


Jeri's New Digimon

by Eureka234



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eureka234/pseuds/Eureka234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 8 months since the Tamers destroyed the D-Reaper. Since then their Digimon have returned from the Digital World and Takato realizes there are some loose ends that need tying up. Updated this from my 2011 FF story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I started to believe my friends and I would never see our Digimon again when - like usual Digimon style - they just appeared out of nowhere. Well, in my case Guilmon tackled me outside my house as I left for school. He had been hiding in his old garbage dump out the back, the silly boy. His yelp of excitement and the excruciating pain as I slammed into the ground was unmistakable.

I rolled onto my back with a groan.

"Guilmon?!" I gasped, not believing my eyes. It was impossible to mistake the Digimon for anyone else and yet it still wasn't registering in my head. It had been six months but still. All the adults in my life - not only my parents but my teacher - had tried the best they could to make me forget, so it seemed almost an insult that their efforts had been in vein. Yet that was definitely Guilmon. Shielding my eyes from the overcast Tokyo sun, I examined the big dinosaur from top to bottom. He looked as happy as he did at the very start, when he discovered I lived at a bakery.

"Takato! We came back just in time for school."

_Yeah, that's not exactly good timing, boy._

I scratched my head, trying to recover from the pain in my side. "H-How did you get here, Guilmon?"

"The portal in the park opened again!" he exclaimed, tail wagging delighted.

I slowly got to my feet. My clothes were smudged by some dirt, but I tried not to let it bother me, "Really? What about the others?"

"They went back to their Tamers."

"Oh yeah, that makes sense."

Those passing by on the street stared at me but I smiled sheepishly in reply.

I was expecting my reaction to be stronger, but at that point I was shocked out of my wits. Not only that, I was in a hurry to catch a train. My watch wasn't in any way reassuring.

"I'm sorry, Guilmon!" I gave a small bow and picked my bag off the ground, "I really want to stay and catch up but I've got to go. I'll see you at home later, okay? Tell my parents you're here."

I didn't want to peer into my Digimon's eyes and see the same disappointment I had been suppressing for months, so I turned on my heel without looking back.

"See you, Takatomon."

It hurt, just like any other grief did. I was abandoning him after all. That wasn't great, but there wasn't much I could do.

_Rika and Henry will be so excited! It'll just be like old times, except without all the crazy fighting. I hope so anyway._

It was at Rika's birthday party that I felt like I'd accepted my Digimon weren't going to suddenly vanish, but maybe it wouldn't be the happy ending I visualized in my head. By then, I realized there was more than just those feelings weighing on my mind.

* * *

Dear Jeri,

I don't know if you remember that time on the train when I brought you back to your Dad's house. You weren't acting yourself and after the events of the Chaos I am starting to think maybe you weren't there to begin with. I ended up crying in front of you from something I was speaking to you about.

If you don't know what I'm talking about, please come find me this lunchtime.

\- Takato

"Well done, Takato." Henry congratulated me as I slipped the folded note into her locker, "It will be hard for her to get away from responding now."

"Y-Yeah," I noted uneasy, "I don't know why I'm still so nervous. It's been months and I said all I needed to say."

"Maybe you got too emotional?" Henry suggested.

"Probably." I sighed, wishing I didn't bawl like a baby on the train. I looked down to the big red dinosaur besides me, wondering if my reaction was normal. Obviously Henry had nothing to go off, so it wouldn't hurt to ask a Digimon. "I dunno, Guilmon. Have you ever liked a Digimon?"

It had been a few months since Rika's party, yet my old friend didn't seem to have learned anything about girls in the meantime.

"Liked?" Guilmon questioned, his tail wagging gently, "What does that mean?"

"URG!" I groaned, hitting my face with my palm, "It's like, um… I don't know how to explain."

I hoped Henry wouldn't jump in to add his thoughts, but he didn't seem to know how to answer the question either. Thank goodness.

I didn't want to fathom the idea of Digimon liking each other. Oh man, I would never be able to sleep if that happened! I'm bad enough with human girls, let alone animals or creatures from the other side. Perhaps I ought to ask a cat's opinion the next time I went through the park. Felines were meant to be smarter than dinosaurs, right?

It was the longest wait watching the big clock hand move to 12pm, and Jeri reach her locker. I spied on her through the crowd, Terrimon and Henry behind me.

"Do you think she'll see it?" I asked, worried.

"Don't be stupid, Takato, she has to!" Henry said, not easing my frustrations.

"Momentai, she's pretty dumb, maybe she'll mistake it for a drawing or something." Terrimon said from Henry's shoulder. The digital bunny got a hit on the head for that.

"Be quiet, would you?" Henry hissed.

I watched as Jeri put some books away, smiled at something on the locker wall, and pick up the note confused. I gulped. Her eyes squinted as she read it through, once, twice, and then three times. She placed the note back in her locker and her face turned red.

 _What on earth could have gone wrong_? I thought incredulously. Her friends noticed, and Jeri hid it from Miki by slamming the locker door.

"Takato, you might want to move." Terriermon said with a poke.

"Ah, why?" I murmured, still too busy spacing out at the closed locker.

Terriermon tiny finger pointed in the distance. "She's coming your way."

So she was, pacing like a lion. I turned red and backed away a few paces, hiding behind another set of lockers.

"Oh god, you think she saw me?" I gawped in a panic, "Oh no, what do I do? Move, Guilmon!"

The dinosaur barely fit in the place he had chosen to hide, and at this point Henry and Terriermon had given up entirely.

"Chill and momentai." Terriermon whispered, and he jumped onto Henry's other shoulder. All the preparation was pointless for what was about to occur.

"Takato, I didn't think I'd see you so soon!" Jeri exclaimed, just as surprised as I was. "Hi Guilmon, Henry."

The was a collective response of 'Hi' from those had addressed.

"Soooo Jeri," I murmured, grinning sheepishly, "Nice weather today, huh?"  
"Oh, yes, I don't usually notice the weather," Jeri smiled, "But I wanted to talk about your note, Takato, so this is perfect. We can go outside. Come with me."

* * *

We sat down on the seats far away from the handball courts and our other friends. Henry and Terriermon were eating on a bench close by, maybe making sure I didn't lose my head. Guilmon was playing soccer with Calumon on a field a yard away. The school kids liked the Digimon, but it wasn't considered such a taboo to bring them to school since they had learned to behave while we were in class. The Digimon became very familiar with the yard. Jeri sat opposite me, her eyes twinkling as though she knew something.

"So, what's up?" I asked, grinning.

Jeri sighed. "Takato, I don't remember what you said, but I hope it wasn't something mean. Like how I was stupid and pathetic the whole time and how I needed to be stronger, because I already know that, Takato, I promise I do."

I blinked at her. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting at all. If she didn't remember then did that mean he would have to explain it all again?

"After Leomon died I didn't mean to become so sorry for myself, I swear it. I was just doing my best. Please don't judge me like the others did!"

The girl gave a short bow and brought her hands together in desperation, but I found her reaction strange at best.

"Jeri, I don't want to personally attack you."

Oh god, now I'm going to sound like the biggest idiot. Why didn't I just say everything in the letter? Now I've made her worry. Think, Takato, think!

"It was the opposite." I blubbered, feeling my temperature rise, way more aware of my hands than normal, "I'm sorry about everything that happened back then. You were so sad and you didn't deserve it. If I was a better Tamer I could have stopped Beelzeamon. I could have stopped the whole thing, and you wouldn't have been vulnerable to the Chaos at all. And I felt bad you couldn't talk to me, I missed you and a friend, and also…" I blushed. If I said it before I could say it again, couldn't I? I tried to think back to the words I had used on the train. "I only used that as a way to explain I…" I gulped, "really, really like you. As more than a friend. And that probably sounds dumb because it'll be a million years before you ever like me, right?"

I laughed forcefully, a defense mechanism long drilled into my brain... Like I couldn't be seen as any more crazy.

After a deep breath, I looked up and her puppy dog stare made my face burn. I wanted to reach out and hug her, to take all that pain and confusion away, and to protect myself, to protect my sensitive, wussy boy self. For once I would get a real answer to my confession instead of just the nutritional information on the back of a box.

Jeri frowned, and the words I so dreaded exited from her mouth.

"I don't know, Takato." She paused, slouching in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I really am."

"Huh?"

Part of me was bewildered that it wasn't a simple 'no', but at the same time it was confusing that it wasn't a 'yes', either.

"You've been so nice to me all year, you're not a bad guy Takato, I can think of a hundred other boys worse than you," Jeri noted, fiddling with her finger nails, "it's just I'm not sure it'll be a good idea for us to be like that. I mean Miki and one of her friends got together once, and it ended really badly!"

In my enthusiasm I placed my hands on the table and leant forward, despite the fact it was painfully hot.

"Jeri, we're not going to end like that," I said determined, as an emotion similar to anger flowed through me, "we won't end at all, we won't."

"Yes, we will Takato!" Jeri retorted, her face a shadow of its former self, "Look what I've done to everyone already! Look at what my bad listening has done to you!" she crossed her arms, "I won't allow it."

Jeri sure knew how to be strict when it was needed. The girl glared at me, and it confirmed in my mind that looks could kill. At least, that's how I felt on the inside. Slowly, a new emotion came to be. Tears tumbled down her flushed face and I felt more powerless than I had in my life. It was even worse than those rookies versus mega Digimon battles. A thousand potential replies rushed through my head: happy, sad, angry, loving, understanding, but in the end, I settled on my true feelings.

"Okay then Jeri, if that's what you feel is best, I won't stop you." I replied, self-defeated, "But I want you to know you're missing out, because I do really like you and I will try my best to make everything work. I will go to my Mum for advice if that's what it takes."

Did I really just say that?

"Please, just believe in me, believe in yourself, and I hope I can still talk to you as a friend. I'd give you a hug if I wasn't so scared you'd crush me to pieces."

Since Jeri was not settling down and my words seemed to only make it worse, I gave a timid wave and rose from my seat. "Goodbye Jeri.'

* * *

"Hey Takato, it's dinner time!"  
"Yes, Mum."  
I didn't care that I was stomping on the ground, and that my dad would tell me off for it. I felt a heaviness in my chest that couldn't go away by simply ignoring it and frankly, I was not in the mood for my Mum to complain about bad customers today. I sat down at the table without so much as a 'hello', but my parents seemed focused on something else as well.

"Eat your soup, dear, before it gets cold." The woman said.

Soup. Perfect. Just what we had yesterday, with day old bread- gotta love it. I stared at my spoon and Guilmon bread. I didn't want to eat it. At least nothing went to waste anymore with Guilmon around.

"Takato, is something wrong?" Dad asked, picking at his soup, "You don't look… normal."

"Oh yeah, perfectly normal" I answered sarcastically, "What isn't normal about a whiny kid? Oh fine. The girl I've liked all through primary school rejected me today. Jeri. Happy now?"

"Oh, bummer." Dad answered, "That's a toughie. What was her reason?"

My Mum passed my Dad a disapproving look and I picked up some bread before answering.  
"She doesn't want to ruin our friendship. Original, right?"

"Hmmm!"

My dad seemed as clueless as I was, but I suppose that made my situation seem slightly better. If my parents couldn't figure it out, I must not be doing too bad of a job!

"All you can do is hope Jeri sorts out her fears in her own time. If it's meant to happen, she'll come through with it." Mum explained, but she seemed to recognize the words were lacking, "I know it's hard, and if you need any extra help, come to us, ok? How about you tell us about what else happened at school for now?"

I considered it, but later Dad came in to my bedroom with a dartboard with Jeri's face on it, and I knew this was the sort of thing I had to sort out myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum, can I come in?" I asked, knocking on the bedroom door.

My mother hesitated, "Yes, dear?"

I entered the cemetery, okay joking, it was a parent's room, but those rooms are creepy, right? I didn't want to know what that musky smell was from. My mum was leaning close to her mirror, putting on a weird face mask.

"What's the matter, Takato?" she asked, kindly, "It is nice to see you out of your room for a change."

"Can you tell Dad to take this back?" I said, handing her the dartboard, "I didn't want it and I don't see how it's supposed to help me."

The woman took it off me and her eyes narrowed, "Why on earth did he give you this?" she muttered, dropping it to her feet, "Never mind your father. I'm sure he has my face plastered on a dart board somewhere around here, too. Not that I wouldn't kill him if I found it. He was just  _trying_  to help, in his own strange, unintelligible way."

She glared around the room, as though hoping my Dad would show himself from the on suite bathroom. I didn't want to be around when that conversation happened.

I hesitated for a second. Maybe my mum would be a little smarter than my dad. I gathered my courage and took a step forward.

"I just wish Jeri would give me a chance. She great with that stuff, that's what Jeri does, ya know?" I sighed frustrated, kicking the dartboard father under the makeup desk, "Mum, she's been my friend for the longest time, and it just hurts to see her like this, I guess. Am I making any sense?"

"Yes, honey," Mum sprayed some mysterious toner on her face, "Well, maybe she's afraid of how much she likes you, Takato. It sounds like it to me." she put the bottle down, not looking at me, "But I'm not Jeri so I can't tell you. Maybe send her an anonymous gift, something to believe in love and herself. Something nice. You're a good boy. You'll know what to do, do better than your father anyway."

"What's that, honey?" My Dad called from the bathroom, "Are you chatting to Takato?"

"Wow, thanks Mum." I replied. Who would have thought parents gave good advice? I smiled and started to back away, "I'll see you in the morning. Oh, and just a pointer. I don't want to be walking over Dad's dead body tomorrow, if that's not too much trouble."

My mum sighed, "You know I won't, Takato."

"Yeah, okay, goodnight!"

I stepped back out again, feeling slightly more optimistic about the evolution of parents in general.  
"Bye honey."

* * *

"Dude, what are you saying?" Kazu spat in my face, "You want to woo a girl? Takato, I already spent all this week's allowance."

"It's not the money guys," I assured them. Our little cubby house had gotten boring the past few days, but at least Guilmon still found it interesting. He had stayed at the park today. "I just want to know what kind of gift Jeri would like. Something that would remind her that us guys aren't all idiots."

"But Takato, we are idiots." Kazu said, nodding proudly.

Kenta nodded. "My little sister likes dolls, but there is an age difference."

"I dunno. I thought flowers and stuff but that seems pretty lame." I said, scratching my head, "I could buy her another puppet but I don't know what she'd like."

"Well, she likes Guilmon, maybe give him away to her, like you need him anyway." Kazu sneered.  
"No freaking way!"  
Guilmon wouldn't like living with Jeri for too long, he'd probably get - what's it called? - separation anxiety! What a stupid idea. When I found Guilmon eating garbage later, I thought it was time for something along those lines.

* * *

"Guilmon!" I called, throwing my bag down in his park hide out, "How would you like a new friend?"

The dinosaur abandoned the pile of litter he had been chewing and his eyes lit up when he saw me.

"A new friend?" Guilmon ran up to me, excited, "What kind of friend?"  
"Like another version of Guilmon, GirlGuilmon or something like that. Would you like a lady friend, Guilmon?"  
"I don't know if I like girls," the Digimon said thoughtfully, pacing in a circle, "another Guilmon, hmm, if she's like a bad Digimon I don't want to be friends with her!"

"Ahhah, no, she won't be bad, Guilmon." I replied, waving my hands, "A good Digimon. A friend. What do you say?"

"Sure, Takato, sure!" Guilmon jumped up and down as though a child receiving its most wanted gift at Christmas.

"Yes, that's great, Guilmon!" I held out my hand, offering my friend a walk home, "Or if you wanted a boy Guilmon that's ok too, but I don't know how I could tell you apart!"

* * *

I sat down in the corner of the quad the next day, watching Jeri chat amiably among Miki and her friends. Like usual, my confidence disintegrated when confronted with her pretty smile. Jeri would like a Digimon for a gift, right? There was no denying she missed Leomon and she wasn't an irresponsible girl.

Nervously, I drew the first few lines, comparing them to my old sketches of Guilmon, but erasing them and editing them. There was only one way to find out if she wanted one. If worse came to worse she could just return it to the Digital World, couldn't she?

Her name will be Lily, no, Petalguilmon...yes, I like PetalGuilmon, it sounds like MetalGuilmon but girlier, I think? Who cares if I like it if Jeri doesn't? Perhaps I shouldn't choose. The Digimon should be pink. Hot pink? No, baby pink, and slightly smaller. The hazard sign should work. Maybe I can put little angel wings on her back. Yeah, that'll be cute. No, she can be a veloceraptor Digimon, with a spike on its foot both sides. Perfect! Cute  _and_  cool, the ultimate combination. I could make PetalGuilmon's attacks more focused on defence, yeah, that sounds like Jeri.I wonder what Jeri would look biomerged with Petalguilmon… no, don't think about that, Takato!

"What's the funny look on your face, huh?" Terriermon butt in, jumping to see the picture. I pulled it away.

"Leave it alone!" I cuddled it like a teddy bear, "it's a new project of mine."  
"What is it?" Terriermon hopped again, looking deceptively cute for such a sneaky Digimon.

"A Digimon, what else?" I blushed, hiding it away so Jeri couldn't overhear, "Just don't tell anyone! It's a surprise for one of my friends."

"Oooh, are you making a Digimon for Jeri?" the bunny cooed, pushing his face to mine.

"How did you know that?!" I snapped, reaching out to grab one of Terriermon's ears, but he jumped away.

"Well, you stink at keeping secrets so momentai, I'll leave you finish your work." The Digimon teased with a wiggle of a tiny finger, "Heeennrry!"

And Terriermon ran off, giggling like a maniac. Henry gave me a small wave from across the yard, and I could tell he understood that his Digimon had been bothering me.

I took out my colouring pencils and began to fill the drawing in, more cautious now of onlookers. So what if Renamon says no Digimon have gender? Of course they did, they had a female appearance, anyway. I smiled, as the light colour of baby pink began to allow PetalGuilmon to take form in my imagination.

* * *

"Rika, I'm here." Jeri knocked on her friend's door after school. The very afternoon Takato had told Jeri how he felt, she had called up Rika for help. While she had not elaborated on what it was about, they had organized to meet today. Rika hopefully wouldn't get frightened if she heard the story! Even so, it would have been convenient if Rika went to the same school as them.

"Huh? Oh, sure Jeri." Rika opened the door, "My Mum's making dinner so she shouldn't bother us. Come in."

"Thanks." Jeri blushed, as the recluse let her inside. The TV was on, a loud game show playing, and the smell of simmering miso soup wafted through the halls.

Jeri smiled. "I like your house. It's really nice."

"Thanks." Rika responded.

The Tamer lead Jeri to a seat near the coffee table and they sat down on cushions. "So, what's the problem? Did you need help with something?"

"Actually, yes." Jeri rearranged her dress so it folded nicely over her knees, "Rika, yesterday Takato told me he liked me, but I'm not sure I said the right thing back. Have you ever done something like that before?"

"Oh, I see." Rika had never done any such thing but tried to appear confident, "Well, what did you say?"

"That I didn't want to wreck our friendship so we shouldn't be together like that." Jeri answered in a rush.

"Hmm, well truth be told, Jeri, I'm not sure I'm the best person to tell you." Rika looked away, "My boy experience is nil."

"But haven't you ever liked anyone?" Jeri insisted, leaning forward onto the coffee table, "What would you want them to say if you said you liked them?"

Rika pondered, bringing a finger to her chin. "I see. Well…" she blushed, resurfacing an old memory. Even in that hypothetical situation the Digimon Queen failed to think of what she would want to hear. Instead, she thought back to something Ryo had told her, "What I would probably do is close my eyes and forget about everything that everyone else has said. I would ask myself 'What do I want to do, if I could do anything?"

"Okay." Jeri didn't question the idea. Instead, she closed her eyes and pondered, while Rika looked sadly at her knees. Sometime in that solitude she realized the answer to her own questions, but it was quickly disrupted.

"OOOh, you have a friend over Rika!" her glamorous, supermodel mother came storming into the room, "How exciting! Are you meditating? Oh, I should probably keep my voice down then, shouldn't I?"

"Mum!" Rika said exasperated.

* * *

I turned the corner into my house at the bakery, when I stopped dead. What if a Digimon wasn't enough? What if Jeri wanted more gifts, needed more encouragement? Mum might have believed in my ability to make the right choice, but I didn't, at least not anymore. Why did inspiration always have to come flowing in at the last second?

I ran upstairs and placed my drawings onto my desk before backtracking in the direction of the shopping mall. I needed something to show Jeri she can trust guys. Well, it was herself she had to restore her trust in, and in me. Was a Digimon the answer to that? Not really, it was just a cool present! Although Petalguilmon may make Jeri forget about Leomon after a while and it would give her something else to focus on, it wasn't enough. I could buy her a puppet, flowers and bake her bread. Who cares if she didn't like it? She could feed it to her Digimon if she'd liked.

I picked out my wallet and counted how many yen coins I possessed. I had enough.

It was only when I finished shopping and emptied my pockets to my desk did I realize my wallet wasn't the only thing weighing down my shorts. The phone on in my pocket ringed, but I wasn't listening. A breeze drifted in from the window and gushed on the curtains, bringing forth the sounds of a coming storm.

PetalGuilmon's notes had vanished. Instead there was a white and baby pink digivice, with an egg pulsing inside. It felt like I had gone back in time to when Guilmon had first been created. It was as equally terrifying as exciting. I would never get used to this! Another Digimon would soon be on its way!

I clicked 'answer' on the phone and brought it to my ear.

"Hey, Takato, Takato, you're not answering, hello? What did you buy Jeri?" Henry asked.

I grinned, coming back to reality. "Well, first off, I'm pretty sure I just invented the best present ever."


	3. Chapter 3

I saw fire, waves and waves of crimson and passionate couples in the park. Was Impmon raiding the place again? No. I squinted, and guarding myself with my arms, caught the glimpse of the black figure of Guilmon among the flames! What the heck?

I awoke, alarmed and alert. What was that about? I looked at my Digivice, concerned. It looked fine. Maybe nothing was wrong.

Struggling to see in the dark, I paced over to my desk, where the plastic bag holding Jeri's presents lay. The flowers now seemed like a waste of money. What if Jeri didn't like flowers? The flower shop lady said Gardenia's were nice at this time of year, and the special message written on the card was "You're lovely". That's what I really want to say to Jeri, so how could it be so wrong for it to accompany a pack of flowers?

I imagined the scene in my head. I would approach her after class before she had the chance to leave, without bothering to hide them.

* * *

"Hey Jeri, I know you don't think so, because you think you're really lame and all that, but I think you're lovely."

"Aw, thanks Takato" Jeri blushed, "But you're weird"

"What kind of guy tells a girl she's lovely?" Miki laughed. "What a stupid word!"

"Yeah, Takatomon! Don't you know anything?" Terriermon smiled.

I shook it away. There was nothing wrong with saying something nice to someone! I blushed, feeling stupid.

* * *

Returning my attention to the desk, I turned the flowers over. They were beautiful, definitely, so simple and cute. How could they not be good enough? Shut up, Takato. Guilmon would probably like them. Any normal girl would think the thought was sweet, even if it was crazy. I was probably being unrealistic, like Henry said.

I looked at the hand puppet. It was of a puppy dog, that sounded like something Jeri needed right now - a cute, cuddly friend. But whom am I kidding? Thought means nothing if the present is lame. Maybe Jeri doesn't even like dogs; or worse maybe I should have made a dog Digimon instead?

 _PetalGuilmon, if she doesn't like you I don't know what to do with this Digivice._  Maybe it belongs to a different classmate, like Miki, and then everyone will get the wrong idea! Oh god, how am I supposed to know?

I picked the Digivice up in my hand, wanting to throw it at something, but instead I put it close to my face.

"Digivice, I don't know if you can hear me, but most Digital things can, so please don't be the one thing not to listen to me." I took a deep breath, "I really like Jeri okay, I got all these gifts for her, and if you're for someone else it's going to break my heart so please, I hope you became real to help me, and help Jeri." My muttering was fogging up the screen, "You're supposed to be smart, right? So if you are, please belong to Jeri. I'm begging you. If you could give me any advice, tell me. I swear I won't hurt you or Jeri ever again."

Nothing happened. The egg just kept pulsing to the same rhythm, with the same sound. It didn't even beep or acknowledge me. Tears filled my eyes as a new feeling came over me, rage.

"I just want to understand Jeri, Digivice!" I hissed, turning it over in my hand. I knew I shouldn't get angry at a machine but I was overwhelmed, "Why won't you even help me?!"

Shaking, I placed it back down on the desk face down and wiped my tears.

"I don't want to break you, I really don't."

* * *

My friends were chatting near the cubby, discussing matters which were of little concern to me. For all I knew, they could be talking about how much of a failure I am. I stood against a wall and tried not to focus on everyone else.

"Don't mind Takato, he's just acting all depressed again." Kazu said, hands around his head. Jeri peered worried in my direction, but I was careful not to catch her eye.

"But do you know what's wrong?" Jeri asked, "Did he say anything to you?"

"Well he did say he was a buying a crudload of presents for you, I'll give you that."  
"Presents!" Jeri gasped, "For me? Really?"

"Sure, he's Takato, he likes being mushy and stuff. He mentioned something about restoring your faith in humanity, if that makes any sense."

"Kazu, you weren't supposed to say anything!" Kenta scorned.

However the comments did not have any harm. Jeri had drifted off. She smiled "Oh, that's so nice of Takato, I wonder what his present is."

"Dude, it's not my fault Takato's depressed." Kazu said.

The girl frowned. "Oh, but if he hasn't brought them to school maybe he changed his mind. You guys stay here. I'm going to talk to him."

Jeri walked away, turning to her puppet.

 _Be brave, Jeri! Be strong!_  The fox puppet snapped, allowing Jeri to regain momentum.

"Takato, are you okay?" Jeri asked me, tilting her head to catch my eye, "You don't normally hang out in the corner of the quad."

"Oh, hi Jeri." I smiled, waving at her, "I'm fine really, just enjoying the shade, the sun and thinking about how wonderful you are!"

Oh no, did I really say that? I felt my face burn as I tried to think of a cover up. I peered guiltily at Jeri's face. She was blushing too, speechless. I don't think either of us expected that. I smiled sheepishly at her. "So, you know I have been mentioning the weather a lot lately…"

Jeri did nothing. She just stared at me. It seemed Henry, Kazu and the guys had stopped midway talking toward me in realization of the topic of the conversation. The girl gulped.

"Takato, that's the nicest thing any boy has ever said to me." for a moment I thought Jeri was mentioning my comment on the weather, but that was silly, "Thank you. I- I wish there was something I could say back that was equally as nice."

I smiled, "Well, you know, that weather's just great too, just thought I'd mention it again. I was going to give you presents but was too nervous and chickened out. Stupid I know. What's that? I think Henry wants me. We talk another time, okay?"

I tried to run off but Jeri grabbed my collar. "No! Stay where you are Takato!" she commanded, "I have something to say."

"Yes?" I asked, feeling positively insane. I had lost it.

"I'm really, really sorry for everything I said." Jeri let go of me and trembled, "I was scared but I got help from Rika. She taught me how to think for myself, and I've decided I…"

Could she really be about to say what I think she was? Please.

"I will go out with you Takato." The girl concluded, blushing profusely, and I could swear there was a tear in her eye. My feeling of euphoria was stunted.

"Are you sure about this, Jeri?" I mumbled, finding it hard to look her in the eye, "This isn't just something you're just doing because you want to help me, is it?"

"No, Takato, no. I really do want to go out with you." Jeri affirmed. "and I want you to know that even if I do get scared I will try really hard not to be."

 _Well, this makes my presents kind of pointless, doesn't it?_  I thought.

"Wow, thank you." I gushed, completely dumbstruck, "Really this is more than I could hope for. You really are the best, Jeri."

Jeri smiled weakly, as though she had expressed too much emotion in one day. I wanted to give her a hug, but figured this was too big of a step for either of us right now. Instead, I turned to the others. They were standing there anticipating the outcome. I filled my diaphragm with as much air as I could, and projected. "Guys! Jeri said she'd go out with me!"

There were relief filled cheers. Jeri smiled wider and Kazu nodded proudly, not that I cared about his opinion. Even Terriermon cat called in celebration. Henry was looking pensive, no wait, he smiled when I looked at him. I wonder what was up. I figured I'd find out later when school was over.

As though my Digivice wanted to be part of the fun it exploded in a shrill tone from my pocket. I jumped and picked it out. According to the familiar compass, Guilmon was on the loose. Frightened, I turned to Henry, and he nodded. I guess having a party will have to wait.

"Sorry Jeri." I said hurriedly. "I know we just sorted this out, and don't get me wrong, I am very happy and excited, but a Digimon has come through and I need to know what is happening in case it's something dangerous."

"Oh. Sure, Takato." She appeared disappointed, but I knew that she was well informed on Guilmon's antics, "I'll see you soon. I'll tell the teacher you went home sick."

Count on Jeri to understand, "Thanks a bunch. Really."

As I ran away from her, Henry and Terriermon by my side, I dearly hoped I wouldn't have to play hooky at school any more times this year.


	4. Chapter 4

Rika jumped on her bicycle, something she hadn't done in a while. Wind gushed in her ears and hurt her eyes as she sped through the streets, following the faithful call of her Digivice. As always, Renamon followed close behind.

"Why would a Digimon be coming through now? I thought all this fighting evil stuff was over!" Rika demanded, shouting louder than usual to overpower the passing cars.

"Well Rika, there is a chance a Digimon got transported here by accident," the fox reasoned, "and I get the sense that this one is very confused."

"What do you want to do then?" Rika asked, skidding to stop at some traffic lights, "Fight it?"

"I'm not sure." Renamon admitted, looking sinister, "I just hope it's friendly."

* * *

"So you reckon its Petalguilmon?" Henry asked, "Fair enough assumption I guess, but still, we have to keep our guard up. Where's the signal coming from?"

"Guilmon's hide out it looks like." I said, running as fast as my feet could take me "Oh god, I hope Rika doesn't get there before us and destroy her. Worse, I hope Guilmon doesn't eat her for dinner!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Takato!" Terriermon said, laughing from Henry's shoulder.

"How many times have I told you to be quiet?" Henry spat.

Sure enough the Digital Field had wrapped around the entire park. I guess having a direct portal to the Digital world at Guilmon's disposal didn't help matters. We stopped outside Guilmon's hiding place, only it was completely empty. Where had they gone?

"Guilmon?" I called, pacing down the tunnel, "Please, come out wherever you are!"

I jumped. A screeching roar shot from between the trees and it wasn't Guilmon. It was far too high pitched to be him, nearly as bad as Suzy and her games but louder. Henry and Terriermon moaned and covered their ears, but I wasn't fast enough. Instead I was left with a pounding in my head.

"Jesus, Takato, ya think you could have specified what the Digimon sounds like?" Terriermon shouted.

"Okay, shut up!" I protested, not wanting to argue that defining voices was impossible, "Let's just find out where she is!"

I paced through the trees in the general direction of the sound, Henry next to me. There were flashes of fire up ahead and the smell of smoke. With the next shriek we covered our ears again.

"Maybe it attacks by making its opponents deaf," Terriermon suggested, which was a clever idea but I ignored him.

"Oh god, this looks bad." I said, debating whether I should crawl on my hands, "They must be in there somewhere."

"There they are!" Henry pointed, aghast."Takato, your new Digimon is there too. It doesn't look like they're fighting at all."

"What?" I was befuddled for a moment, but then remembered the last minute changes I'd made, "Oh yeah, I taught her not to fight."

If that was the case, then why had so much chaos occurred? Peering up to the murky evening sky I beheld the beginnings of a new Digimon. Who would have thought a rookie Digimon would cause this?

Petalguilmon was faster than she looked, flying from tree to tree and screeching as my Guilmon ran around in circles on the ground, shooting fire. It was difficult to see all of her features from beneath the smoke and at this angle but it was definitely the outline of a pink, flying dinosaur. As she changed locations leaves continuously fell onto our heads and were engulfed in flames. I was in awe of the sight. Digimon never ceased to amaze me and Henry seemed equally impressed, but our eyes fell on two figures from a couple of trees away.

From another pile of bushes hid Rika and Renamon, who looked dumbstruck.

"What the hell, Takato?" The girl screamed, "Did you breed Guilmon or something?"

"No, I swear!" I called, realizing how off guard Rika must be, "Come over here, I'll explain."

The two had to run across in a hurry not to be spotted, but they hadn't reached the epicentre of the fight yet. By the end of the rant, Rika looked sad.

"But Takato, your gifts seem pointless now." She mumbled, "Jeri got over her fears on her own, well, I kinda helped, but that's not the point."

"Great advice, Rika!" Terriermon giggled, "By that I mean you should let Guilmon set your hair on fire."

"Jeez, don't make me feel worse!" I groaned, for once agreeing with the bunny, "What do we do now?"

"Well, I say we go out there and convince Guilmon to stop doing whatever he's doing." Henry suggested, crouching down to join us, "It really seems like they're playing a game, but I doubt its anything innocent."

"Let's do it!" I yelled, and after some careful timing, we all ran out together. It was almost as though the park was having a natural bushfire; only the couples were completely oblivious to it. In fact, they were too busy making out. Digital fields were crazy.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" Terriermon yelled, and he made gagging noises. Rika pulled her sunglasses on.

"Oh please, as if you've never seen that before. C'mon, Renamon!"

"As you wish," Renamon disappeared into the shadows.

I turned to Terriermon's Tamer. "Henry this is dumb, I feel like they wouldn't listen to us even if we could talk to them."

"There's only one way to find out!"

I put my goggles on too, and through the smoke I caught a glimpse of Guilmon's shadow and what looked like a smaller Guilmon with wings, flying above him. They had moved a few paces in the time we'd been talking.

"Pyrospeare! Pyrospeare!"

"Wisteria shower!" called another voice: Petalguilmon. A white and blue sheet of light shone onto the ground, merely absorbed into the surface it hit.

Rika was one step ahead of me, looking at her Digivice.

"It says Wisteria Shower induces a sense of playfulness in its enemy." The girl took a disbelieving look at the fighting Digimon and lowered her Digivice, "What a lousy Digimon, you mean you didn't make it have any attacks?"

"Well, I'm sure it has them," I looked sheepishly at my feet, "It must be able to do something with its foot claws. Guilmon! Back down! Stop trying to hit PetalGuilmon!"

"Oh hello, Takato, don't mind us," Guilmon's eyes returned to normalcy for a second, "PetalGuilmon is just playing with me"

"Really, Guilmon?" I shouted, blocking my ears as PetalGuilmon shrieked again, "It looks like it's trying to defend itself to me. Why do you keep trying to hit her?"

'Because it's fun, fun fun!" Guilmon danced.

Henry facepalmed. "Takato, it's just like a shooting game. That's how Guilmon sees this. It must work depending on what the enemy sees as fun!"

"That's helpful. I thought it would be eating bread," I mumbled disappointed, fiddling at cards in my pocket, "I don't know what to do. What card makes an attack stop affecting your Digimon?"

"At the very least we should get these stupid couples protected before they get blown to smitherines." Henry called, and he turned to Terriermon.

"Go." he commanded.

"Ew, but Henry, they're eating each other's faces." the Digimon complained.

"Who cares what they're doing, just do it!" Henry yelled, and he joined his Digimon in creating a wall between the public and them. Renamon seemed to do the same. I looked up to the sky, as the Digimon Angel dodged the attacks at great speed. It looked so cute an innocent. Why would it do this?

Abandoning my Digivice, I did the only thing I could think of – yell, a lot.

"Okay, Petalguilmon!" I bellowed, ignoring Guilmon now, "If you can hear me from up there! Stop trying to defend yourself, it's not going to help you! You need to attack Guilmon!" I can't believe I'm saying this. "That's the only way this is going to stop!"

"You idiot Takato, don't you realize it's not going to listen to you?" Rika asked, "It's a newly born Digimon I'm sure it doesn't have a clue what is going on, and we need to do something before it sees us as a threat and attacks us too!"

"Okay, well, I left the Digivice on my desk," I said in a hurry, "if I can go get it and find Jeri maybe we'll find a way out of this."

If Jeri is meant to be its Tamer anyway, god it needed a Tamer right now.

"Or if you give me permission, Goggle head, I could attack it for you." Rika said, "or attack Guilmon, either one."

"We need to calm them both down or this will be pointless, but you're too strong, and I don't know how you'll stop them without making Petalguilmon more scared." I explained.

Rika sighed, "You're right. Well, go find Jeri and I'll try help Henry."

The girl ran across the field with Renamon and I bolted in the opposite direction: back to my house.

* * *

I scrambled at the contents on my desk, moving all the papers and gifts out of the way.

Digivice, Digivice, Digivice, there it is! As I suspected, the egg had hatched, and there was a little pink arrow on the screen, showing me where she was. Now to find Jeri!

I paused, what if this wasn't right? She won't like being awoken from her sleep to stop her Digimon from attacking everyone, it will certainly be dark by the time I get to her house by train. I picked up the flowers and puppet and placed them in my bag. A little bribery never hurt anyone, right?

* * *

"Henry, look out!" Rika called, but it was too late. Henry's hair had caught a little of the blast and caught fire. He yelled.

"Oh not again!" he grabbed his jacket to put it out, "I can't afford another haircut."

"Wisteria shower!"

"NOoooo!" Rika called, and she barricaded herself under a bench, but Henry and Terriermon caught the full blast. The blue wind dissipated and Henry collapsed onto the ground, laughing. Terriermon ran towards PetalGuilmon.

"You think you're so cool, you flying Guilmon, but I'm going to teach you a lesson! Bunny blast!"

More explosions and Wisteria showers came over the area.

Renamon sighed. "It's a shame that Digimon find fighting a lot of fun," she said, "You're right Rika, Petalguilmon really needs to use a different attack."

"But I don't think it knows what else to do. It's acting off instinct." Rika frowned, "Hey Renamon, we have to get Henry over here. At least that's stopped him from fighting."

"Of course."

Within moments Henry was lying on the ground in front of Rika, only he was still laughing his head off.

"Henry, what the heck is so hilarious? Do you have a joke to tell?" Rika yelled. The boy laughed harder.

"You're always so serious, Rika, lighten up. I mean, we're all just going to die laughing ahaha."

"Oh my god! This attack has turned Henry into a lame bimbo."

"It seems the attack is making Henry recall all the memories where he experienced a great deal of joy." Renamon observed, looking into Henry's face. "It makes it easier for Henry to find his circumstances amusing."

Rika scowled and slapped Henry. "Snap out of it, you dunderhead!"

"Hey, you sure like slapping people, huh?" the boy giggled, and it was only half a minute later when Rika realized what was going through his head. "You know, I bet if that attack got you, you would just slap people constantly, you must find that good fun, right?"

"Oh please," Rika crossed her arms. Renamon had tried to stop Terriermon causing more problems, "what would be fun right now is seeing you get a stomach ache from laughing so much!"

"You sure like it rough, huh?" Henry snorted.

Rika blushed. "What are you saying?" and she covered Henry's mouth with one hand, sitting on top of him. "Calm down or I'll make you laugh so hard you'll cry!"

"Hehehe, I'd like to see that!"

* * *

The train trip was lonely and cold. I wished I brought more than one jacket. There were a few people on the train, and they creeped me out just a bit. I looked out the window. Hopefully Henry and Rika were coping alright.

* * *

"This is stupid." Rika sighed, patting Henry cautiously on the head, "All we can do now is wait for Takato to come back."

"Not if I can help it." Renamon stood up, "Rika, let me Digivolve to Taomon."

"What, why?" Rika asked, "It'll just make things worse."

"I have a little experiment I'd like to try." The fox answers, looking serene but determined.

"Sure thing, Renamon." Any idea was better than nothing right now.

The girl swiped her card and said the magic words. There was a burst of light, in which another Wisteria storm appeared but Taomon was unaffected. The warrior wrote a pattern in the sky.

"Talisman of light!"

There was a flash the surrounded vanished into whiteness. The fires disappeared within an instant and Guilmon started dancing around the light and tried to hit Taomon, but Taomon blocked it.

"Guilmon, snap out of it now! You too, Petalguilmon!" Rika yelled.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Guilmon moaned, and he turned on Rika, "Let me cuddle you!"

"No!"

Guilmon ran up to Rika and fell asleep, Terriermon following soon after. Clearly they had settled down, but PetalGuilmon had not. Toamon turned back into Renamon.

"This is all I can do, Rika. We'll just have to wait."

"Hey Rika," Henry pointed out. He had calmed down somewhat, "I had never realized how graceful you look when you fight. It is quite endearing."

"Back off, lover boy." Rika slapped him again, but Henry continued staring.

"Do you have feelings for anyone, Rika?"

The girl ignored him, "Dude, how are you having fun? You're not even laughing anymore."

"It must be wearing off." Renamon explained, "Perhaps now there is some of the real Henry coming back."

"I'll say." Rika frowned at Henry.  _Hopefully he doesn't like me,_  she thought,  _I don't want to do what Jeri did to Takato._

* * *

I looked up at Jeri's house, somewhere I had only seen on a map. It was much nicer than I imagined it would be, and the train ride didn't feel nearly as long as I thought the second time around. Unsure of what to do, I knocked on the door. Hopefully I won't disturb her parents, oh but that was going to happen anyway. There were footsteps and Jeri's step mother opened the door. She was still fully clothed, indicating not much time would have passed as I thought.

"Hello?" her elderly face exuded patience, "You're the boy who brought Jeri back home to us. Why are you up so late?"

"I'm really sorry for waking you up, Miss Kato," I bowed apologetically, "I just really need to talk to Jeri."

The woman paused, probably wondering what a teenager wanted with her step daughter, but chose not to make her thoughts known.

"I'll get her for you."

"Thank you, Miss Kato." I bowed again.  
Well I wasn't getting scolded. That was a start. Maybe her parents were used to strange things happening around their beautiful girl.

"What is it, Takato?"

Jeri appeared wearing white and yellow pajamas, rubbing her eyes, "You do know what time it is, don't you?"

The sound of a kettle boiling hissed from a few rooms away.

"Yes, Jeri." I bowed my head out of habit, "Look I'm really sorry. I'll explain in a second, but first, I have some presents I want to give you. I know they might not be very good but I tried really hard to pick something you'd like."

I handed them in order, first the flowers and then the hand puppet. All Jeri's tiredness vanished quickly.

"Oh wow, Takato, these are so beautiful." she sniffed them, overjoyed, "I've never been given flowers before, thank you so much."

Knowing my worries were all for nothing would make me feel stupid in other circumstances, but not now.

"No, problem." I blushed, and I wanted to hug her, to make her know everything was going to be okay. "Do you like the puppet?"

"OH, I do!" Jeri grinned excited. "Now my fox puppet has a new friend, thanks Takato!"

As though she read my mind, she hugged me. Her arms and soft pajamas didn't register in my brain right away for I was convinced I was dreaming. As though to remind myself of reality, I ran my hand down her back, smelt the fresh scent of clean clothing. As much as I wanted it to last, it couldn't. I let her go, and I looked away from her.

"Also, my last present, is something really special, but that's why I woke you up now," I realized how silly this would sound, but I had no time to think of something better, "I need your help."

I passed her the Digivice. Jeri stopped dead to stare and in her eyes I saw fear, lots of it.

"Is this real, Takato?" she whispered.

"Yes, unfortunately." I scratched my head. "I can show her to you, but she's kind of wrecking havoc all over the park, and I'm sure you'd know how to calm her down. You're her Tamer, you can stop her from getting scared."

"She's scared?" Jeri asked.

"Maybe, I suppose," I shrugged, "and I know it's a lot to ask, you really shouldn't forgive me for abandoning you at school, and I always do try my best to spend as much time with you as possible, but, even if it's just this once, please Jeri, will you come with me?"

Jeri looked frightened, sad even, quite a familiar face, one I didn't like, but then it all changed.

"Yes, Takato, I will," Jeri smiled, "I'm sure I can take care of this Digimon this time, also, I have an inkling as to why she's scared. I'll just put these away and grab a jacket!"

"In your pajamas?"  
"Sure, Takato," the girl's eyes blazed with determination, "we don't have much time! We have to hurry!"

And with a last glance at my new girlfriend's beautiful smile, she hurried back inside, thumping up the stairs. Jeri's step mother approached the door with a mug of tea in hand, and was surprised I was still standing there.

"Should I be worried?" she asked.

I hesitated, "Jeri and I are just going for a walk. If she's out too late she'll just stay at my house for the night."

The woman's forehead creased and she peered at the flashing Digivice, still in my hand. "You're getting yourselves into trouble with those monsters, aren't you?"

My heart plummeted and I stared at my feet. There was an awkward pause and I bowed as low as my thighs would let me. "I promise I won't let anything happen to Jeri! We aren't going anywhere new this time. Please, it won't take too long."

Jeri's step mother sighed, "I don't want to deny Jeri's indepedence, especially given the stress she has been through recently." she rummaged in her pocket and held out her mobile phone, "If you give me your parent's number, that way they can contact me when you kids get home. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

Surprised at the cooperation, I bowed, "No, thank you, Miss. We will be okay - there's a lot I'd like to talk to her about on the train. I..." Should I mention the new Digimon yet? "I- never mind - thank you for your patience."

I put the Digivice in my pocket, took the old cell of Jeri's step mum, and punched in my parent's home number by the time Jeri returned in a jacket and shoes.

 _Hang in there, guys._  I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The train ride back to Shinjuku was much more enjoyable this time with Jeri sitting next to me, even if she was trembling. It was better than dealing with a hollow shell where her spirit should be, and the other passengers didn't seem as scary now either. Maybe they were wondering why one of us was in her pyjamas.

"Gosh I didn't realize it was so cold." Jeri's squealed, teeth chattered, "Do you think there's a hot chocolate vending machine on this train?"  
"I already looked." I mentioned, peering sadly at my knees, "But they'll be something at the train station."

"Oh, that's good then." The girl appeared relieved, "I can wait."

"I know you can, but I don't want you to get sick," I explained, "But this jackets all I have and if I gave it to you I'd be the one getting a fever. But I mean," I blushed, slouching to hide my shyness, "If you don't mind I could give you a hug. I don't know if you're into that sort of thing but I thought, hey, it's the next best thing, right?"

I didn't mean to sound like I had been plotting this and hopefully Jeri wouldn't take it that way. Thankfully, she didn't. In fact, her face turned the lightest shade of pink.

"Sure, that's not a problem Takato," she brought her hands in her lap for preparation, "I just hope I don't make you cold."

"Oh, you won't," I smiled, wrapping an arm around her, "if anything I'm more likely to overheat you!"

The Yamanote line stopped at Harajuku and a few more passengers got off. I checked my watch, trying not to focus on how nervous I was next to my best friend. Her body was cool, but nothing like I was expecting her to be.

"Darn." I swore, looking at the green circular screen on the wall, "I hope the others are okay."

"I'm sure they will be Takato." Jeri mumbled, watching as the train doors shut again, "They're strong."

"Yeah." I peered at her thoughtful "Jeri, it's as though overnight you've changed into a completely different person. I mean, what did you and Rika even talk about?"

The train started to rumble beneath our feet again and I lost balance for a moment.

"Oh, Rika gave me an exercise," Jeri said, as she pressed herself closer to me, "she said that whenever I get scared and confused as to what the right thing to do is, I should close my eyes and think about what I would do, if I could do anything, and if everyone else didn't exist." The girl glanced out the window, "I think Rika means I should put myself first instead of worrying what others think of me."

"Well, considering its Rika, that does sound pretty cool." I admitted, although I wasn't sure what else to say, "You actually make Rika sound smart."

Jeri giggled, such a relief to hear, and she wasn't shivering anymore.

"Thanks for the hugs, Takato," she snuggled up to me, so warm and soft, "You're a really good friend."

"Hehe, that's my job!" I smiled goofily, smelling her freshly washed hair, "You're not shivering anymore either!"

I didn't mind that she called me a 'friend', I mean this change would take getting used to for the both of us!

"I know. It's all because of you, Takato, being so thoughtful," Jeri shut her eyes, but I couldn't let her fall asleep so tried another tactic of conversation.

"So what's your battle plan to tame your new Digimon, Jeri?" I asked, feeling a little more optimistic about PetalGuilmon. Jeri touched my shoulder with one of her hands.

"Well, when you told me the story, it reminded me of when my mother died and there was a period of a couple of months where my Dad was looking for another girl to go out with. It was scary and confusing and all I really wanted was my mum, but now I know, just having a mother figure is nice. I hope that makes sense. It's nice to have someone to look up to and believe in."

"My parents have always been together so I don't quite get it, unless you're talking about when a baby is first born and it yearns for its mother?"

I turned red. If Jeri is right, and she is Petalguilmon's mother then does that make me its Dad? We both helped create her after all. Oh no, I'm too young to be a dad! Would I be expected to provide the Digimon diapers? I guess Guilmon was smart enough to do his business outside now, but that didn't go according to plan at first.

"Yes, that's it, Takato," Jeri nodded, "I think it just wants to know who I am, and I can calm it down that way. It's like Leomon said, my Lion heart will come in use one day."

"It always does." I agreed, "Day and night, I always see it in you, Jeri, just sometimes you don't see it in yourself."

"I think that's why Rika is so strong, Takato. She's always thinking about what she wants to do, and knows she can do anything."

"Yeah," I struggled to keep my eyes open, "I guess you're right about that too."

* * *

"Rika, get out!" Renamon yelled, and she picked the Tamers up and transported them back to Guilmon's hide out. "You have to stay safe. If I need your help I'll let you know. Petalguilmon seems to be wearing itself out, but it has a lot of energy."

"But Renamon," Rika called, then her voice became quieter, "Take care of yourself too."

"I always do." The fox said solemnly.

She vanished. Rika sighed, watched steam hiss from trees, as Renamon cleaned up the mess, gazed at the pretty lights in the park and turned back to Henry. His head was resting on the girl's knee, completely knocked out. Rika had never seen him look as peaceful.

 _Hopefully he isn't having dreams about me,_  she thought _. Maybe when he wakes up he won't remember those strange things he said to me._

After all, she liked Ryo. Henry had no place butting in. Inspired by Jeri's courage, Rika had been inspired to tell Ryo how she felt once Jeri did the same for Takato, but she had not received an update yet. The Digimon Queen carefully placed a hand on Henry's head. There was no fever.

She moved her hand quickly as though she'd discovered a spider.

 _Why do I like Ryo anyway? He's totally up himself,_  but the girl realized he was only arrogant some of the time.  _He knows what he's doing. Henry just sort of knows what he's doing, he's sort of confident, and sort of smart and sort of doesn't cut it!_

Henry moaned and Rika froze. He stirred. Rika slowly went back and moved Henry's head onto the grass. He would get dirt on it, but who cares?

"Hey Rika, why are we back here?" he asked, groggily, "I don't remember anything except getting my hair burnt off. Well, mostly off."

He patted his head, finding only a small bald patch and slowly, rest onto one of his elbows.

"Seriously? You don't remember a thing?" Rika asked in disbelief.

Henry nodded. "Not a clue."

"Hmph!"

Rika thought deeply. She could make up a story and just leave out all those creepy things Henry said, that would totally make sure none of that stuff ever comes up again.

"Well, Petalguilmon got you with her Wisteria Shower." The girl explained slowly, "You collapsed onto the ground, kept laughing your head off and every time I tried to talk to you, you kept making stupid jokes about stupid things."

Henry grinned, "Yeah, as far as getting attacked goes that sounds like fun. I haven't had a good giggle fit in a long time!"

 _Yeah, because you're so serious, Gogglehead. Rika_ thought, angrily.

"Haha, I guess they are fun," Rika admitted, thinking back to the incident, "Kinda painful though."

He wouldn't get the 'painful' reference. "Yeah. My ribs still hurt, to be honest."

Henry got up and paced around to get his body moving again, "So I guess Renamon left us here to wait for it to all be over?" he guessed, walking back over to Rika, "Has Takato come back?"

"Not that I know of." Rika mumbled, "I think he'd tell me."

"Bummer. It looks like Renamon has it under control, but I'm not looking forward to explaining this to my parents. I don't think we can deal with a city of giggle fits."

"Agreed." Rika nodded. "But I'm sure Takato and Jeri are going as fast as they can."

"Hey, did you know Jeri is going out with Takato now?" Henry said, turning back in her direction "I'm not one for the goss usually, but man, that was truly something. Who would have thought Takato had it in him?"

"He bought her stupid presents. I don't see how that was going to help anything at all." Rika said, defiantly, crushing a leaf with her fingers. "You can't pay someone to believe in themselves."

"Hey, I'm sure that's not what Takato was trying to do," Henry soothed her, "I think it's just… he wanted him to let her know he cared about her."

"Pff, its stupid commercial junk." The girl grumbled, "He could spend his money on something useful, like some more modify cards or a brain."

Henry laughed, "You really can't get over your jealousy, can you, Rika?"

"What?" Rika spat, "I'm not jealous!"

 _Damn, he's right,_ she thought _, that's the perfect signal that I'm jealous._

Rika hesitated, trying to think of how to respond to the situation. "It's just I told myself I was going to tell someone I liked them after Jeri asked Takato out, but… I dunno, it's stupid."

"Why is it?" Henry asked.

Rika kicked the ground. "I've gone all chicken, like as if Ryo would ever say yes to my girly question!"

"Oh." Henry's face fell, "So you like Ryo, huh?"

He should have figured it out on his own. The two shared a chemistry that was hard to find anywhere else. At least, it was an exchange which didn't involve one continuously insulting the other. Rika respected Ryo, and it probably helped he dressed cool as well.

"Yeah!" Rika yelled, just having realized what she said, "So what?"

"Nothing, nothing," Henry took a deep breath, "You know Rika, you're acting awfully defensive. I'm just having a polite conversation. You don't have to yell at me."

"Well…" Rika bit her lip; red in the face, "I'm not used to talking about this stuff. Just leave me alone, Henry."

"Haha, well maybe you could do with a little Wisteria Shower." Henry chuckled, peering at Rika knowingly. Rika's face fell. She looked sadly at Henry, as distraught as if someone had stolen her Digimon Cards. Her voice was calm, but filled with an underlying hatred.

"Stop bringing up topics like what I do for fun and stop acting like you know me or something because you don't!"

"Jeez, okay, Louise."

Henry sat down, looking at the smoke billowing out of trees, and sighed.

"I hope Takato and Jeri get here soon."

* * *

I panted, pulling Jeri along with me by the arm, through the trees, towards the smoke. I glanced at my Digivice. The flashing lights pointed at the centre.

"Yep, straight ahead, Jeri. Just a little further."

But Jeri resisted. She stopped dead in her tracks and pulled me towards her. She pointed in the bushes.

"What's the matter, Jeri?" I asked.

She whispered. "I think Rika's upset. Look."

She pointed. Sure enough, through the dark blackened trees, Rika was crying, holding her head in her arms.

Takato hesitated. "Come on, is this really the time?"

"Yes!" Jeri said defiantly, "Of course it is Takato! What kind of mother would I be if I didn't care for my friends?"

God, she's taking this mother thing a little too seriously. Ah well!

Jeri ran up to Rika, but I didn't follow. Instead, I walked a little further to Guilmon's Hide Out where Henry was gazing weary eyed out at the city. He appeared as movie stars did when they had been smoking pensively before the credits rolled.

"Oh, hi Takato," He murmured, waving weakly at his friend, "I thought we'd seen the last of this park turned to charcoal, huh?'

"Yeah," I bent down beside him, "It's quiet now. What's up? Did something really bad happen?"

"Honestly, I don't even know," Henry wiped his forehead with his hands, "Rika's been acting very strangely since I woke up. I'm starting to think she won't tell me something. It's as though she's scared of me."

"Sounds like Jeri," I chuckled, "But Henry, I have to go get the two Guilmon sorted out so could you please talk to Rika or something? Just I need Jeri to come with me."

Henry sighed and stared at his shoes, "I already tried before and it didn't work. Sorry, Takato. I think I'll go home, but I wanted to check everything was ok with you and Jeri first."

"Maybe she'll talk to you about it tomorrow?" I suggested.

Henry frowned, "Goodnight, Takato."

He walked off toward another part of the road, looking as dead and miserable as I was yesterday. I followed, in hopes that Jeri will listen to reason and end the Digimon madness.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Notes:_  I added a few extra scenes to this chapter and it has been cut off earlier. I'm quite happy with the result. Hope you are enjoying it! Please R&R.

* * *

Renamon sensed that the fight was over. Petalguilmon's shrieks broke the silence far less frequently, but it was still an unpleasant experience. At least she was the only Digimon besides the fox that was still awake. Renamon had put out all the fires but was still keeping an eye on the flying Digimon. The park was far more peaceful and a number of the couples had gone home of their own accord. With a stealthy shield of Diamond Storm she deflected Wisteria Shower. The only targets besides her were the trees.

Renamon sighed. Despite succeeding in her goal, she was drained.

 _I should bring Terriermon back to its Tamer,_  the fox though. Enjoying the gentle breeze, she leapt down, held the bunny in her arms and jumped off into the moonlight.

* * *

I approached Jeri just as Rika was starting to get angry. I suppose that meant she was returning to her normal self. It didn't seem like her to still be in tears though. I wonder what could be the problem…

"Jeri, it's going to be okay." Rika said with a croak, "Just go with Takato, I'm going home, and you can come talk to me about it after if you really want to."

"But Rika-"

"Sleep well, Jeri." Rika murmured, and without another tear, she walked off, her sneakers making soft sounds in the grass. Suddenly, it became apparent just how still the park had become. Spotting me, Jeri fell into my arms.

"Takato, Rika hates me, doesn't she?"

Jeri was shaking again. Oh, brother.

"I don't think so. That just what Rika does." I said with a shrug, watching her leave in confusion.

My  _girlfriend_  took a moment to think before she shook her head. "You're right. She's just really sad. Thank you, Takato." She squeezed me before letting go, "Let's go get the Digimon back!"

I wanted to hold her hand as we ran through the trees, but I didn't move quick enough. Past the next row of trees lay the blackened, acrid stench of the wrecked park. The awkward zigg zaggs of landscape damage reminded me of my early Tamer days when Impmon would treat the place like a war zone. PetalGuilmon was panting on the ground, bruises and dirt all over, eyes half open. It didn't appear to be a threat anymore. Guilmon was fast asleep to my left under a tree, snoring with a hiss. All that was left was returning PetalGuilmon to its Tamer.

"Hah. They're exhausted," I chuckled, bewildered. "So much for that! Here I was thinking things were gonna get ugly."

I turned to Jeri. She looked as though someone had just pulled a prank on her for Halloween.

"Are you alright, Jeri?" I probed, and I gently shook her shoulder, "Please don't tell me PetalGuilmon is too scary."

I almost had to block my ears from the sudden change from the girl. "Oh my gosh, Takato!" Jeri squealed, noticing my gift, "Is that a  _girl_  Guilmon?"

"Sure is." I smiled, feeling proud of myself, "I designed her just for you."

"Oh, wow! She's amazing!" Jeri exclaimed, jumping in awe, "And she belongs to me? Thank you so much Takato!"

Eyes sparkling excitedly, she lifted her Digivice out of her jacket pocket and pointed it toward the pink dinosaur. Deep down, I could sense a small inkling of fear, "Come on, Digivice."

A familiar sound reached my ears and a scramble of words with an image were projected an inch above the screen. Jeri grinned, relieved the machine was working. I peered over Jeri's shoulder to watch, but my girlfriend read it aloud.

"PetalGuilmon an angelic Digimon, rookie level, special attacks include Wisteria Shower, Coxcomb Blast and Cypress Claw."

 _I knew the claws on her feet were good for something,_  I thought. What a troublesome Digimon. Perhaps Guilmon could compete with her for the 'Digimon that requires the most maintenance' award.

"Now I guess all you have to do is go talk to her." I murmured, staring at the flying Digimon in amazement. It looked really different now the smog had cleared, and it had stopped in its tracks, "I'll get Guilmon."

It was so quiet I felt compelled to treat the situation as though I was sneaking around my house in the middle of the night. Like I was approaching a celebrity, I gave a feeble wave, stepping around the scorched grass like it was a bomb.

Now that I was closer I could see just how much slimmer PetalGuilmon was compared to the male counterpart. Her snout appeared slender, more feminine and the teeth looked more suited to an omnivore. The claws were very sharp, and the wings were similar to AeroVeedramon. I guess the Digital World wanted to save fluffy wings for Digimon with fur, but she still looked cool. If anything, it looked like a way it could trick its enemies into thinking it was aggressive.

Gaining confidence that I wouldn't be attacked, I ran over to Guilmon and shook him. It was no use. Feeling pathetic, I tried to pull the dinosaur by the tail. Every few seconds Guilmon was dragged an inch backward, but it gave me a clear view of Jeri. He was a crazy heavy sleeper. I watched from a distance as my girlfriend bent down on her knees and held out her hand, pajamas and all.

"Hello Petalguilmon." Her voice only still audible, "I'm r-r-r-really happy to meet you. My name is J-Jeri. See, Takato created you and I'm your t-tamer, this is your Digivice, see." The girl pointed to the Digivice in order to make the message clearer.

_This must be bringing back memories of Leomon,_

Jeri hesitated and moved forward closer, "So please don't be scared anymore. I promise I won't hurt you."

At first, I wondered if the dinosaur was too worn out to think straight as it didn't respond, but the Digivice flashed once and Petalguilmon nuzzled Jeri in the face. Jeri laughed out of nerves but the gesture was quite innocently. She blinked, sniffed and then I think sneezed. It was hard to tell.

"Hello, Jeri." It rasped in a small voice.

Wow, she could speak already? Then why did all of this have to happen? I waved at Jeri, but she was too absorbed in her Digimon. Thankfully it didn't sound as horrible as her roars.

"I'm better. Thanks." Jeri tried to smile, but it was obvious she was tired, "Happy that you're here and finally talking to me Petalguilmon!"

From an angle it was hard to see entirely, but Jeri leant forward and hugged her new Digimon. I felt protective warmth for Jeri; it was nice to know I had made her happy. Even though I'd have to take Jeri back to her house and introduce the new Digimon to her parents, I felt optimistic. I'm pretty sure they understood how important the Digimon were to us and the planet.

"Hey Jeri," I called out, giving up on Guilmon, "Do you think Petalguilmon likes bread?"

Jeri grinned and PetalGuilmon wagged her tail.

* * *

"Goodness, you're still in your pajamas, Jeri! Didn't you bring any spare clothes with you?"

My parents were initially relieved to see us without a scratch, and this time the claim was real – I checked - but Mum nearly fainted when she saw PetalGuilmon.

"Takato!" her expression was suspicious as she peered at the little pink dinosaur at her feet, "Please don't tell me you want us to create more room out the back for this one!"

The kitchen light was the only one that was still on, my parents looked cozy in dressing gowns and slippers, and steaming tea sat on the dinner table. It would have been welcoming if it wasn't for the weird looks.

"She's not mine, Mum!" I protested, keeping my hands firm in my pockets, "its Jeri's Digimon."

My mum's mental resistance dissolved instantly. It was like she had assumed I was just going to create my own miniature Digimon army in the house. Yeah, not quite!

Jeri bowed. "I'm sorry, Mrs Matsuki." she pat PetalGuilmon on the head, "if she is a bother to you I can ring Mrs Katou and ask for a lift home."

"But why?" Guilmon muttered to me, tugging on my jacket, "Why does Jeri need to go home?"

"Not now, boy." I whispered, but my parents appeared to be thinking the same. Their posture slackened and there was a twinkle of compassion in their eyes.

"Honey, no." my Mum cooed. Timid, she took a step forward. It was weird to see her be affectionate toward someone other than me, "We don't want you to leave. If your parents aren't used to having pets I doubt they will be very excited about…"

My Dad stepped forward, " _We_  are used to Guilmon around here." He interrupted, loudly, "Not to worry, Jeri, we just would have… uh,  _preferred_ , that if Takato was going to make a new Digimon to live  _here_ , that he'd talk to us about it first – but we understand that is not the situation." He gave me a knowing look. That was one of the nicer things my Dad had said in the past few days. "Erm, would you like us to speak to Mrs Katou for you about your Digimon?"

It was freaky to hear them refer to Jeri's step mum as 'Mrs Katou', something so impersonal, but it didn't seem to bother my parents. Jeri's confidence slowly returned. She peered at PetalGuilmon, then to my Mum.

"If that isn't any trouble, Mrs Matsuki."

"No, not at all, Jeri." My mum insisted, although I could tell she was pretty tired, "We need to call her back to let her know you're here anyway. Even if she is upset, we'll try to negotiate something."

"How about I do it, hun?" my Dad suggested, to my Mum this time, and the woman looked as though a miracle had occurred.

"Thank you!" she gasped in relief.

"Thanks, Dad." I said, genuinely grateful for the offer, "Do you know where Jeri can sleep?"

My mum took a big gulp of her tea, "You're lucky Mrs Katou is so organized. Once she called to let us know where you'd gone and that Jeri would be coming over here, we went and prepared a sleeping bag in your room, Takato." She noticed when I squirmed nervously, "I hope you don't mind, Jeri. We usually offer the basement to guests but since Guilmon trashed it… let's just say the renovations haven't happened yet."

"That sounds lovely, Mrs Matsuki." Jeri said politely.

"Where do I sleep?" PetalGuilmon chimed in, nearly as shy as Jeri. Guilmon jumped in before I could.

"We sleep outside. It isn't cold, I made a family of boxes." He said, happily, "I'll show you after we tell Takato and Jeri goodnight."

* * *

Surprisingly, Jeri and I were awfully quiet once we went to bed. I couldn't help freaking out about how to behave with a girl in my room, but otherwise it was fine. She was worried her Dad would get mad at her for having a Digimon, so I promised we'd sort it out in the morning. It wasn't worth trying to eavesdrop, especially if something went wrong. My Mum was pretty good at sorting out conflict on her own…. well, if it didn't involve my Dad!

At least PetalGuilmon had come through on a Friday.

* * *

The next morning was a rough one for us Tamers since we got very little sleep. It seemed my parents were similar. My Mum had heavier bags under her eyes than usual.

"Oh, good morning Jeri!" My mum beamed at her, oddly energetic considering it was the morning rush. "Did you manage to sleep on Takato's messy floor?"

"It's not that messy!" I grumbled, to which Jeri giggled.

"Good, thank you, Mrs Matsuki." Jeri gave a small wave. She felt somewhat disorientated that she didn't have any clean clothes to change into. "How is PetalGuilmon?"

"You can go say hello to her if you like." Mum said, busy trying to count change for the till. The next comment was for me, "Your father is quickly hanging out a load of washing out there."

"Sure, Mum," I said, wondering if Guilmon had accidentally squashed PetalGuilmon in his sleep. Outside, it was apparent that was not the case. Guilmon was trying to help my Dad with the laundry by pushing the basket around with his nose. PetalGuilmon tried to dry them faster with her wings.

Jeri ran up to PetalGuilmon and hugged her, "Are you ok?"

As one half of a box dragged in the breeze, I noticed the assortment of boxes looked worn out. Perhaps it was time for some new ones, or even spare milk crates.

"Sleepy." Petalguilmon replied shyly, eyes half open. "Very sleepy."

"I know what can help!" Guilmon called, and he jumped on her. There was a smashing sound and they were now on the ground. I groaned. The red dinosaur laughed.

"I'd be careful, Guilmon." Dad advised, unclipping some pegs, "You never know when a woman won't approve of something. I'd ask before doing that trick!"

"Aw, okay!" Guilmon hopped off. "I'm sorry Petalguilmon, are you hurting?"

But Petalguilmon had fallen asleep.

"Wow, okay." I said, bewildered. The red dinosaur groaned in disappointment and suggled up for some pats, which I gave, but I wasn't looking at him. Jeri and my Dad caught eyes for a moment, and then she picked up some more pegs from the line.

"You're a great little helper, Jeri." My Dad encouraged, picking up another shirt. I blushed as I spotted some of my underwear on the line. "W-would, uh… I spoke to Mrs Katou last night – would you like to know what she said?"

Jeri stamped her feet on the ground like she was a rebellious toddler, "Am I in trouble?"

My Dad laughed and tried to catch Jeri's eye to offer a smile. "No! Mrs Katou seems like she cares a lot about you. She said she would look into accommodating your…  _PetalGuilmon_ , was it? She said your Dad would probably be … erm… she was going to try bring your Dad around. Apparently the chances are quite good."

He ended rather awkwardly, and Jeri raised her head. "Thank you, Mr Matsuki. It means a lot that you did that for me."

"I understand, kiddo." He grinned, "My Dad did the same when I brought a pet rat home off the street. Needless to say… well…"

Jeez, could my Dad make himself sound even dumber? I stepped in to try change the subject.

"Dad, if Jeri wants to come over more – for whatever reason – can she?"

Jeri was definitely blushing now, but my Dad was trying to calculate something, "So long as you ask beforehand, Takato, so we can be properly prepared, I don't see why not."

 _Yes!_  I thought, and Guilmon wagged his tail.

"You and Jeri can have lots of fun together, just like at school!"

"That's right boy." I scratched the Digimon behind the ears, "Just like at school."


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe I was so stressed out I almost forgot him," Henry mouthed, taking his beaten up Terriermon out of the protective grasp of Renamon. It was still so dark and it would take a good half an hour to get home. He snuggled his Digimon partner, burying his nose in its ears.

The fox hesitated, "I need to get back to Rika, but," she peered over her shoulder, "I wouldn't let Rika's comments bother you."

"What?" Henry backed away a step, "What do you mean? How can I  _not_  worry about it?"

Renamon moved a step closer to him, almost as though she was going to take the Tamer in her arms too. "Rika is… still trying to figure out what she wants. I admit I don't know much about it myself, but I would try not to upset her further by probing. She is doing the best she can."

The boy was slightly offended by this, "Like  _she's_  the only one who is like that? You're acting like Rika is somehow unique from everyone else. She isn't! None of us Tamers can go through the day like other boys and girls our age; we just don't live the same lives. You're trying to tell me that's not confusing in of itself?"

The fox peered into the stars, emotionless. "Being a Digimon, I only know what Rika has told me. I don't mean to neglect your side. I'm sorry."

Henry threw down his arms and kept walking, "Sorry – I  _know_! I guess her sassy attitude is really getting on my nerves. Getting snappy in life-death situations is understandable, but just for _talking_  – jeez. That girl needs therapy or something."

"I'm sorry, Henry." Renamon said, and Henry knew she was telling the truth, "What sort of other aspects of life have you found difficult?"

Henry sighed, "I can't explain it in the amount of time you need. Digimon don't deal with the same challenges as humans do. It's… I need to do some thinking too, I guess. Thanks, Renamon. I'm sorry I can't be more helpful."

He listened to his music on the road home, thinking the words over, and they didn't leave him in his dreams, either.

* * *

Instead, he woke like he'd never slept. He groaned. Even if the sun was hidden by cloud it still made his room too bright, especially with the glare off his multiple computer screens.

Henry certainly wasn't in the mood to hear Suzie doing a Miss Pretty Pants treatment to Lopmon at the morning. He groaned and covered his ears with his pillow.

"Be quiet, Suzie!" he screamed into the pillow.

Terriermon laughed. "Now you know how it feels to be me."

"Oh shush. I'm just tired." The boy raised his head, "You don't know what it's like to have one of your friends get mad at you for no reason."

"Uhhh, yes, I do." The Digimon cackled, "Also, it's funny that you don't even realize it's almost past breakfast time. That's a big sleep in!"

"Just because you want food." Henry grumbled.

"Terriermon!" Suzie burst through the door, wearing her own Princess Pretty Pants setup. "Time to go for a picnic with Lopmon and you will have tea and bread at the TV table."

"Nice, the TV table!" Terrriermon tried to sound optimistic, although knowing Suzie she would put her DVDs of Care Bears or Rolly Polly Olly on there. Ew.

"You should come too, Hendry!" his little sister exclaimed.

"I'd rather not right now, sorry Suzie." Henry shut his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep. "Have fun though. I'll be right here. Tell me how it goes, alright?"

When his sister plodded out of the room, Henry turned to his phone and text Rika.

Want to meet up for coffee? I want to know if there's anything I can do to help you - Henry

Rika answered almost instantly. Maybe she had been fiddling with her phone:

I would like to sleep in this morning. If anything, I will let you know later. - Rika

Henry groaned and put his phone away. That's just codename for 'No, thanks.'. His options were either listen to Suzie and Terriermon's tea party, or go for a walk and get some fresh air and relaxation. Fresh air sounded good, he rationalized.

It was cold and foggy outside but it was a nice contrast to the recent hot weather

* * *

"Hey Ryo, does Rika strike you as the type who would like me?" Henry asked on his cell, pacing through the shopping mall to inspect if the outside world had been affected much by the park incident. So far it looked pretty tame. "She's been acting really weird and that's the sort of hint Takato was giving me."

"I'd love to tell you Henry but I'm kind of preparing for a shower right now." Ryo said, folding a shirt on his bed, "I know it's tricky, but it's Rika. She's a tricky woman. I think if you can sympathize with her she might warm up. Does she strike you as the type that would fancy me?"

 _Of course she likes you!_  Henry wanted to shout into the phone, _or were her apparent insults not obvious enough?_

The boy decided he would not inflate Ryo's ego today.

"I'll let you get back to your shower, Ryo. Bye."

Henry hung up. If Rika had just given him a straight answer he wouldn't be in a mess like this. Was being a good friend too much to ask?

The boy opened up his phone and wrote one more text to Rika, keeping in mind Renamon's advice as he did.

Hey. I'm sorry for pressuring you to talk last night. It was wrong of me and again, I'd like to rehash my apology. If you don't want to say anything, I'll understand, but I hope you're doing what's best for you. Best wishes, Henry.

SENT

"Why do I even bother?" Henry muttered to himself, looking for the electronic store and somewhere to get lunch, "There's no need for me to obsess over the one-track motives of poor Rika!"

He looked at his phone again, still no answer.

"I don't understand."

* * *

Back on the train, Jeri, the Digimon and I rest most of the way. We got a few stares, but thankfully no one accused the Guilmon of terrorizing the public. When I felt awake enough, I peered at Jeri. She was looking out the window with PetalGuilmon on her lap.

"Why does this world look so interesting, Jeri?" the pink dinosaur asked, "Even this train is pretty."

"The world is very nice when you have great friends." Jeri smiled at me, and I turned red,"Isn't that right, Takato?"  
"Yeah, Jeri's right." I paused, as the events of last night became clearer in my head, "I wonder what the rest of Petalguilmon's attacks are. Give me a sec. Can I?"

"Go ahead, Takato."

I pointed my Digivice at Petalguilmon.

"This won't hurt, don't be scared."

The information appeared on screen.  
"Wisteria Storm; sends enemies into a state of playfulness - well we already know that, not the most useful of attacks; Coxcomb Blast: looks like a pink pyrospeare. It sends the enemy into a state of infatuation, making it stop attacking; that sounds really scary, actually- and Cypress Claw: Petalguilmon stabs the enemy with the claws on its feet. Obvious. Making people fall in love is one thing Guilmon can't do!"

"Hey!" Guilmon took offense. "You love me, don't you Takato?"

I pat my Digimon.

"Don't worry boy. You don't need to compete or anything. What do you think, Jeri?"

 _Please say you like it,_ I thought.

"I think she's wonderful!" Jeri smiled, and she pat Petalguilmon again, who smiled, "I don't care if she doesn't attack. I don't want any more fighting, anyway."

I blushed; taking the only chance I could find to compliment her. "I… I think you're wonderful too, Jeri"

Inserting compliments randomly into conversation seemed like a talent of mine, I guess!

"Hey Takato," Jeri began, "Do you want to have a Digimon Tamer sleepover sometime?"

"Um, a sleepover?" I asked, dumbstruck. "Why?"

The guys at school hardly ever did sleep overs, and if we did it involved Digimon cards or video games, but I don't think that's what Jeri had in mind. She appeared quite innocent. "I just thought it would help get our minds off all the arguing, especially between Henry and Rika."

 _Will that really fix things?_  I wanted to say, but resisted.

"Haha, maybe Petalguilmon could lighten up the party." I joked, "Spin the bottle and Coxcomb blast sounds like it would create something… interesting."

Jeri jumped, excited in her seat, "I wasn't thinking of that, but you have a point, Takato. Maybe we can help Rika and Henry stop being angry that way."

 _Tehnically, it might flip the other way as well,_  I thought. Somehow this made me more nervous than anything. Maybe meddling with others emotions wasn't a good idea.

"You know, maybe Petalguilmon is meant to teach Digimon not to fight." I theorized, trying to get off the topic of sleepovers, "Maybe she's like Calumon, a special Digimon. I dunno. Maybe my imagination is messed up."

"You are a great drawer, Takato. Petalguilmon is sooo cute!" Jeri smothered her in a half-hearted hug, to Pealguilmon's discomfort.

The Yamenote line came to a shuddering halt and the entire compartment seemed to completely empty, and then fill up again. It was difficult not to get squashed on this train.

Jeri looked at me intently, as though trying to figure me out. It became such a long moment I began to feel uneasy, but then she opened her mouth.

"Petalguilmon, use Coxcomb blast on Takato."

"Oh, no, Jeri, don't do that!" I blurted out. What embarrassing things would come out of my mouth if she did? Not only that – we were on a moving train! It could miss!

It was too late.

"Coxcomb blast!" Petalguilmon called. Many curious eyes turned to us and some gasped in the next few moments.

I watched in slow motion as Petalguilmon opened its impressive jaw and a pink light shone out of it. It was a bubble of light, not a fire ball, and it burst onto me like a piece of bubble gum. The gasps of surrounding passengers were drowned out by my own light headedness. My head spun, and then it was like I didn't have a mind at all. I felt really good.

"Hahah, I've never taken drugs but this haha feels hahah like it would be pretty close, Jeri." I fell onto the seat, hugging Petalguilmon. Never mind other people were looking, this must be funny to watch! "You are really pretty, Petals."

"Petals?" Guilmon repeated, looking annoyed, "Takato, pay attention to me!"

If Jeri was astounded or not was impossible to tell – I was so caught up in the moment that only particular attributes jumped out at me. My body had turned into jelly.

"And you too Guilmon, I'm so sorry for ignoring you." I hugged him, stroking his back ,"it's just all this has happened at once and I wasn't sure what else to do. I'm sure things will be back to normal soon, oh and Jeri…" I smiled at my beautiful girlfriend. "You're going to be the most beautiful Tamer in the whole Universe. I can imagine when you're older, maybe 18 or 20, damn, you'd be hot stuff, Jeri, and me when I'm 18, I'm still going to want you."

Some other passengers started to giggle, but I didn't care, "Always, and always, and these Digimon are our children and maybe when we're older and I'm out studying to be a Chef or something like that, we can have actual human children and have a family. Wouldn't that be excellent, Jeri?"

"Takato, you're thinking a bit far ahead, it's creeping me out a little bit." Jeri tried to sit away but I hugged her.

"Don't be scared of me!" I pleaded, holding her close like how Guilmon did to me sometimes, "You're the greatest, Jeri." Expressing another repressed fantasy, I kissed her on the cheek. "We can rent a movie and have our own little corner and be gross teenagers for a while, maybe even when we're back in a sleeping bag, if you get what I mean!"

"Takato, stop it!" Jeri was overwhelmed now, "PetalGuilmon!"

"I know!" Guilmon announced. Before I knew what was happening he crawled closer to me and gave me a big whack over the head. The pain was muted, almost as if the dinosaur had a pair of cushions for claws. At first there was a flicker of blackness, and then the sound faded out. The train became a blur, and the last thing I remember hearing was the rattling of train rails.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8: Phone Calls and a Headache**

* * *

I woke up to a bright glare from behind my eyelids, so I didn't dare open them, but I groaned. My head felt like a big chunk of lead was trying to burst out of my skull, following the pull of changing gravity. Like a bad cruise I went on once, my body rocked unevenly from side to side, and I jumped as Guilmon muttered from underneath me.

"Hey, PetalGuilmon. I think Takato is waking up!"

"Uggghh…" I replied, bringing an arm over my eyes to lessen the brightness. Was Guilmon carrying me? It felt like it. His joints moved against the back of my ribs as he walked, but the other Digimon must be helping too. I turned my head to the side as Jeri spoke.

"Takato, I am nearly at my Dad's house. Can you stand?"

 _Stand?_  I thought devastated, the words too weak to come out of my mouth, so I shook my head instead.

"Aww, Takato," Guilmon lulled, "but I don't think Jeri wants to knock on the door with you on my back!"

"I could wake him if you want, Jeri," PetalGuilmon suggested.

The girl must be walking alongside me from how close her voice was.

"No. I don't want this repeated all over again." she explained, "Guilmon, maybe rest with Takato in the shade and I'll….go by myself."

"J-Jeri," I croaked, but it was too quiet to reach my girlfriend's ears. I didn't want her to face her Dad alone, especially if he was going to be a jerk about it. Before I could protest, Guilmon drastically changed direction and his grip on me tightened as he lowered himself onto the grass. I followed slowly, a sick person reaching for anything solid. Tokyo was good like that. There was always a patch of green somewhere if you needed it. Now that my eyelids weren't overheating, I opened them, taking a moment to adjust to the light. Jeri was about to knock on the door to her Dad's house, appearing somewhat nervous, even with PetalGuilmon for support.

"Are you alright, Takatomon?" Guilmon wondered, sitting next to me.

I vaulted half an inch into the air, forgetting my Digimon pal had been there the whole time. "Uh, I've been better, Guilmon."

 _Way better,_  I wanted to add, but I was still disorientated.

"Are you scared about Jeri?" the Digimon probed. He looked so innocent I had to answer.

"Yeah," I hugged my knees as the heaviness in my brain decreased, "Kinda. Her Dad's just a kind of scary."

What had happened? There was a swollen spot at the back of my head and my memory was out of sorts.

"But Takato," Guilmon put a claw to his chin, trying to understand, "Jeri's Dad's not a Digimon – what is there to be scared about?"

Of course a Digimon would think outside the box! I smiled weakly and pat Guilmon on the head, "You're right, boy." the shade was actually pretty nice now I'd gotten the use of my body back, "If Jeri's Dad does anything I'll send you over there to tickle him!"

"Tickles!" The dinosaur was very happy about this, "That sounds like fun, Takato!"

I laughed, but it was sharply interrupted by Jeri's front door opening. Her Dad hadn't even answered the door, but Mrs Katou. She smiled and said something I couldn't hear, but I could assume it was somewhat positive because Jeri disappeared inside. Safe and sound... I hope.

"Bye Jeri," Guilmon waved, "Bye PetalGuilmon."

I waved with my friend, hoping Jeri would be alright. "Did we figure out if a party was a good idea?"

"You're asking?" the Digimon questioned, walking over to the footpath again, "Anything with friends is a good idea!"

I smiled, "I guess you're right, boy."

Feeling more at ease, what happened on the train came back to me. The crowd staring at us, the burst of pink light, a feeling of euphoria... and what I'd said. It was crazy stuff that I only confessed in my most secret thoughts! A tidal wave of guilt came over me and I groaned as if I'd suddenly contracted food poisoning.

"Please don't tell me I said all those things I think I said on the train, Guilmon!" I said in dismay. All of my wildest fantasies coming out of my mouth all at once would drive anyone nuts! I deserved that big whack on the head.

"You did!" Guilmon replied, as excited as he would be if I offered him food.

"No!" I mouthed, wondering what the dinosaur had to be excited about. I tried to get to my feet, but it happened so slowly I could have been Suzie, "I have to go in there and say I'm sorry."

"Noo, Takato, we can't!" Guilmon protested, grabbing my shirt, "We need to get home, otherwise Jeri might get sadder."

"I guess."

My parents wouldn't be happy if I stayed all the time at Jeri's house without telling them.

Disgruntled, I gave up and bowed in the direction of Jeri's house.  _Please don't hate me, Jeri. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you._

I walked away with Guilmon, finding it very hard to stop thinking I was an idiot despite the Digimon's persistence that I wasn't.

* * *

Terriermon had been out of the Princess Pretty Pants outfit for a while, but he was still cynical and unwilling to speak to Henry about much, not that the Tamer was complaining. He was content to play hours of  _System Shock 2_  without interruption. It had been a laid back day and that's what he needed. He was beginning a dialogue sequence with a guy on a bed when vibrations rippled across his table and touched his wrist. Someone was calling him and the mobile threatened to fall off the desk.

 _I wonder if that's Rika_ , Henry wondered, only to be mildly disappointed when he saw the Caller ID. Still, he brought the receiver to his ear.

"Hey, Takato."

"Henry!" I sounded breathless, back at home myself, "Are you doing ok after yesterday?"

The boy shrugged and took a moment to answer, "I'm alright, just been playing a video game."

"Oh, yeah? That sounds cool," I mumbled, nearly feigning interest, "Did Rika end up saying anything?"

"Nah," Henry paused his game, but kept whirling the mouse in circles to distract himself, "I text her a few times but I haven't heard back."

"Nothing, huh?" I repeated, sounding as downtrodden as Henry felt. "What… what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Takato," Henry said wearily, taking his hand off the mouse and turning his chair away from Terriermon "I'm ready to give up. It's not like I see her every day so it wouldn't matter."

"Don't say that! Of course it matters!" I responded determined.

 _Of course Takato would say that,_  Henry thought,  _he's such a peacekeeper._

The boy rest the receiver against his shoulder, trying to stop Terriermon from listening in. "I don't have a problem with her, she's the one being stubborn."

"Yeah…" my voice faded away, struggling to come up with more words.

"Nice job on telling Jeri you liked her." Henry added in.

"I don't know." I was suddenly shy, "I did something pretty stupid today so I'm hoping I get a chance to make it up to her."

Henry chuckled, "What did you do?"

"It's a long story," I said, sheepish, "Hey, Jeri and I was thinking of getting the gang together for a sleep over – what do you think?"

Henry pushed his hand in front to stop Terriermon's jumping on his lap. "It can't hurt to get a bunch of people together to make awkward conversation more normal."

"You talk normal all the time, Henry."

"Yeah?" Henry was unconvinced, "Tell that to Rika."

"She's scary." I said meekly.

* * *

In another district of Tokyo, Rika was lying on her bed, sorting through Digimon cards, also on the phone. She laughed so hard she dropped them, "What? You want us to sit in a circle and paint our nails? I'd love to see Takato wear a dress."

"There's lots of fun games we could play," Jeri said, perturbed at the thought of Takato in women's clothing, "I just don't know where we'd have it. My Dad's strict about having friends over, and he only just let me keep PetalGuilmon if she gets a collar, kennel and leash for outside."

"Yuck, you mean like a dog?" Rika screwed up her face.

Jeri hesitated, "It isn't my choice, Rika."

"Your Dad sounds nearly as crazy as my Mum, which come to think of it…" Rika peered at a poster on her wall, "My mum will probably stop bothering me about going out more if I organize it at my place. When do you think we should do it?"

"Next weekend?" Jeri suggested.

"Good idea." A small smile curved the girl's lips, "Should we invite everyone?"

"Takato and I thought so."

"Right."

They both knew what this meant, and despite a potential recipe for disaster, the girls knew it was necessary.


	9. Chapter 9

Talking to Henry helped me focus on my homework; however, the topic of Jeri was quickly brought back to the agenda at the dinner table.

"It's sweet that you brought Jeri over, Takato," my Mum explained, picking up a slab of Tonkatsu with chopsticks, "But like your father said earlier, we would have like some warning about that."

"Sorry, Mum." I mumbled, scooping some rice into a ball. I guess I was thinking so much about what would make Jeri happy I didn't think that far ahead. "I won't be making any more Digimon, I promise. This was just a special circumstance!"

"It's okay, Takato." Dad reassured and mixed some sake and lemonade together, "So you and Jeri… um… any changes?"

Darn. I should have seen that conversation coming. My face grew hot and I ended up dropping the rice, "She said she would go out with me."

"How sweet!" My mum looked like she wanted to hug me, "My Takato has his first girlfriend – now I have bragging rights for when the Kawaguchi's pass by tomorrow."

The woman looked extremely proud of herself. It was kinda humiliating.

 _I'm right here,_  I thought disgruntled. For once, I wish Guilmon could be in the room to joke around or something. My parents were so weird.

My Dad waved at my mum, trying to alert her.

"Son." My Dad cleared his throat and didn't speak until I caught his eye, "You don't have any questions about girls, do you?" he played with his wrist watch, nervous. "I forget what the education system is like these days."

I nearly snorted rice out my nose, "No!" I took a deep breath, "I mean, sure, there are  _some_  things I find weird about girls but not… uh…"

Should I tell them I had scared Jeri when I started talking about marriage? School went over the basics of the gross stuff – at least I  _think_  it was simple. I definitely don't want to see a birth video ever again.

"Jeri's fairly flat chested, but not  _all_  your school friends are like that," Mum mentioned, as though discussing news in the paper, "I know. I'll go find some books from the library."

I don't think I should have to deal with all the teenager stuff until Jeri was older, so why does it matter? Why did they have to talk about embarrassing things among themselves in front of me?

" _Those_  books?" My Dad muttered, speaking in a hushed undertone. I tapped my chopsticks impatiently against my plate. Yeah, maybe I could use some revision, but it's not like I was Kazu.  _He_ would be horrible with girls. My mum nodded.

"Good idea, hun." My Dad drank some of his alcohol to settle.

"Jeri and I were thinking of organizing a sleep over sometime." I talked over them. My Mum and Dad jumped.

"Just by yourselves?" she nearly shouted.

"No, with my  _friends_!" I corrected. I slumped, tired of this, "I am trying to say – I will probably need some help organizing it, like preparing food and stuff. Can you help?"

My Mum's worried expression changed to one of relief and pride, "We'd be happy to help, Takato, but make sure you've finished your homework first."

I should have known they'd be a catch.

* * *

Organizing the event took so many phone calls I could have sworn my parents were talking about it all day. Finally, the date was set for next Saturday at Rika's house and I finally finished the homework.

* * *

I picked out the nicest clothes I had – which isn't saying much because I'd never tried to impress a girl this way before. Did I look nice? Guilmon said my face should be pretty enough for Jeri because she can tell it's me. I guess that was true.

As I approached their symmetrical, rather beautiful, front lawn, I took a deep breath. Even with my Digimon, I felt nervous, and that was silly. Jeri's words from school returned to me like a bad practical joke that the whole class remembered.

* * *

"Don't blame yourself, Takato." she said, looking me straight in the eye, "It was my fault for making PetalGuilmon do that."

At that moment I didn't take in my surroundings, not even the kids around me who had been watching. There was only her, and that hurt in a strange way. Henry's words weren't even much comfort, which was weird – he always knew the right thing to say, at least, more than I ever did.

"Maybe that's what was wrong with Rika," Henry had joked. "Well, at least I'm not alone."

"Yeah," I agreed, and the feelings rung as true as they had at the time. "I don't want to be alone either."

* * *

I knocked on Rika's door a half hour before the party was due to start. The air was starting to cool and cicadas rumbled from the garden. Rika's grandma called, and soon footsteps were audible in the distance.

Guilmon jumped and pattered his claws on the ground. "I wonder if Rika will wear funny clothes too!"

"Guilmon!" I spat, "Take that back! My clothes are  _not_  funny."

My parent's suppressed laughter from behind me.

"Guys! Not you too!" I agonized. They may have bought a small tie at a second hand store for me, but was it enough? I was only wearing a shirt and jeans otherwise.

The woman tried to stop. "Sorry, Takato. Guilmon has a strange way of looking at things, that's all." She patted the Digimon on the head, "It reminds me when you were two…"

"Ok! That's enough!" I cut her off, and my Dad shook my shoulder in a jovial way.

"You look dapper, Takato." He assured me, "Jeri will like it. Trust me."

A flurry of insecurity came over me. I had no idea what dapper meant. "I hope so."

At that moment Rika's grandmother opened the door and greeted us with a bow.

"Takato, Mr and Mrs Matsuki, welcome." Her smile was so kind. "Would you like to come inside?"

My Dad bowed, "We can come in for a quick chat, why not?"

Little did Rika's grandma know that my parents had more than my sleeping bag and pajamas in the bag.

I hadn't been in Rika's house for a while, but all the halls were lit up. There was no evidence of decorations until we reached the lounge room, where lots of paper stars were hanging from the ceiling. Mrs Nonaka was looking glamorous as ever, wearing a silky red dress and cooking yakitori on a grill.

"All the Matsuki's are here!" Mrs Nonaka exclaimed, allowing Rika's grandmother to take over the grill as she approached us. We all bowed.

"Thank you for organizing everything Mrs Nonaka." I said quickly. Guilmon jumped to grab a hanging paper star. I didn't realize how long and perfectly groomed Mrs Nonaka's hair was until it flicked as she stood straight.

"It is nothing!" she smiled, "Aren't you just darling, Takato!? It makes me wish I had a son I could dress up."

I blushed furiously and bowed again, so fast I felt the blood rush from my head, "You're too kind, Mrs Nonaka."

"Takato wanted to look dressy for a special someone," My mum whispered, to which I tugged her jacket in annoyance.

"Yes, Jeri arrived early," the model responded, "She's helping Rika prepare drinks."

I was filled with relief. This was the plan. That way Jeri could spike the drinks with PetalGuilmon's meddlesome attacks, but in a far smaller dosage.

"Jeri!" Guilmon exclaimed, running over to the other side of the room. I hadn't even noticed but, sure, enough, Jeri and Rika were setting out plates on a long table against the wall. My Mum tapped me on a shoulder and I passed Mrs Nonaka her gift. While the pleasantries were exchanged and my parents were guided over to the kitchen for tea, I watched the two girls communicate.

I had never seen Jeri look so much like a girl. That sounds bad, but she wasn't the girliest when it came to clothing. She was wearing a flowery white dress. It stuck out even more obvious because Rika didn't look much different to normal in jeans and a black shirt. My insides bubbled as I noticed Rika  _wasn't_  completely flat chested. My Mum had been right about something, but again, I had never noticed before. I must be messed up to care about something so silly.

"Hey Takato," Rika waved. Jeri smiled as she saw me, PetalGuilmon by her side. Renamon was watching from the shadows in the corner. Creepy. \

I walked over feeling dazed, remembering Jeri's reaction to my bumbling apology at school. It wasn't really anything, but an insincere smile. I wish I could rip down the lie like a poster on my bedroom wall. I couldn't help but think she was still worried about something I had done, but I didn't know what.

"You all look nice." Guilmon said, approaching the female counterpart and brushing up against her. The pink dinosaur nibbled Guilmon's ear.

Rika grinned, "What's with the tie?"

"What's with the shirt?" I shot back, almost immediately.

We both glared at each other, trying to force the other to confess out of intimidation.

"Rika, you said you wouldn't make fun of Takato." Jeri hissed.

"I'm not." The Digimon Queen said firmly, but there was a stubbornness to her tone, "I meant to say Takato looked like a High School student, that's all."

I loosened my collar, voice cracking, "Is that good?"

"How should I know?" Rika turned away and poured a glass, "Here, we made Hoppy."

I took the glass with hesitation, taking a small sip. I approached the table and poured one for Rika and Jeri. There were lots of party food, some of it I couldn't recognize, but at least the jug was cold.

My parents left at the same time Henry arrived with Terriermon. He had decided to wear casual clothing. "Hey, Takato,"

As suspected, Rika had drunk far more of the contaminated Hoppy than either of us and she had a shrewd smile on her face.

"Why don't you have a tie?" she snapped at Henry.

My friend shrugged. "Where's yours?"

 _Good going, Henry!_  I thought, triumphant.

Terriermon giggled. "That's a good question, Henry. Weren't we going to dress up or something?"

I saw Guilmon pigging out further down the table, and decided to use this as an excuse to get away from the group.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" I asked him.

Guilmon swallowed. He was eating slices of bread with butter and sprinkles on it.

"Uh… what is that?" I pointed at it.

"It's called Fairy Bread," Rika said, abandoning the chat with Henry, "My Mum recently went to Australia and said kids over there eat it… she said I should be open minded….whatever!"

I chuckled. It's as though Rika's mum ruined everything she touched.

"Sprinkles, huh?" feeling adventurous, I picked up a slice and bit into it. The mix of sugar and white bread melded together nicely, "It's actually pretty good."

Who would have thought people in Australia would combine those two things together?

"It's so yummy, Takato!" Guilmon squealed, "Why is it called Fairybread? I don't see any fairies anywhere!"

"They do it because it's magical." Rika improvised, sipping at her drink, "Fairy Digimon make it. See the coloured sugar on there? It's their magic dust. It'll make you hyper."

"Wow. I never knew that." Guilmon would never look at Fairybread the same way again. Neither would I for that matter.

I stifled a laugh, and smiled at Jeri. She nodded, confirming our secret. The night was planned to be as fun, chaotic but insightful as possible.

"Oh please, this place needs music," Rika turned around, "Mum, get out the karaoke machine!"

"Does that means I can take photos of all of you!?" Rika's Mum came storming out of the kitchen as though she'd been waiting for her cue, "You're so adorable!"

"No thank you, Mrs Nonaka." Jeri said with her usual syrypy sweetness. Henry and I snorted.

"Not even one?!" her mother gasped, and she bowed, as if to beg.

Henry looked down at the ground as Mrs Nonaka leaning over so low her cleavage was showing.

Guilmon sniffed. "We don't want to be mean to Rika's Mum, do we?"

"Are we going to be hosting a competition?" Ryo grinned, not accompanied by his Digimon. He mustn't have wanted to crowd the place. Rika's grandma seemed to have taken the duty as door opener, "If so I'm in!"

At that moment Kazu and Kenta arrived, to which Kazu couldn't keep his eyes off Rika's mum.

"Wait honey, we need to tell everyone the rules first!" Mrs Nonaka announced.

"Mum, I don't want to play karaoke yet!" Rika whined, "I just want some music. We were going to do a model show!"

"Modelling?" Her Mum was overjoyed.

"You can model with the winner!" Rika said, to try not make her Mum cry.

I turned to Jeri, excited. This sounded like it was going to be a great party!

"Can I be a Princess, Hendry?" Suzie called, as Mrs Nonaka hurried gleeful from the room.

Henry laughed, "Geez, how are we organizing this?"

Mrs Nanoka had the job of picking out clothes for everyone to wear, most of which were too big for us, but we improvised. The fake cat walk was so stupid everyone spurted Hoppy out of their noses from how much laughter ensured. Meanwhile, upbeat music started to play in the background. I was ready to give up but I think Kazu really wanted a photo with Rika's Mum because he kept pressuring us to do more. Rika reluctantly showed more of her feminine side - which I'm sure all the guys liked. Once Jeri dressed as a boy we'd decided they'd had enough. Kazu wore a dress, which made him the winner by default. Well, at least I didn't have to do it. Ryo couldn't stop sniggering at him.

"You know what that means, sweet cheeks!" Kazu joked, as he hid behind the collapsible change room to get back into his normal clothes.

"I have the camera all ready to go!" Mrs Nonaka chimed, and she danced on the spot as though it was the best thing ever.

Rika's grandmother brought out Yakatori, tempura and other snacks, and we gave our words of thanks. It was really tasty, but I had to work really hard to not stain my shirt. All the Digimon liked to pile the clothes as high as possible, only to tackle it down.

He pushed himself a bit too close to Rika's mum as the photo was taken, yet the mother was the only one oblivious to it.

Rika was no fool, "Mum, how about you explain the rules for Kareoke?"

"Of course, Rika!" Mrs Nonaka said, and she raised her voice even more.

"Rules are simple, everyone will sing, it doesn't matter if you can't. What matters is that you sing it with all your heart. The winner will be the one who gets the most into a song, voted by all of you, I will tell you the prize later!"

Wow, did Rika tell her Mum what her reason for this sleepover was? I didn't know, but it seemed like it. Out of thirst I drank more of Hoppy, only to feel slightly elated. It was enough that singing karaoke would be a sinch! PetalGuilmon and Guilmon were trying to chase each others tails. It was funny, like how normal people feel when they watch kittens play with yarn. Besides, PetalGuilmon had an opportunity to get out of her shyness bubble.

"Everyone!" Jeri called. She hurried around to refill everyone's glasses, "Take a quick drink so you can prepare your voices."

"Sure, Jeri!" Kenta smiled, and he sculled his drink. I was amused to see that Ryo, Henry and Rika were clustered together on their cushions.

"First, I'll pull names out of a hat." Mrs Nonaka had taken the most ridiculous hat and swished the contents around. We held our breath. Maybe Rika had spelt my name wrong and I could get out of it. Our first performer will be… drumroll please… Kenta!"

"Oh, not me!" Kenta groaned.

Kazu screwed up his face, "Dude, you have to do it!"

Kenta sighed, "Okay"

The Kareoke machine looked like something of an old relic in the household, as a rim of dust covered the edges. I got the impression Rika's mum bought it on a whim and was horribly disappointed when Rika said she would rather play Digimon cards instead. Encouraging my friend, I watched as he scrolled through the Kareoke machine, his hand with the microphone trembling.

"Just pick something easy, Kenta!" I advised.

"Do we have to sing, Takato?" Guilmon asked settling down.

"I think it would be fun if we did." PetalGuilmon responded for me.

"Momentai!" Terriermon agreed.

"I certainly hope not, Terriermon." Henry sat down near me, "I think you'd try to get too much attention."

By the sound of Kenta's constant mumbling, nearly all of them were American songs, so the boy sighed.

"Well, there's a crush I have on a girl at school, but she doesn't know I exist." he turned to us, his voice slightly amplified over the speakers, "Kazu knows her name- Don't tell them, Kazu! Anyway, I dedicate this to her."

An upbeat, jazz-like tune begin to play, I had heard my Mum sing it in the shower a few times. As such, I hummed it, but Jeri mouthed the words under her breath.

"YEAH GO KENTA! WHOOOOOT!' Kazu shouted, and he fell over backwards in enthusiasm. This was going to be a long night.

"You looked good as a boy, Jeri." I told her, "You should have won, not that Kazu would have let you anyway."

"That's nice of you, Takato." Jeri smiled, "My Mum used to like it as well, but that was a long time ago."

"I wasn't trying to offend you!" I raised my hands defensively, "I... just wanted to be nice."

Jeri laughed, "I know, Takato." she edged her cushion closer to mine, "I like what you're wearing too."

I blushed, overwhelmed with such happiness I hardly noticed when Kenta passed the microphone to the next competitor: Guilmon. Oh, no...

It wasn't just him, but all the Digimon.

"I guess it will make up for any mistakes?" I suggested. Henry chuckled, inclined to agree.

Mrs Nonaka picked the song for them, one that involved choreography. It was all so overdone we couldn't help but join in.

As Suzie took the stage Jeri was too awash with the warm and fuzzies to talk to me, so I turned to Henry.

"How do you feel?"

Henry nodded, "Pretty good, actually." He hesitated, "are you sure this isn't actual beer?"

"No, I don't think so." I said, although deep down I knew the truth. It might have similar effects. I bounced to the beat of the song, even if Suzie's skills were not ideal.

"I didn't realize Kazu had a crush on Rika's mum." Henry murmured.

It was more embarrassing, but maybe it was just all the Hoppy he was drinking.

"Yeah, I'll say."

Ryo was next. Jeri and I both anticipated he would show off to try impress Rika. Quite rightly, he pranced into the middle of the room, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Well guys, this song is about someone in the audience, and I think it's pretty obvious who it is."

"RIK…!" Kazu began, but he was cut off by Rika throwing a cushion at him.

"Shut it, Oedipus!" she crossed her arms, "It could be anyone!"

Henry stifled a laugh at a joke I didn't understand. Ryo acted like he hadn't heard.

The piano melody that followed was so serious and foreboding that everyone was silenced into listening. His soothing, masculine voice soon reached our ears, microphone only amplifying his precise tone.

"My stride succumbs to a sudden gust of wind / It seems like I'll fall any moment / But these chains won't allow it."

He knew how to sing. Ryo would make everyone else look awful. I turned to Henry, who was looking at Rika, who was fixated on Ryo. Oh, boy.

"Having surrendered up my heart to you / My feelings for you now lay scattered about / I still don't know how to pick them up."

It sounded like a Chihiro Onitsuka song, but beyond that I was useless at guessing these things. A thick tension rose in the room as Ryo perfectly sung each section. I noticed Henry trying to act as though he didn't care, but I knew better. This would be confusing, probably. Not wanting to watch, I closed my eyes and tried to think of a song in advanced.

Guilmon poked me too.

"What does the song mean, Takato?"

"Umm… I don't really know, sorry." I said, guilty.

Terriermon agreed, "It's just cheesy junk."

"Shh," Henry said, calmer now, but I spotted a smile of approval.

Throughout the applause Rika and Jeri were clapping much louder than anyone else. Yep, they were fans, alright. Ryo bowed, and the next name was pulled out of the hat. Me!

"Wait, could we just forget what Ryo just did?" I suggested, coy. Oh god, I still didn't know what song to sing. Guilmon, Petalguilmon and Jeri pushed me encouragingly. "Go Takato!"

"You can do it Takato!" Henry joined them, obviously keen for something other than Ryo in the spotlight.

"Hehe, thanks guys." Nervous, I tried not to look at the crowd as I took the microphone off Ryo and had a look through the karaoke machine. Kazu gave another yell, "GO TAKATO! YEAH!", but I ignored it.

"Well," feeling slightly nauseous and invincible at the same time, I turned to my dear friends. This was just like a presentation at school the only difference was the lights were far prettier. It was still just as intimidating, "I can't really sing so I just picked something pretty easy. Do you guys remember  _this_?"

I pressed the button that read: Sweet Emotion by Aikawa Nanase and the familiar guitar rift burst through the room. Suzie squealed in excitement and Terriermon cheered.

" _This_  is music!" he said, glaring at Ryo. Henry tried not to laugh, happy for his Digimon's snark.

Losing some of my self consciousness, I pretended to play a guitar and others joined in, especially Jeri. That made me proud.  _This was how to party,_  I thought.

Praying I wouldn't sound like Suzie, I began the first verse, "Let's turn up the volume and dance barefoot / We'll make popcorn and flirt until the morning / This sleepless town is a dazzling diamond /You yawn, cheeky as ever…"

As I suspected, everyone joined in with the hooks of the song, including a 'ooo, ooo, ooo' and cries of 'Sweet Emotion!'. By the end, Jeri jumped up and down, and that's all I could really ask for.

"Man!" Kazu put his arm around me as I jumped down, "You're a friggin pimp, Takato."

"Haha, thanks." I put the microphone down on the ground, "It's a pretty girly song though."

"Who cares?" Henry grinned, "You got me excited."

"Thanks, Henry," but as I said it, I grinned at Jeri. She was looking suddenly star struck, like I'd climbed Mount Everest.

"Kazu, you're next!" Rika's mother called.

The boy punched the air. "Heck yeah! I'm going to rock this party!"

He strutted a more confidently than Ryo, and I'm not sure that was possible. He stumbled and almost dropped the microphone as he composed himself. The boy picked an upbeat song too, but this time from a male artist. Kazu's performance was very humorous; he kept head banging and moshing it out, air guitar and all.

In the dark, I felt around for Jeri's arm.

 _Just do it, Takato,_  I urged myself,  _it's just hands touching hands,_   _nothing out of the ordinary, right?_

I reached down and gently brushed Jeri's hand, praying she would accept the affection. I was overjoyed that she did. Her fingers were so small, but comforting. Jeri really mustn't hate me. Maybe things weren't so bad after all. We kept our eyes on the performers, trying not to acknowledge what I'd started.

Henry was next. Jeri and I both stared in his direction. He looked exasperated but hopeful. He removed the glasses and placed them in his pocket, taking the microphone from Kazu so solemn it was as though he couldn't care less. Terriermon clapped prematurely, but his Tamer ignored him.

"Well, it's going to be hard to live up to those performances," Henry paused, and went "ummm," as he scrolled through the list."My dedicatee is also in this audience, no, it's not Ryo, but I would like to congratulate him on not tripping over on the microphone cord."

Rika snorted, and Ryo nodded appreciatively, "Thanks, brother."

"I'm going to cheat like Takato and pick something easy." He pressed the button, "I will be singing, 'Don't Wanna Cry' by Namie Amuro."

There was an outburst of groans.

Kenta complained, "I'm so sick of that song."

"Sorry, Kenta," Henry murmured, not apologetic at all. He bounced his feet to the beat, glancing at Rika at random intervals, "I've gotta find a way, so let me go / Because baby I don't wanna cry."

Everyone knew this song, it was kind of crazy, but it meant we got really into dancing. It was kind of like Britney Spears. You sing it even though it's kinda dumb.I never noticed how sad lyrics the lyrics were until I heard them from Henry's mouth... and yet, I couldn't help but feel I'd misread the situation. Henry didn't like Rika, did he? He just wanted to be her friend again and have her explain why she'd gotten all snotty?

"Waiting like that is a waste of time / Everyone knows that / But I only realised that / When someone said "Hey, why are you waiting?"" Henry did a half hearted walk around the floor, clicking to the beat, "It may not be punches / But it's still hurting me, and I don't want that/ The way I just kneel and take it / Is so painful and so hard, and there's no end."

By the end we were all thirsty, so I reluctantly let go of Jeri's hand to refill everyone's glasses of Hoppy. There wasn't much left.

"I didn't know you were a Backstreet Boy, Henry," Terriermon whispered as Henry rejoined the cushions.

Henry laughed. "Thanks, buddy."

As he moved back to his place, the boy took a quick glance at Rika, but she was staring at the ground. There were two left now, Rika and Jeri. Resuming my place with Hoppy in one hand, I grasped Jeri's hand with my other one.

"You can do it, Jeri."

Only Rika was first. Taking a deep breath, Rika was forced to walk over to Henry to take the microphone. She didn't look at him as she took it and muttered something under her breath. When she reached the middle of the room she looked angry.

"Just so everyone can stop with all the passive aggressive garbage, this song is about someone in this crowd, but I'm not saying who it is. I hope you understand, mystery boy."

I stared at Henry in disbelief and he was equally confused. Jeri didn't get it, either. Somehow I got the impression that Rika was going to take a different approach to everyone. Almost as if she knew, Mrs Nonaka dimmed the lights further. My stomach clenched into a huge knot as I recognized the artist, although I was not aware of this particular tune.

"Not Ringo Sheena..." Henry muttered to himself in dread.

"Why? What's the big deal, Henry?" Terriermon asked. The boy merely pointed to pay attention to Rika. I knew what he meant. Fans of this singer were angry, rebellious teenagers. Part of me wondered if Rika could pull it off, but she definitely didn't hesitate. A powerful instrumental number with an intense guitar boomed through the speakers.

"On Yamanotedoori on a morning that scrapes at my cheeks / I throw away my empty cigarette packet," the girl's posture was deadly still, "Today, once again, I have no place to be / My little room indulges my loneliness."

I was so captivated I didn't comment. Jeri cheered, regardless of everyone else. Rika's voice was so controlled, full of range, and emotion, it was amazing how she hit all the notes, and managed to belt out the chorus.

"Don't love this disquieting scream / Don't look to the future / Just become one with me now, while we can be sure / Call my name /" she blushed, and the next line made clear why, "Touch my body, I need to be make sure."

I looked to Henry and Ryo. They were blown away, glancing at each other, yet quite accepting of what lay ahead. Rika, however, avoided their eyes, making it impossible to tell who she was dedicating the song to. Guilmon watched with his mouth open, PetalGuilmon looked sad and Terriermon just appeared concerned for Rika's well being.

"I love you, I cry and scream alone / I fumble on the dark road, to no avail / The cheap fluorescent lights of the ticket gates / Don't even show me your shadow."

When the song ended, there was no applause, but stunned silence.

"Wow, it seems wrong to go up and sing after that." Jeri attempted to joke. I tightened the grip on her hand.

"You can do it." I urged her, "just sing with your Lion Heart, Jeri."

Jeri smiled and Petalguilmon gave Jeri a hug. "I have faith in you."

"Thanks, Petalguilmon."

Jeri cleared her throat, and took the microphone from Rika. As the girl sat down she avoided everyone and merely stared at the ground.

"I think that was plenty passive aggressive..." Terriermon hushed to Henry, so quiet I only just heard it. The Tamer pat the bunny on the head.

"At least she didn't attack us."

I snorted, but tried to ignore the implications of Rika's song. Jeri had found the track she wanted and turned to the crowd. Enjoying the full splendor of Jeri's dress, I smiled encouragingly at her.

"I wanted to thank everyone for coming. Thank you Rika's mum for this awesome idea. Also this song is for Takato, for being everything I could want in a boy. "

I blushed furiously and Henry laughed, "At least one of us gets a good end of the stick."

I could hardly reply because I was still confused from what had just happened, but thankfully Jeri's song was upbeat. Not only that, she had an adorable voice. She sounded better than me by a long shot.

"Hold me more, properly, always / On nights when you don't call I pretend to be strong / But the truth is I miss you."

I recognized the tune but I was oblivious to the words. I only got lost watching my girlfriend dance happily to the song, wishing we could do a duet.

I cheered extra hard when it finished, more so than anyone else.

"Thank you for that." I whispered, glad the light couldn't show how colored I was.

"It was my pleasure, Takato." Jeri said. She was pink too.

"That was just lovely!" Mrs Nonaka's yell made Kazu's screaming look tame, "Everyone write down your top 4 on this paper and slip it in the box. I'll judge the performances and give you feedback at the end of the night. Until then, Jeri, you said you had a game you wanted to play?"

"Yes, Mrs Nonaka," Jeri said, and she grabbed my hand. "It's a great game all of you know as Spin the Bottle."

"OH no!" Kenta groaned. I was inclined to agree. Henry and Ryo were stunned, as though someone had fried their minds. Jeri chuckled.

"What's spin the bottle, Takato?" Guilmon asked, and the awkwardness was broken temporarily by nervous giggling.

 _Oh Guilmon,_  I thought,  _someone really needs to teach you these things._

* * *

_Notes:_

This chapter uses singles that were big hits in Japan in the 1990's, as Digimon Tamers came out in the early 00s. The translated lyrics for songs were as follows:

Ryo - Gekkou by Chihiro Onitsuka

Takato - Sweet Emotion by Aikawa Nanase

Henry - Don't Wanna Cry by Namie Amuro

Rika - Tsumi to Batsu by Ringo Sheena.

Jeri - White Love by SPEED.

I highly recommend people look into these songs as they are quite catchy!

Also, Hoppy is a beer-like non alcoholic beverage from Japan. I hope you liked the chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the brighter room. Mrs Nonaka and Rika's Grandmother unplugged the karaoke machine and hoisted it back to its usual hiding place, probably in an attic somewhere. From the model's expression, it was clear she had a bittersweet relationship with the device. I felt bad for her. It was like watching Renamon in the shadows.

I held a pen between my teeth, thinking hard. Everyone else was using their knees as a surface to write, although it was relatively quiet. I had to remember musical talent was not the only deciding factor; otherwise Rika would win hands down. It was like judging dance shows, I guess.

I scribbled a vague line my scrap of paper, debating the choices in my head. Ryo picked a really emotional song and he was awesome. Rika brought a whole new definition to passionate. I never would have guessed she was gutsy enough to tackle a Ringo Sheena song. Henry picked an upbeat tune, but he danced along and added an element of seriousness to the performance. Kazu, well, he knew how to jump around.

_But isn't everyone going to pick Ryo and Rika? I mean, those two blew everyone away!_

I looked at Guilmon for support, but he was as clueless as I was.

_Nah, Kazu would vote for himself, even though we're not supposed to._

"I don't like this game, Takato." The Digimon mumbled.

"Yeah, it's hard." I agreed.

 _Guilmon's right! It's just a game. What the heck,_  I thought, jotting down a rough list,  _who cares if I'm a little biased? I bet I won't be nearly as bad as the others!_

Nearly poking a hole in the paper I put down: Henry, Rika, Jeri and Ryo. Sorry Guilmon, as fun as it was to see you fall over, it could not beat Jeri.

Now the Kareoke machine had been put away, empty plates of food were carried to the sink, with half empty ones combined onto another plate. There wasn't much left. It didn't matter to me because I already ate too much, but I was starting to get tired. In a way it was nice to get rid of the mess.

Tucking the note in my pocket, I turned to the reptile.

"Are you ready for me to write yours, boy?"

It was very amusing to write Guilmon's answers for him.

The Digimon

Suzie

Takato

Henry

 _I guess everyone is picking someone different,_  I observed as I dropped the two slips of paper into Mrs Nonaka's ridiculous hat,  _Maybe I should have stuck with my first list._

The energy levels were so low it was the perfect timing for the next game.

Jeri stood up where the Kareoke machine used to be and cleared her throat loudly. The silence was nearly instant.

"Alright everyone," she took a deep breath, although there was determination in her eyes, "Are you ready to play Spin the Bottle?"

A number of reactions occurred at the same time.

"I'd love to watch!" Mrs Nonaka waved.

"Booooo!" Kenta and Kazu called.

"Sounds fun. I'm game." Ryo unbuttoned the collar of his shirt, "Who else?"

As though someone had just asked me to destroy Shinjuku Central Park, or maybe I just didn't know how to react, I laughed. Henry had a similar reaction, and Suzie simply shrieked in excitement.

Rika's Grandmother raised her voice. "Jeri, how about you introduce the rules? I think the boys may be a little less resistant if they are told about the changes."

"Great idea." Jeri nodded, and with a fanciful step, she stepped firmly forward, "I tried to make the rules as fair as possible, so we don't have all the guys chicken out."

She giggled, but I knew what she meant. I was definitely thinking of getting cold feet, and we hadn't even started!

"Hey! Who are you calling chicken?" Kazu called.

"How do you know Jeri doesn't like chicken?" Ryo challenged, winking at me. I blushed.

"I'll join in if you do, Takato." Henry murmured from next to me.

I clenched a fist. I couldn't run away. This was supposed to be for the benefit of Rika and Henry. I had to participate to encourage them.

"Yeah! Bring it on!" I called.

"These are the rules!" Jeri paced as she spoke, "No matter where the bottle spins, you have to kiss him or her, but – listen! This is the important part. – you can pick  _where_  you kiss them and  _how_."

A small part of me was relieved. Did that mean blowing kisses counted?

"At the end, everyone will have had a turn." The girl continued, and I wondered how we were going to rig the game "Rika's grandma will supervise and add extra points for anyone who is particularly creative or cooperative. The lucky winner of the night will get this brand new pack of special edition Digimon cards!" Jeri waved an open palm to the kitchen table where Mrs Nonaka displayed the deck like a ring on display in a jewelry store.

"Whoa! Talk about incentive!" Kazu was so startled he nearly fell on the ground.

"I've got to give you some credit for that, Mum," Rika admitted, staring at the cards like they were solid gold, "Nice going."

"It was chosen with my help, Rika." Her Grandma added proudly.

Genuinely pleased, Rika gave a weak bow, "Thank you."

"Well Guilmon," I said, patting him on the head. "That is how you play spin the bottle, according to Jeri, anyway."

"Hmm…" the Digimon pondered on this, "I don't know, Takato."

"Yeah." I shrugged. Jeri hurried to the table, picked up a large bottle of Pepsi and went around filing up everyone's glasses. As I accepted mine and took a sip I felt the familiar sensation of my heart being engulfed by a cloud. Coxcomb Blast was definitely in this. The empty bottle of Hoppy was going to be the prop.

I hope it won't make me act like an idiot this time, I thought as we rearranged our cushions into a circle and Mrs Nonaka did the honours of placing the bottle in the middle. Now that it was lighter there was no chance of me holding hands with Jeri, so I prodded her instead. She giggled. We were in Heaven and I wasn't nervous at all. You'd think Heaven would be a lot whiter and more complicated than this.

I laughed as Kazu placed his arms around everyone and exclaimed in a loud voice. "I mean it! Even though you guys can be so stupid sometimes, we are gonna have a blast at this game, and I am going to win!"

"That's for everyone else to decide, Kazu." Jeri noted, to which everyone laughed.

"I think the girls might be pickier than you think." Henry pointed out, but no one heard it except me and Ryo.

Tears fell down Kazu's face, "Dude! I can't help it! I love you, man!"

To everyone's amazement, he kissed Kenta on the cheek, whom blushed and gave Kazu a quick hug.

"Boys, we haven't even started!" Mrs Nonaka retorted, but it was clear she was amused. "I'll twist it first, than whoever gets pointed at spins it next."

"Got it!" there was a mumble of agreement.

"Hey, Mrs Nonaka! You should play!" Kazu shouted, but he was quickly shot down.

_Someone's under the influence._

I looked away as the plastic bottle was turned. "The first one to spin the bottle is…."

Was Kazu the only one obviously affected by Coxcomb Blast? Guilmon and Petalguilmon were staring into each other's eyes, as though they'd never seen each other before. Terriermon raised his eyebrows suggestively at Lopmon, who was fluttering her eyelashes back. Rika looked like she wanted to rush off to the bathroom. She was fidgeting on her cushion. Renamon had Suzie on her lap, giving a protective cuddle. Suzie looked too happy for words. Everyone else… just seemed the same.

"Suzie!?" Henry repeated, looking how Jeri's Dad had looked that one time. Sure enough, the lid was pointing at the small girl.

"Darling!" Mrs Nonaka exclaimed, pacing through a gap in the cushions back to the table, "Time for you to do my precious job!"

 _Oh no,_  I thought. Please get Henry! Or Rika! Someone who isn't…

"I hope I'm doing this right, Rika's Mum," Suzie mumbled as she waddled over to the center and spun it.

"Nice job, Suzie." Lopmon encouraged, to which Terriermon gave the thumbs up.

This time no one could keep their eyes off the bottle, and as it slowed there was an intake of breath until it landed on… me.

"Oh, boy." I scratched my head, embarrassed.

"Aww! How cute!" Jeri squealed, and she pushed me lightly on the back, "Go on, Takato."

I got to my feet with a smile. It was surprising I wasn't shaking, but I suppose Petalguilmon's influence made all these feelings go away. Suzie ran into the middle of the room flaying her arms, and I thought of the perfect scenario. Imagining I was in a really cool suit of armor, I knelt down. In my fantasy land, Suzie was wearing a gown, tiara, make up and jewels.

"Princess Suzie," I began, my voice smoother than normal, "Finally, I found you! You are just so beautiful I just couldn't resist…"

Pleased with myself, I reached out and gently grasped the little girl's hand. Suzie was nearly trembling in anticipation, eyes wide in rapture.

_This is got to get me those Digimon Cards!_

I brought her hand to my lips, head low, and everyone applauded.

"Yeah! Go Takato!" Kazu yelled, and I saw Henry smiling. He gave me the thumbs up.

_He's proud of me, I think._

Terriermon looked like he wanted to gag. His mouth was wide open in surprise. The other Digimon didn't mind though. At least Guilmon was dancing, and PetalGuilmon was wagging her tail.

 _Well, that wasn't so bad,_ I thought to myself, grinning.

Miss Wong was flustered. "Thank you, Prince Takato!"

Bowing at the audience, I placed my fingers on the bottle and spun it.

The next pair was Kazu and Kenta. Typical.

I couldn't help but smile as they freaked out in the middle of the room.

"You do it, man!" Kazu yelled, "I don't want to contaminate myself!"

"You did it before!" Kenta retorted, "Besides, you're better at it than me."

"Guys, just make it up!" Rika called. Kenta bit his lip and very cautiously, he bent forward and kissed Kazu on the cheek, to an instant: "Gross, yuck!"

"I'm telling you now that didn't mean, anything!"

Next were Jeri and Rika. Oh no. I glanced at Henry but he shrugged.

"This is what I like to see," Ryo mentioned, placing his hands behind his head, "Two girls sorting out their differences."

I didn't really get what he meant but I didn't want to ask.

"You can do it, Jeri!" Suzie called. Lopmon cheered.

More interested than I'd like to admit, I watched as Jeri and Rika whispered into the others ear, then they took turns kissing each other on the cheek. Well, I guess that solves that problem. Maybe neither cared about winning.

"Aw guys, why didn't you make out?" Kazu moaned.

Jeri returned next to me while Rika helped pick out the next person.

"I'd rather do that with someone I love, rather than someone I like." she said simply. The girl beamed at me, and I'm pretty sure that was the highlight of the night so far. I could have been a hot water bottle for all the heat I was radiating from my face. Disorientated, I bent across so I was inches from her face.

"Hey, how are you supposed to rig it so Rika gets to kiss Ryo or something?" I whispered.

Jeri giggled. "Let's just say, Renamon agreed to help."

"Ah okaaayyy." I didn't know what that would involve, but if anyone could do it, it was Rika's Digimon. "Good idea!"

"Go Henry!" Terriermon pushed his Tamer, "Just get me some warning, will ya? I think I might vomit."

"Maybe." Henry responded immediately as he nearly lost balance as the bottle stopped twirling. "Um…  _Rika_ ," the boy looked confused at the bottle head, "Should I spin it again?"

Talk about wacky timing.

Rika was so slow at answering Mrs Nonaka did it for her.

"Aww, my little Rika! The fates must have their eyes on you."

The Digimon Queen look like she muttered something like "Fate can have a big kick in the butt!" before, Ryo nudged her.

"Come on, Rika!" he urged her, "This one won't count, just do it. I'm intrigued."

"Fine!" Rika snapped and she got to her feet. I guess the rules were out the window, but at least Ryo had good sportsmanship, if that's even the right word.

I felt my heartbeat pound as Henry and Rika looked each other straight in the eye. This must be what girls watch corny romance movies for!

None of them moved.

"Ok Four Eyes!" the girl crossed her arms, "I don't want to stand here for nothing. Get it over and done with, already!"

 _Jeez, harsh_ , I thought. She was joking… I think. Hopefully this would make Henry laugh, or react in some way other than feeling nervous.

"Don't get too excited, Rika," he said as he took a step toward her, "I'm just thinking on how to do this."

Surprisingly, Henry winked. Rika looked hesitant.

"Just do it!" she yelled, then stubbornly added. ""It's not like I care about the cards! I just want to win!"

 _Yeah, right,_  I thought, laughing to myself.

"Let Henry be a gentleman!" Ryo encouraged, to which Rika rolled her eyes. Wow, were they in competition at all or was I imagining it?

Henry laughed, "Look away, Terriermon."

I had it half in my head to look away as well, but I just couldn't. I watched as my friend stepped up to Rika and leaned his face close to hers; so much their noses were almost touching. Jeri stifled an excited sound from next to me, but her mouth was covered. I fidgeted uncomfortable, my body feeling sweaty. Were they really going to kiss? We're too young to do that stuff! Rika and Henry were both older than me but still!

Quickly but tentatively, Henry shut his eyes and kissed Rika so close to her mouth it looked like there was a cross over, but it was impossible to tell from where I was sitting. He brushed her nose and bowed low before turning on his heel. Rika was stunned for a few moments, and then turned red. "Okay! Who's next?"

She spun the bottle twice and it landed on Henry and me. Hey, why did I have to go twice in a row?

"Ooh, so the doubles start!" Kazu yelled.

Rika flicked her hair. "Please, we're all going to have to go more than once, otherwise there'll be no way to tell who the winners are."

"I'd like to see what you'd do to win, Rika!" Ryo suggested.

Rika stared at the floor. Not wanting to make her mad, I got to my feet again. It was much less embarrassing to do the second time around, and Henry seemed to think the same. We both kissed our hands and let it be over with.

Henry kicked the bottle as he passed and I read off the readings.

"This time we have Ryo… and Rika." I noticed the tense silence and blurted out, "Oh, yippee, who wants cookies?"

Rika looked intimidated. I turned to Ryo. He looked sympathetic, but I knew from his smile that he understood what was going on, although to the extent… I was clueless. Slowly retreating back to my cushion, I watched him get up and tap Rika on the head.

"Let's win this tournament, Queenie!" Ryo joked. He was far more confident than any of us. It was kind of amazing. Rika followed, muttering something under her breath.

I peered to Jeri; she looked like she was praying for Rika in her head. I was inclined to do the same.

_Good luck Rika and Ryo._

"Why is everyone so serious at this game?" Kenta asked.

Kazu sighed. "Don't you get it, dude? Everyone has the hots for Rika!"

_Like it couldn't be any more awkward._

"Especially you, Kazu." Henry joked.

"Hey! I never said I did!" Kazu said.

"Yes, he did! He did!" Terriermon danced, laughing. "Why else would Rika be sulking so much?"

The boy patted his Digimon on the head.

"It's because she hasn't had the Princess Pretty Pants treatment!" Suzie yelled triumphantly. The room burst into laughs, including Rika's Mum and Grandmother. She was half right, I'd say.

The two teens were standing a foot away, but no one expected Ryo to put his hands on Rika's shoulders.

"Rika, it doesn't matter to me how long it takes for you to come up with an answer," he muttered. It was quiet enough to miss words, but loud enough to get the gist of the sentence, "I will wait for you. And if you can't decide, I will ask you now, just in case- will you go out with me?"

"Ryo, stop it!" Kenta squirmed in his seat. Ryo was stunned, as though he'd suddenly realized what he'd said, although I was glad Kenta spoke up.

Rika was livid. She slapped his arms off her, "Don't ask me that now, you idiot!"

Ryo sighed, "Yeah, I'm not feeling right." he crossed his arms, bewildered, "Later then?"

I recognized that guilty smile, but at least Rika wasn't crying. Instead, she looked as though she'd been taken over by the D-Reaper.

"I guess."

My eyes met Henry's, suddenly alert. This couldn't happen now? Well, if it did, what would that even mean? Darn, I wish I had a chance to talk to Henry. I don't want things to get worse!

"Euuggh, gross!" Terriermon spat, and the bunny covered its eyes with his giant ears.

It was only when I looked up when I realized what had happened.

Who had started it was impossible to tell, but Ryo and Rika's lips were pressed together. Whatever the reason, somehow, a lot of the girl's anger had dissipated. My mouth fell open. Suzie had covered her eyes.

Count on Ryo to pull a stunt like that, but I guess he was older. I glanced at Mrs Nonaka. She had dropped the book she had been reading and probably lost her page. For once, I could see the worried mother in her and not the ecstatic model she usually presented herself as. Rika's grandmother appeared calmer, but just as taken aback. Even from here, Rika's face looked shiny.

"Hey, why's she crying?" I frowned, unable to pull away as their kiss still hadn't ended. "PetalGuilmon?"

The pink dinosaur shook her head, telling me it was no good. Jeez, this was too much. I wonder if this would have happened if we hadn't spiked the drinks.

"Ryo! You're making my eyes hurt!" Kazu yelled, to which Ryo finally pulled away.

"Sorry, guys!" Ryo pushed Rika away, "Like I said, it's all part of the game. Right, Rika?"

Rika didn't say anything. She paced back to her cushion and hugged her knees. Her face was strewn with tears but she sobbed into her jeans instead. Renamon jumped to her side and pat her on the back.

"It's alright, Rika." The fox assured, but that wasn't good enough for me.

"That isn't good enough!" I yelled, and I glared at Ryo, "Look at her! Say you're sorry for upsetting Rika!"

"Yes, Ryo," Rika's Grandmother agreed, and she bowed, "Please apologize to my granddaughter. I think you may have frightened her."

Ryo's expression fell and he took a step toward her, "I'm sorry, Rika. Like I said, I'm feeling weird. I wouldn't actually have done it in normal circumstances, but considering the game…"

"Leave me alone, Ryo." Rika said simply, but she kept her head buried.

An awkward silence followed, but Mrs Nonaka had found the new place in her book, "Would you like us to get you anything Rika?"

"Get Ryo away from me." Rika said, "That's all."

Her mother withdrew, "Alright, darling. Ryo, dear..."

I sighed, but Henry was looking at my girlfriend. "You know Jeri, you've been acting a little weird about the drinks since we got here." He peered at PetalGuilmon then to Rika, "I know I'm not the only one who wants to know why."

All eyes turned on Jeri, and I knew there was no point defending ourselves. Henry was too smart for his own good.

"Oh… well, you see, um…" Jeri glanced at me for support, "we didn't want to tell you, but…"

"Her Digimon has an attack that makes people feel love." I explained, allowing Jeri to rest. Everyone stared at me instead, "It's my fault. I designed her that way. I figured there's no use giving Jeri a fighting Digimon. We - I thought…." I hesitated, my voice and fingers trembling now, "I wanted to see what would happen if I put some in the drinks."

Jeri would be mad at me for taking the blame, but I didn't care. I felt responsible.

Not wanting to see the inevitably horrible reactions, I spread my knees and bowed as low as I could manage. My forehead almost touched the ground. "Please forgive me. If I had known it was going to get out of hand I wouldn't have done it. I know that doesn't magically fix everything, but I'm still really sorry."

Silence.

When I raised my head again, the crowd looked calmer, but confused instead of angry.

"It's not your fault PetalGuilmon's attack is busted, Takato." Kazu mumbled, "Besides, Ryo's probably extra susceptible or something."

"That makes a lot more sense." Henry said thoughtfully, "I'm sure everyone felt the effects, I know I did, within a couple of seconds," he turned to the girl, "You're lucky it was diluted to such an extent that something worse didn't happen."

"We understand you meant well, Takato." Rika's Grandmother said, "But perhaps it would have been better to tell everyone of what you were doing. That wasn't very grown up of you."

"You're right, madam." I said, and I bowed again, "I'm sorry, again. It was meant to help."

"I think it was a good idea, Takato!" Guilmon said cheerfully.

I smiled weakly at my Digimon friend. Mrs Nonaka got to her feet.

"I'm going to get some sleeping bags and mattresses ready." She said with a bow, "I'm sorry this had to happen."

She left the room, obviously confused as to the turn of events. Rika's Grandmother sighed, "I may go bed as well, but you are welcome to ask if you have any problems. That means you, Rika. Your friends will be able to support you better than we could." She added sternly. Rika nodded but didn't say anything. "We will award prizes in the morning."

With a bow, she departed. Now, a different game had started. Not knowing how to cheer Rika up - I mean, who could? - we raced to drink the most in one go. Kazu suggested it. It was one of his better ideas, although Ryo was kept at arm's length. My mind was so disconnected from reality I didn't know how it happened. The drink tasted good, so cold, and we told jokes and chatted. An hour probably passed and I felt less threatened with each mouthful I felt less threatened. From the corner of my eye, I saw Rika's expression normalize as she sipped her glass. Slowly, she smiled. My head became familiarly light, and I pat Jeri on the head, letting my fingers run through her hair. She was so beautiful, and Henry too. They were the best friends in the world.

That's when weird stuff happened. After a while I realized I wasn't sure what others were saying, or even if I was talking. I felt so happy nothing else seemed to matter and I didn't think much on it. It was all an odd buzzing, but the pleasant atmosphere before a concert. I hoped it would last.

In a daze, Jeri swallowed, and tears rolled down her face, but whether it was from happiness or sadness I didn't know. I must have said something as her mouth was trembling. She was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear.

 _Why? Had I done something wrong?_  She was here with me, with Petalguilmon, with her friends. That's when my mind became cloudy, but I heard Jeri's voice like a distant memory. Like a rehearsed dance, she strategically held PetalGuilmon in her arms, as though desperately seeking its comfort.

"I just want to be with you and forget about this." Jeri murmured.

I felt the honesty before I saw her mouth move. The words reached my ears after it happened. It wasn't me she was praying for, but her Digimon.

In slow motion, Petalguilmon's body lit up and I shielded my eyes. Within seconds, the room was unrecognizable by all the bizarre colours and contrast. The sound fluctuated, as though my head was bobbing in and out of water. The light turned pink and rippled out like an explosion, one so bright I ducked to cover my entire face. When the blinding flash settled, I raised my head to see Jeri in a way I never had before. I gaped as my beautiful girlfriend floated a few inches off the ground and strands of light wrapped her and Petalguilmon in a knot. Their outlines became blurred and it was way too late when I realized what was happening.

"Jeri!" I yelled.

I remembered what I had done when I saved Jeri from the D-Reaper and had fought Beelzemon. Guilmon had been with me. This was the same, but that girl had an internal fight. I couldn't stop it, and that made me feel like it was the Chaos all over again. Before I blanked out, I glimpsed at the words flashing on Jeri's Digivice. They were too familiar to be a comfort.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION.


	11. Chapter 11

I looked up at the ceiling, feeling disconnected. Whatever had happened must have been silent because Mrs Nonaka had not checked to see how we were. There was something different about the lounge, even if I couldn't figure out what it was. Not only was it darker but I only had vague, fuzzy sensation in my extremities. My entire body felt like it was pure energy, almost as though I was in limbo between the Digital and the real world.

"Is everyone alright?" I grumbled, lifting up onto my elbows.

_At least I can hear! That's a good sign!_

Now the glowing had faded my pupils adjusted back to the normal level. The room wasn't as different as it had been a few moments ago except empty glasses were scattered around the floor. The Digimon and my friends were using their cushions as pillows, their chests rising and falling.

"It's nice to see you are back to normal, Takato."proclaimed a silky but luxurious voice. Not knowing where it had come from, I turned to where Jeri had been and yelped at the glorious sight before me.

Standing where Jeri and PetalGuilmon used to be was an absolutely stunning woman, floating a few inches off the ground. She was at least two heads taller than Mrs Nonaka, and five times more beautiful. My body flushed from the bottom of my toes to the top of my head.

Positively mortified, I scrambled onto my knees and blurted out, "I'm really sorry, Digimon lady, I didn't mean to yell!"

I bowed down to the ground in apology, only raising my head when she said.

"I'm humbled, Takato."

Suddenly worried I had done something wrong, I forced a small smile as the Digimon returned the bow. It was the most majestic expression of politeness I had ever seen. Kazu would have a field day if he could see this!

 _Good riddance he's asleep! I_  thought, my breath slowing as Rika, Henry and Ryo stirred and groaned. Ignoring them, I nervously admired the Digimon. She was so strong and muscular she could probably destroy the whole house but as graceful and slender as a gymnast. I had no idea who would win in a fight between her and Sakuyamon! The Mega had Gallantmon's white steel armour, although the knee and shoulder guards were a deep magenta. Her tanned cheekbones and long carmine hair were visible behind a rosy mask with Guilmon ears. Behind her looked like some magnificent folded wings. I avoided the woman's gaze as she turned to me. The parts of her skin visible near her curves and chest were so remarkable they chilled me into silence.

"What on earth?!" Henry gasped, realizing what had happened. Ryo straightened his knees and jumped.

"I didn't see that coming!" he exclaimed, pointing down. Wondering what could be stranger than the new Digimon in the room; Rika noticed what Ryo was pointing at and screamed.

"What did you do?!" she shrieked.

"What's the big deal, guys?" I wondered, but after I looked down I regretted asking. "Nevermind!"

Somehow, there was a copy of myself still lying on the ground a few feet away, sleeping without a worry.

_At least I didn't snore, I guess._

Hurried, I pressed my palms to my current body. Although I could feel my hands, it was faint. "Yikes! That's gotta be one of the creepiest thing I've ever seen."

"You're telling me!" Henry bent down, amazed that he could press his fingers to himself, "Jeri, are you in there?"

Suppressing my own reaction, I took the chance to stare at my girlfriend in Digimon form. I recognized Jeri's voice in the woman, but it still felt like it wasn't really happening. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would ever see my girlfriend like this.  
"Hi Henry," The combined tone with PetalGuilmon's echoed around the room, as though the voice was in our own heads. Her mouth did not move. I smiled. She sounded so much prettier, if that was even possible! "Don't worry. I added a precaution before you woke up."

"Did  _something_?" Rika repeated, "Is that what you call crazy stuff now?"

"Give her a break, Queenie." Ryo waved an arm, but he was dead focused on the Digimon. "What do you mean?"

"This just means your parents will not disturb us, Rika." boomed the voice.

"That's a relief." Henry sighed, now on his feet, "I agree with Ryo. You're talking to one of our friends, Rika. There's no need to be so heartless."

"Yeah, she can probably blow your head off." I added, to which Ryo nodded.

"I wasn't trying to pick a fight!" he assured, raising his palms in defence.

"Fine. Sorry, Jeri." Rika tried to ignore her sleeping body, disheartened. "So you and PetalGuilmon biomerged, right? What are we supposed to do now?"

I watched the sleeping Digimon on the ground, wondering this myself.

"This!" Henry pulled out his Digivice and the familiar beeps echoed around the room. We kept our eyes on the projected screen, even if I was too far away to read it.

"Gardeniamon, an Angel type Digimon," the boy read, "special attacks are Time Loop, Twirling Whisper and Helix Flash."

"That doesn't tell us anything!" Rika crossed her arms, disgruntled. "Those attacks could do all sorts of wacked up garbage."

Henry put the Digivice away, disregarding the body at his feet, "What I want to know is why this happened."

"I'd like to know too." Ryo said scratching his head, "I can't remember much."

I guess I wasn't the only one that was heavily affected by Coxcomb blast, after all.

"Hey," I lifted my hands defensively, hoping Jeri wouldn't start crying again, "I-I'm sure there was a reason."

The last thing we needed was a fight between Rika and Jeri. Sheesh.

"There was something that needed to be done." Gardeniamon rung through our heads. Slowly, magnificently, the angel revelled forward, "I will take care of it."

Everyone looked puzzled.

"J-Jeri…" I began, and I crawled toward the superb woman. She turned her head towards me and I stopped dead. All our eyes on the Digimon, Gardeniamon bent over as though protecting something close to her chest. A shrill ring burst forth as the two wings unfolded on her back. It was completely unanticipated, like a microphone not working properly. We covered our ears, but not in time.

"TIME LOOP!"

I stared as the wings fluttered in the air, each feather long and pearly white. It was hard to believe it was Jeri in there, but I knew she had a strong heart.

We screamed as the floor fell away like the world was melting paint, distorting the entire fabric of space. My sense of balance was thrown off. I felt stretched and squashed at the same time. Colours swirled and I had little sense of what was up, down or either side; but then all felt numb.

"Jeri?!" I shouted, but the voice only echoed. I gulped, nervous. "Guys?!"

There was no answer. My friends couldn't hear me anymore, just like I couldn't sense them.

 _Maybe I'm dead,_ I thought, trying to stare at my hands, but it was too dark to see. Surrounded in blackness, I tried to reach out for Gardeniamon, screaming her name.

I yelped as long fingers curled around my shoulders from behind me.

"I'm here, Takato."

"Oh, it's just you, Jeri – I mean, Gardeniamon."

I recognized Jeri's concern beneath the instruction and I felt comforted. At least if something bad happened to me the Digimon could help! God that sounded dumb. Some of my nerves disappearing, I pressed my back into her armour and nearly shivered as her fingers ran down my shoulder.

"We are nearly there."  
"Nearly wh…." I started, but the rattling of train tracks entered my ears and a whoosh of wind messed up my hair. Before I could say anything else, the insides of a Yamenote line carriage came into view as I was thrown through the windows. Disorientated, I rubbed my eyes, finding my centre of gravity.

 _Is this the future?_ I wondered, _Or have I been here before?_

There were scratches on the walls and it was incredibly crowded. It must be still the rush hours.

Gardeniamon prodded me forward, "Take a look."

She nodded and I followed the Digimon's gaze, pushing through the crowd. Every time, I had to resist the temptation to appolgize for literally walking through them. When the seats became visible it was clear why Gardeniamon had brought me here.

I flinched as I faced myself from a week ago. It wasn't just me, though. Jeri was sobbing on the train seat in her cute pyjamas and jacket, while my week ago self was sprawled limp over Guilmon.

PetalGuilmon pat Jeri's knee. "Why are you so sad?"

"Yeah, Jeri," Guilmon joined in, "Takatomon won't bother you anymore!"

_Me bother Jeri?_

I widened my stance and the passengers on the train stabilized while it turned a corner. As though he'd seen me, my Digimon's nostrils flared and PetalGuilmon looked right in my direction.

_Oh no!_

Making a weird noise through my nose, I covered my body with my arms as though I'd been walked in on changing.

_I bet Guilmon can smell me! What does me from the future smell like? Soda, probably._

I looked down at my arms, only they were glowing and slightly transparent. Whatever this was, I think I was safe.

 _This must have been when we test run Coxcomb Blast_ , I recalled, as I watched the past Jeri wipe her eyes with her arm. Ducking down, I managed to catch a glimpse of her face, lonely and trembling. It only just dawned on me that even though Gardeniamon was watching, Jeri was in there too.

"I'm so sorry, Jeri. The last time I saw you so scared Guilmon had digivolved into Megidramon." I said, not sure which girl I was referring to. "Was…Did I do that?"

I looked to Gardeniamon for support, but she brought a single finger to her lips and gestured to the seats. Ashamed, I peered back at my sobbing girlfriend.

"I just…wish I could have done something." I was tempted to kick the seat in front of me, but clenched my hands into fists instead.

"You're here for her now," Gardeniamon said, floating next to me, "and I am watching you."

Jeri may have apologized for her little experiment but that didn't excuse the fact I acted like an idiot in the first place. I was about to speak when someone else on the train leaned through me. This time I did scream.

"Excuse me, miss?" a college student with earphones in his ears leant forward, "Do you need some help?"

"My friend Takato was just being silly," Guilmon explained with a grin, patting my matted hair, "It is fine. I didn't try to hurt him."

_Yeah, like that will convince anyone, Guilmon._

Unable to resist, I laughed at the swollen bump at the back of my head, "Guilmon knows how to hit where it hurts."

Jeri waved her arm, urging the young man to not worry, although – I grinned – he still looked slightly mystified that the dinosaur could speak.

"No, it's alright." the girl said with a bow, "Please, go about your business. It was just a misunderstanding."

The female Tamer sobbed and the boy turned away, turning up the volume of his musical device. PetalGuilmon brushed Jeri's torso with her head.

"Did Takato make you sad, Jeri?"

"That's not it at all!" Jeri exclaimed, a little too loud. I waited a few moments before reaching out my hand and placing it on her head, even though it did nothing. I watched sadly, knowing at the time my girlfriend had no way to know I was there.

 _What is it, Jeri?_  I wanted to ask. Uneasily, I peered up at Gardeniamon, but with a nod of the head she urged me to pay attention.

"It's just amazing –" the brunette sniffed loudly, "that Takato sees a future with me, but I…" she paused, staring at the knocked out me with red eyes, "don't know if I see a future with him."

_Future? Like babies and living together? That's what she was worried about? I was completely out of my mind….well, nearly._

I blushed, peered at my shoes, not wanting to admit my weakness to Gardeniamon.

"But that doesn't matter!" I shouted, begging with all my might that I could get through to her. "I don't care about that stuff. You don't have to know what you want to do with your future yet."

Frustrated that I couldn't actually impact the situation, I trembled before Gardeniamon, "Please don't dismiss me, Jeri. I really  _care_  about you!"

Was that the problem? Did I feel too much for Jeri? I shared more than platonic feelings for her, at least right now. I forced myself to shut up as PetalGuilmon pat Jeri's knee.

"When we're in the state of mind Coxcomb Blast gives us, we become more open to premonitions, telekinesis and seeing the truth." the pink Digimon said, "Perhaps Takato caught glimpses of yours."

"That's not good, PetalGuilmon!" Jeri gasped, resting a hand on her partner's claws, "I'm not sure I want to get married!"

Upset again, Jeri buried her face in her hands, and tried to ignore the train passengers bustling about. Now I felt completely downtrodden. I wanted to ask Gardeniamon more, but the scene wasn't over.

"I wouldn't worry, Jeri." PetalGuilmon said, "It could be Takato's rampant imagination. You'll never truly know until the time arrives."

 _Good riddance, Petalguilmon,_  I thought _, I'm glad you agree._

Guilmon poked the version of me that was unconscious, "Is Takato going to be okay?"

"Yes, he will. I imagine it will take a while for people to get used to my attacks, as I need to adjust to using them as well. I wouldn't worry at all."

Seeing into the way away future? I thought my imagination had reached the limits of its freaky adventures by making Digimon out of nothing. Guess not!

"Would that actually happen?" I asked Gardeniamon, "You used your attack to bring me here, could you go that far into the future as well?"

"I could." The magnificent creature admitted, "But that wouldn't change anything."

I stamped my foot on the ground, "Then why did you bring me here? Jeri! You knew I was sorry, didn't you? Did you just show me this to make me feel bad about myself?"

"What do you think?" The Digimon reached out a hand and touched the top of my head. "I didn't choose where we went, I only gave your mind the opportunity to put together the own pieces of its puzzle."

 _How does that work?_  I thought. The question must have shown on my face because Gardeniamon grinned. She never opened her mouth which made me wonder if she had fangs or something worse.

"This is our stop." Jeri said quickly, standing. "We have to hurry."

I didn't get a chance to answer because the train screeched to a halt and the doors opened.

"Pick up Takato." PetalGuilmon commanded from the seat.

Guilmon did, hoisting me on his back like I was a toddler. "Got him! Hehe, Takato looks just like one of Suzie's dolls."

In a similar rush, Gardeniamon and I ran outside the train except we were a lot quicker. I had to keep reminding myself I could walk through people. Relieved, I let out a heavy sigh as the train departed and I moved away from the main platform. It was incredibly odd to see the mid-morning sun but not be able to feel it on my skin. My pace slowed as I walked a few paces behind Jeri and the Digimon.

Watching them was just like living in a memory. Even if I wanted to change it, I couldn't. No matter how big or small, I pondered over all the times I'd spoken to Jeri. I wanted to be with her for so long, was it really a big surprise I wanted to marry her? I mean, that's what kids think about, don't they? Maybe I'm an abnormality.

"That was close, Jeri," I said to myself, wishing my present self would wake up early, "I didn't know I had frightened you so badly."

I stopped in my tracks as Jeri became smaller and smaller, a mere pin point on the horizon. I waited until Gardeniamon reached my side before our eyes met.

"Are you still scared of me, Jeri?" I directed it toward the Digimon, shocked by the fear in my voice. "I just want you to be happy. The part of me that thinks of us married is only the really small, mushy part. I'm surprised you didn't vomit, really. If Terriermon had been there he would have – in record timing, probably."

Jeri's giggle echoed in my head, and I knew she was listening.

"It isn't like that, Takato." Gardeniamon said.

"Then what is it like?" I said, and I moved close enough to her to hold one of her hands. It was good thing we were invisible or we would have attracted a lot of unwanted attention, "How do you feel? If I could explain that moment on the train in a way that makes sense…" I hesitated, "I always try to be the sweet Takato you like, my  _normal_  self. I'm not going to give up on you. I never have. That's because I really like you, no matter how I act, here or ever."

Similar sentiments were shared between us when we saved her from the D-Reaper, and this time it felt like I was repeating myself all over again. It was almost more terrifying to not see what Gardeniamon was feeling. The woman didn't do anything for a moment, staring at me.

"Please don't cry again." I mumbled as an afterthought, staring at the ground. I felt shivers go down my spine as the Digimon linked its fingers with one of my hands. It felt somehow even more special than during the karaoke, probably because we were alone.

"I have done a lot of thinking about what you said." Jeri's voice came through independently now, "I think the reason it scared me is because you made me think of my parents. It was so lovely being a family together, but now... It's like when you asked me to date you, Takato. It's the same feeling."

"Uh…" I nodded, although I wondered what she meant.

"I don't want the past to repeat itself over again." Jeri explained from inside Gardeniamon, "No matter how much they were meant for each other, my mother still died and he was so sad. I don't think I'll ever stop missing her. It's wrong that the world functions in such a cruel way, taking those you hold most dearly."

I should have been able to guess that Jeri's parents would come into it somehow. Her mother really meant a lot to Jeri. All that stuff with her step mum made her so sad and vulnerable to the Chaos, after all.

"I'm not asking you to marry me." I said slowly, "Of course that would be scary. I wouldn't even want that to happen now… but I mean… if we're still together in a couple of years… um…"

I didn't want to admit that it was in the realm of possibility. Maybe that wouldn't help anything.

"Yeah. You're right, Takato." Jeri said. Gardeniamon's hand squeezed mine. "I did mean what I said though. I shouldn't have used the attack on you."

"Why did you Biomerge?" I demanded, tugging her arm so she would move closer.

Gardeniamon hesitated, "The situation was getting out of hand." PetalGuilmon's voice took over, "Jeri was crying so I told her that we could solve it together."

"Okay…" I said slowly, "Was I…"

_Had I been part of the problem?_

I felt sweat draw between my fingers and the angel let go of me, like she knew what I wanted to ask. "You were behaving uncharacteristically, but you were not the only one."

I sighed, "Okay… I knew I had done something wrong."

Although what I had said I didn't think I wanted to know.

I peered ahead and noticed the past versions of Jeri, myself and the Digimon were gone. "Jeri…"

I peered at Gardeniamon's mask and wished I could see through it into Jeri's eyes. "Do you think your father is happy with Mrs Katou? I hope you don't mind me asking."

The Digimon hesitated, "I think so," Jeri answered, "My father still thinks about my mother, just the same as I do, but he can smile again."

I tried not to focus on the crowds of people passing right through us, "I hope I can make you smile again too."

"You do, Takato!" Jeri exclaimed. It was strange hearing her high pitched voice coming from the tall creature in front of me.

I chuckled, "Not when I'm feeling too much love for you."

I blushed, realizing what I had just said and what I was feeling. It wasn't just when I was under the influence of Coxcomb Blast that I felt strongly for Jeri – it was whenever I was feeling overwhelmingly happy or calm, like when I watched her dancing at Kareoke. So many of the moments where I'd acted like an idiot out of nerves had been from the same feeling.

"I do feel that way toward you." I repeated, trying to say the three words in a way that wouldn't scare her, "Every day."

Gardeniamon smiled, took a step toward me and pushed some hair out of my eyes, "That's so sweet, Takato." She paused and whispered near my ear, "I feel that way too."

A small breeze touched my nose as the next train squealed onto the platform.

"I wish I could…" my eyes filled with tears, "look into your eyes when you said that."

Slowly, the majestic Digimon curled into a ball and her wings shook. Knowing what was coming, I blocked my ears just in time for the sharp feedback. A small gust of air blew into my face from the force and I jolted upright as I felt Gardeniamon's lips touch the top of my head.

I opened my eyes as Gardeniamon pulled back, running a finger down the bridge of my nose.

 _Did she just kiss me?_  I wondered in amazement. I couldn't tell what she felt behind that mask or even if it was weird for the Digimon to do this, but before I could speak my stomach dropped. The surroundings melted like wet paint running down a canvas and all saturation faded.

I gasped onto the floorboards of Rika's lounge room, heaving myself to a seated position. My senses felt like they were amplified a hundred times, but I realized it was all a trick. I had returned to my actual body and woken up for real. Running my hands over myself to make sure, I turned to Jeri. Mrs Nonaka must have come back to turn the lights out because it was very dark. I only saw Jeri's expression by the flashing of our Digivice. She looked exhausted, but calm at the same time, gazing blankly ahead. A small amphibian type Digimon was snoozing in Jeri's lap.

Unable to hold back my emotions, somehow amplified by the whole experience, tears fell down my face.

"I'm sorry, Jeri." I pet the baby form of PetalGuilmon, wanting to hug my girlfriend but I couldn't move. "I wish I could have been there!"

"It's okay." Jeri said, and she patted PetalGuilmon too, touching my hand, "You weren't imagining it before."

* * *

Henry took a moment to catch his breath. Whatever had just happened was beyond insanity. A few seconds previously he had been in the lounge room, and now he was in his bedroom. What? Did this mean he had suddenly disappeared from Rika's house? Even by the standards of the Digital World this was a whole new level of strange.

"Gardeniamon?" the boy raised his voice and walked toward his bed. He was startled to see another version of himself texting on the phone. "What on earth…"

 _This is the past,_  the Tamer thought to himself, peering at the calendar on his computer screen,  _there's no other explanation. Not only that, I don't think my past self can hear me._

Henry filled his lungs with air and yelled, "Gardeniamon!" he called. His experiment worked as his past self didn't move, but he breathed in again, "Why have you brought me here?"

"You brought yourself here, Henry." Gardeniamon whispered in Henry's brain, and he jumped as the Mega Digimon appeared besides him.

 _Wow, she looks amazing up close,_  Henry remarked, feeling slightly jealous of Takato's good fortune.  _But if I'm being honest Sakuyamon is far more graceful._

"There's nothing to be scared of." The Digimon continued, "It's just the process. Your mind subconsciously draws you to the things you need to see."

"Like dreams and premonitions?" the boy asked, mystified that the sunlight from the window didn't warm his skin.

Gardeniamon nodded and the voice echoed again. "Exactly. Dreams are a form of release. Some believe they exist to clear the mind of all its confusing thoughts, memories and desires," the boy couldn't adjust to Jeri and PetalGuilmon's combined tone, "to help understand yourself and be a happier person."

"But why would a Digimon desire such a power?" Henry asked, his eyes on the other version of himself resting, "Talk about unethical. Isn't that a little extreme?"

"I only know small details of how I was created, so I can only guess." Gardeniamon explained, "I remember feeling a lot of pain from a boy speaking to me, like a mother to her baby in the womb."

"That must have been Takato," the boy recalled, a little weirded out by the idea of his friend being a mother rather than the father, "Well, what did he say?"

"Hmmm…"

There was a feeling of being dipped in a warm swimming pool and his surroundings changed once again, except this time a giant Takato was visible above the boy's head through a tiny square box in the sky.

"Holy cow!" Henry gaped awed, half tempted to shield himself from being stepped on, "This is how a Digimon sees?"

Gardeniamon appeared neutral about the situation. She gestured at Henry to watch.

 _Wow, he's crying!_  Was the boy's first observation,  _I wonder what for?_

There were tears in Takato's eyes, very big ones from their angle, as he spoke.

""I really like Jeri, okay? I got all these gifts for her, and if you're for someone else it's going to break my heart, so please, I hope you became real to help me, and help Jeri…"

"I didn't realize Takato got so upset," Henry noted. He felt bad for his friend, almost guilty he had not been there to comfort Takato, "I almost feel like I'm invading his privacy by watching this."

"I just want to understand Jeri, Digivice!" Takato growled, "why won't you even help me!?"

Suddenly, only the wooden table could be seen. Takato must have flipped the Digivice upside down.

"That confusion and anguish got passed through me," Gardeniamon began as the perspective faded to black, "as a result, my data got scrambled. I remember feeling sad and depressed. I came into this world very frightened of what awaited me. It was too much."

"So he overloaded your system and some of the data was lost or damaged in the process?" Henry asked. "That's why you went crazy in the park?"

"I believe so," the Digimon said, "I cannot think of a better explanation. Takato should know by now that channelling heavier energies into a Digimon causes horrific results. Perhaps that is why he is particularly sensitive to my attacks."

"But Takato said he made you not to fight," Henry noted, "Maybe this is just an extension of that?"

"I have yet to understand it myself, Henry," the warrior admitted, "but this is the most accurate information my system has uncovered about its programming."

"On the contrary, I find you amazing," Henry mentioned. Like a roller coaster his stomach lurched and they were back in Henry's empty room. His past self must have gone out for the walk. "I have never known a Digimon capable of entering and manipulating the minds of those around it. Even if your powers are a little haywire, I'm sure with time they can be focused and made stronger, just like any other Digimon." He smiled at the sounds of Suzie from another room, "Terriermon used to go nuts when he Digivolved, but that's all changed now. So, I'm not sure but is that why you BioMerged?"

Gardeniamon gave a grim nod, but it was impossible to tell what she was feeling. "Why do you think you were brought here?"

The reason was obvious, at least by judging by Henry's immediate surroundings. That day marked when Rika stopped talking to him; it was when he had realized something deeper was happening. There was no other way to interpret it.

"I think I know." Henry frowned, feeling as hollow as the room. "It's because of Rika."

He blushed and stared at his bed, not wanting Jeri to know this. She hardly knew anything of what had happened, unless Takato had told her. Had he? Breaking his inner debate, the angelic Digimon placed her long fingers across Henry's chest, mimicking where had felt his emptiness.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" she said.

The Tamer stared at the pink mask on the Digimon's face. He could feel how Jeri's influence was coming through the Digimon, but the boy also didn't want to let his defences down. At least it was Jeri and not Rika, but it was so weird to think of her as a comfort figure. She had always been  _Takato's_  friend, not his. Now part of the Digimon was Takato's  _girlfriend_. Would he cross a line by speaking to her?

 _I guess there isn't much choice_ , he concluded.

Henry bit his lip, hesitating. It couldn't do any harm to tell her, wouldn't it? What could she tell Takato that he didn't already know?

"I didn't mean to care so much for her." He admitted, forcing himself to keep his focus on the Digimon even if it was uncomfortable, "I didn't even realize how much I liked her until she got really upset. Even then, I don't know how I feel. I just know that she means a lot to me, maybe how you feel for Takato."

The boy's tanned skin became even darker with color as he realized what he had said, "I mean… I wish there was something I could do to help, but I don't know what. I feel like it's my fault - like I could have prevented it somehow, but I don't even know what the mistake was!"

Frustrated, Henry kicked the frame of his bed, his chest heaving from intensity.

The angel moved her hand, but continued to watch him.

"Do you really think love can be prevented?" Gardeniamon asked, "Better yet, why would you want to prevent it?"

"I- I don't!" frustrated, Henry threw his arm down and sat on his bed, "I don't love her! Even if I did, I don't think it can be prevented. That's like asking if the moon can give us sunlight."

Gardeniamon didn't answer, but she floated over to the boy who brought his head between his fingers.

"You said you cared a lot for her."

"Yes, of course I do." Henry repeated, his emotions lessening now, "I would be crazy not to. She's my friend. We've been through so much together, but it's not just that…"

Gardeniamon smiled, and the boy chuckled in response. Yeah, he did sound really stupid. Terriermon would hit him on the head, and he would deserve it. So much for being the smart, tough guy.

"I see what you mean." He muttered through his teeth, still feeling slightly embarrassed that somewhere in there, Jeri was listening to him. "I guess I don't want to admit it. Now I sound just like Rika. What is the matter with me?"

Gardeniamon chuckled, only this time Henry heard Jeri, "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Now you're sounding as simple minded as Terriermon!" the boy snarked, his hands moving to express his outrage, "It doesn't make a difference whether I like her or not because she likes Ryo!  _Ryo_! Not me."

The words rang around the room before fading into silence.

Gardeniamon appeared pensive. "Do you think Rika would make that choice?"

"That's what's funny about all this." Henry admitted, fixing up some of his bed sheets. "I was starting to wonder if I should lock my heart away forever, but this sleep over has made something clear."

"What is that?" Gardeniamon asked.

"I think Rika might be confused too." Henry said slowly, "that would explain why she hasn't talked to me about this, and why she started crying when Ryo kissed her."

The Digimon smiled, "That's a good observation, Henry." And Jeri's voice finished, "Thank you for telling me."

Henry's face heated up again, as though he'd forgotten he was meant to be nervous, "Thanks to you too, Jeri."

There was the sensation of being sucked through a giant vacuum, flashes of scenery flashed past him. At first, Henry thought he was watching himself in the present until he noticed his glasses had a new frame and there were also some pimples on his face. He saw himself studying, hanging out with school friends, Terriermon, Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Jeri. It wasn't just himself that looked different though. He watched Takato and the Digimon play video games. He saw a taller version of himself pat a sobbing Takato on the back, except this Takato had some acne scarring on his face and a different jacket.

The images slowed down and formed the beginning of something audible. The two were in a dusty second hand store. It looked different to how Henry remembered it. The cashier behind the counter was older, anyway. Takato handed over a pile of old video games. The two wandered around the shop while the various discs and programs were being looked over.

"Sheesh, girls these days are worse than ones on the Sims, don't you think Henry?" Takato mentioned, and his voice cracked. Present Henry smiled to himself but it was incredibly curious how Takato's voice had changed.

"Yeah!" older Henry laughed, but his voice was deepening too, "They speak the same, anyway. Maybe that's their secret language and we've been oblivious all along."

"I should really get Guilmon to translate!" Takato chuckled. The boys laughed and observed the CD shelves, "Maybe we should date, Henry."

"You'll be taking Guilmon to dinner before that happens." He shot back.

Takato chuckled, "Yeah, yeah! I was just kidding."

 _Am I really supposed to be seeing this?_ The boy wondered, peering at Gardeniamon, but the Digimon simply nodded.

His stomach lurched and as Henry peered back he flinched. The situation had changed again although there was no indicator of what age he was this time. He was jogging around the neighbourhood as he ran into a tall girl in shorts and long hair. The images looked distorted as though fast forwarding through a VCR.

"Rika!" he gasped.

 _That's Rika?_ Henry wondered, but the image disappeared too quickly to get a good look at her.

Next his older self was at some sort of party, dancing with a Chinese girl by the red and golden outfit she was wearing. Rock music blared through the speakers of Japanese origin. Terriermon guarded the food table with Renamon.

"Aw, jeez, I didn't want to see that!" the girl said, averting her eyes. She was quite pretty, with her black hair knotted at the back of her head.

"What's the matter?" Henry asked.

"Takato and Jeri are slobbering over each other again," the woman pointed over Henry's shoulder. The boy looked over and snorted some of his drink out of his nose.

"I'll find out why later, I'm sure."

 _So Takato and Jeri have some sort of relationship problem_? Henry tried to decipher it, but it was impossible to tell, especially when years or months could have passed between memories.  _Maybe it's all leading up to something._

Henry was plunged into the memory while a new location started to paint itself into view. It wasn't long before he could feel the ground beneath him, and he became part of the scene. There were the sounds of chatting workers and children.

"Where am I?" Henry asked, and he squinted, shielding the sun from his eyes. He was at the train station for the Yamenote line. He would have recognized it immediately if the advertisements and vending machines hadn't completely changed. It also smelt different, although why was hard to pinpoint.

Amongst the sea of black suits and pesky 12 year olds, he saw a version of himself sitting on a bench, Terriermon on his lap. Of course, the bunny hadn't aged a day. It was hard to tell how old he was but it was definitely around late high school to college age. The boy was beginning to look more like his older brother – but more handsome, he told himself.

 _Where are my glasses?_  Henry wondered, noticing there were none poking out of his pocket,  _Maybe I've started using contact lenses._

"I wonder what chaotic revelation will be in this memory." Henry said, more curious than sarcastic. Gardeniamon gestured to the crowd.

"Look."

The Tamer turned as the heavy train doors opened. A tall, mildly busty girl in punk clothes, died highlights, torn jeans, handbag and converse got off the train. She had definitely stocked up at Takashita street. Henry caught the glimpse of a single glittery nose stud before he saw a pair of familiar purple eyes. It was older Rika, but what had happened with the jogging encounter? Had that even happened or was it just not considered significant?

Trying not to give himself a headache, the Tamer stared at Rika. She was hand in hand with a taller guy with brown hair and multiple piercings. With a sickening gulp, Henry recognized Renamon and Monodramon hop off close behind.

"Rika and Ryo!" Henry yelled, and he took a double take. "No way! Oh god, oh god! This is so wrong!"

Slowly but surely, Ryo and Rika's lips drew steadily nearer. Henry spun away before he could see, and prayed for a miracle as the magnificent Gardeniamon loomed over him. With a deep breath, the stirring panic in his gut turned to anger. Knowing he would regret it, the Tamer took a miniscule peek at the couple, still kissing.

"Why did you show me my future?" Henry demanded, trying to ignore the images before him, "I assume that's what this is? You should know better than anyone that it messes things up. What happened to Takato and Jeri? Who was that Chinese girl at the dance? This proves I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life!"

It was overwhelming to take in at once. Henry groaned and hit his head against his palms, hoping to jolt himself out of this experience.

"Calm down Henry." the angel said firmly.

"Am I going to regret it?" he grumbled with narrowed eyes.

Gardeniamon shook her head, "They've stopped."

"I love you, Queenie." Ryo said, although Henry looked over just as his mouth shut.

Rika smiled. "Yeah whatever, show off." She shrugged him away, "My mum would kill me if she knew we'd done that in public."

Breathing deeply, Henry watched with a horrible sensation in his chest as the older Ryo and Rika moved through the crowd.

Ryo waved. "Hey Henry, back here again? Where you headed?"

 _Hey, why am I not vomiting on the floor right now?_  Henry asked, staring at his older counterpart,  _why do I look peaceful?_

The older Henry smiled, adjusting his jacket. "Nowhere much. Just home."

"Jia isn't forcing you to go shopping?"

"Not today." The boy said, with a hint of relief.

"I'd pull her snobby hair if she tried!" Terriermon spat.

"Give it an extra pull from me." Rika said. Amused, she waved at Henry, "It's nice to see you."

There was a sense of honesty in her voice, the tone one used with a friend you had not seen in a long time, one that perhaps she had been thinking about. "See you, Henry!"

The couple continued out to leave the station, following the crowd, but before Rika turned away she caught the older Henry's eye and winked.

"Wait, did you see that?" Henry asked Gardeniamon, "Do these memories have a rewind button?"

The Digimon chuckled, "You saw correctly."

This seemed pretty normal for the older student. He nodded, understandingly. Rika didn't pull away from his gaze until she saw this response.

"What?" the Tamer's eyes widened in surprise and he stared at his older self. Even Terriermon seemed off put by this development.

"Sheesh, do you think Ryo was doing that on purpose?" the bunny crossed his little arms, "It's not exactly polite, and did you see what I saw?"

Henry shrugged, "I doubt it means anything, Terriermon."

The older Henry got off the bench and started to walk toward the stairs. The Digimon jumped to Henry's shoulder. Gardeniamon and present Henry followed to keep up, listening hard for the muffled voices in the crowd.

"You can't mean that, Henry." Terriermon pouted, sounding genuinely sad, "You're just gonna head over to Jia's early? I don't want to deal with her stinky house."

It was difficult to hear while staring at the back of his older self's head. Wow, he had gotten really tall.

"It's incense, Terriermon." Henry sighed. He waved a hand and said, "Forget it. Let's check out the store one more time before we go."

"Hurray!" the bunny celebrated, clapping.

The boy left the train station with a pang of sadness, and Henry got the impression that he had sat on that bench many times before then, perhaps waiting for that very moment. Henry's heart broke a little, as he got a sense of the underlying loneliness that might be waiting for him.

"Rika winked at me?" he repeated, this time to Gardeniamon, "But she's with Ryo. I'm so confused."

It didn't seem like his counterpart was talking about anything useful with Terriermon so the boy was happy to stay back.

Gardeniamon hesitated. "Think about it for a moment, Henry. Your own higher consciousness brought you here, not me. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

Henry paced in a circle as the picture disappeared, "Is she cheating on me with him or the other way around? God, I hate the future!"

Henry replayed the vision in his mind. Rika had shared with him a calm, knowing and loving smile. Considering how sick it made him feel to watch this, his older self was far more well-adjusted. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

 _Rika, what are you trying to tell me?_  Henry wanted to ask,  _what were you trying to say?_

A wink indicated something known between two people, a secret. But what would Rika ever want him to know? That he wasn't alone? That couldn't be right. Most of the memories indicated he felt socially isolated in some form in another, whether it be from Takato, Rika or his own doing.

"I guess this is time for me to go." Henry said slowly. "I don't understand what most of that was about, but thank you for speaking to me, I really needed it."

"It was a pleasure." Gardeniamon said, and Henry could have sworn he could see Jeri's smile underneath the layers of data. The train station disappeared and there was a rumble of energy. A familiar falling sensation reached him as he fell back into the time vacuum, getting sucked in an unknown direction. Pictures spun around his head, so fast it induced motion sickness. Henry was about to faint when he hit the floor of Rika's lounge room.

"Ow!" he stirred.

"Jeez what the heck was that?" Terriermon groaned from besides him.

Henry lifted himself up, head heavy and feeling exhausted. From the other side of the room Takato was sobbing. Jeri was comforting him, although she looked very tired.

 _You better be ready to talk to me soon, Takato,_  Henry thought with a determined glint in his eye,  _because I need to talk to you._

As soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

The room was very quiet except for the soft hum of the Digivices and the gentle snoozing of my friends. I cleaned the last of the tears from my face, feeling a lot lighter now the rush of emotion had been sniffled out of me.

Jeri took a deep breath and shut her eyes, swaying on her knees. "Takato… I hope you're not…." She mumbled, her head falling forward. I held out my hands as if to catch her, but she kept upright.

"I think you need sleep more than anyone." I muttered, wiping my nose on my shirt. "Still, what a night, huh? For once I'm jealous of Guilmon. He's probably dreaming about bread right now."

"Probably that Fairy bread too." Ryo yawned, scratching his head. "I think I need a new brain."

"Make that two." Henry agreed his eyes weary. With the lack of light it looked as though the outlines of my friend's faces were glowing. It would be the perfect tone for telling creepy stories, if we felt like it. Rika sat up too, pushing some hair out of her eyes.

Wait, if everyone else felt as bad as I did… did that mean Gardeniamon had spoken to more than just me? What did that mean? I peered to Jeri for an explanation but she was already preparing to sleep, rearranging the cushion at her feet to be a pillow. PetalGuilmon's baby form was equally quiet.

Whatever had happened, we weren't quiet enough. One of the Digimon had woken up.

Terriermon jumped in the air frustrated. "You're all blabbing like something big just happened, but all I see is a squishy PetalGuilmon."

"Shhh!" Ryo hushed loudly.

"Trust me. I think it would be too much for your cute Digimon face." Rika said, squeezing the bunny's cheeks. Until now she'd been so still I thought she'd been in shock or something. She looked as though she'd been hit in the face with a hammer. "I guess it affected all of us, huh?"

All us Tamers looked to each other. There was no nod or acknowledgment of understanding, but a question, a gentle pleading in their eyes, as though wanting someone to own up, but nothing happened.

 _I guess that's settles it,_  I thought, changing how I was seated,  _Gardeniamon somehow talked to all of us._

Maybe, just somehow, Jeri experienced something more complicated than all of us put together. Given how draining it was to fight as Gallantmon, I squirmed to think of how she would be feeling.

 _You were so brave, Jeri,_  I wanted to tell her, but instead I looked sadly upon her sleeping form.

Terriermon moaned. " _It?!_  Whats 'it'?" he flailed his arms and feet in outrage, "Henry! I dealt with you singing karaoke, didn't I?"

"Do you want the others to wake up?" Ryo mouthed.

Henry sighed, "I'll tell you in the morning, Terriermon." There was a harsh tone to his voice, urging his partner to decrease the volume, "Just not right now."

"Aww…" Disappointed and still annoyed, the Digimon scrunched up its face like a child who had been denied ice cream. "At least let me get your pyjamas."

Right as the Digimon took a step Renamon zoomed into the middle of the room with a flash and dropped a series of bags, including sleeping bags from another room. I had been so out of it I didn't realize she had woken up, but maybe Renamon never slept.

"Already done." She said, simply. "Are you alright, Rika?"

Rika was staring at the ground, but she nodded. Anyone could tell by her eyes that she wasn't conveying the whole truth, even in the glare from the Digivice. The girl held out her hand. Renamon unzipped a bag and passed over her change of clothes. Silently, she slowly got to her feet and walked away to the bathroom, her feet dragging along the ground.

Renamon turned inquisitively to me, a sleeping bag in her arms.

"I-Is there something wrong?" I asked, wishing the Digimon would stop being so suspicious. It was maybe only a little bit my fault but still! I didn't want to know about that!

The fox peered away, "I am simply wondering about Rika, that's all."

"I'm getting changed after." Ryo announced, just the right volume for us to hear without waking the others. It was almost as though he wanted to avoid the conversation altogether. With a grumble, the boy balanced his clothes on his knees, waiting.

"Can I talk to you, Takato?" Henry asked, breaking the silence.

I caught eyes with him and it was a very similar appearance to the one Renamon had given me.

I jolted awake, "Wait, Here?"

"No, it's too out in the open," the boy gave a stern look at his Digimon, "Let's go to the kitchen –  _stay_   _there_ , Terriermon."

Whatever it was, privacy could only mean one thing – Henry was willing to get to the bottom of this.

"That sounds fine." I admitted, and I slowly got to my feet, patting Jeri as I left, "Renamon, could you get Jeri a blanket?".

"Naww!" Terriermon groaned, this time putting in an effort to be quiet, "Fine. I'm going to sleep near Lopmon."

Renamon simply nodded and vanished in a flash.

"Suit yourself." Henry brushed the complaint away, pacing as assuredly as if he was in his own house.

It made me slightly dizzy to get to my feet but my body quickly levelled itself. I couldn't even remember where the kitchen was; let alone where the doors were. Henry hardly batted an eyelid. Soon we couldn't even hear everyone sleeping in the next room, only the eerie trickle of the tap and the click of the door.

Drip… drip… drip….

The kitchen was super scary in the dark. I think even Guilmon would run around yelling! I stood near the door, too paranoid of knocking into something.

I used my Digivice to provide a light source and Henry did the same, only illuminating the centre of our faces.

My friend sighed, "Listen Takato, I have no idea what happened back there but I'm not in the head space to explain now."

"Okay." I paused, not sure what to do with this information, "I'm not sure where to start. I know this is going to sound really strange but what the heck - Gardeniamon took me to the past. Did something like that happen to you too?"

The end of my sentence faded away. Henry's stern stance was intimidating.

"Tomorrow." he acknowledged, and I nodded. There was no way we were going to turn these headaches into migraines at this hour.

"I got to see the future." He continued, looking down at his feet, "at least, as close to the future as I think it's possible to get."

"Wow," I was stumped for a second, "if we feel like this… I'm surprised Jeri is still awake, actually."

"She's probably asleep now." Henry agreed. He clicked some buttons on his Digivice.

Perhaps this was way more complicated than I had thought. My feet brushed against the floor boards before Henry answered. "Also between you and me, I think Rika means more to me than she does to you."

"What do you…" I began, but then I understood what Henry was saying. If Henry liked Rika in the way I liked Jeri – well, Gardeniamon would definitely have something to do with him coming to that conclusion. "Oh. That's sweet, I think? I wish I knew something better to say. It all so complicated."

"Is there anything here that isn't complicated?" the boy chuckled. "I don't blame you, Takato. I could hardly talk about it with Gardeniamon, either. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but I could use your support. It's just, if she doesn't make a decision about – I don't know -  _something_ , I'm going to have to wait longer."

"That doesn't matter. You can wait for her." I said, filled with a newly found hopefulness, "I know you can. You're way better at waiting for things than me, even for really stupid stuff. My mum reckons I should follow your example. I'm not kidding."

Henry smiled, "Thanks, Takato."

"Yeah. I'm probably not helping." I shrugged, "but if you need a friend, just call me. We can play Digimon cards, get Guilmon and Terriermon together in the park or play video games. Your choice!"

The conversation didn't go for much longer than that, but I remembered his smile rather than the small talk. We all agreed to wait until morning, even if the remaining couple of minutes getting changed were oddly silent. I can't speak for Guilmon, but I didn't dream of Fairy bread.

* * *

The next morning was almost comical. We lounged around with the television on while Mrs Nonaka and Rika's grandmother made breakfast. Chibi Maruko chan wasn't my favourite show by a long shot, but it was fun to parody the voices. Guilmon pretended to be a cat. That was kinda hilarious.

We gathered around a big table Mrs Nonaka had set up and placed our hands together.

"Itadakimasu!"

Traditional Japanese breakfasts were usually different from house to house, but my family didn't usually bother because my parents were too busy making bread. As a result, it was refreshing to have miso soup, rice, fish and salad. It made me feel less of an outsider. I must have been making funny faces because Guilmon chuckled.

"Why don't you make more of this food at home, Takato?"

I blushed as a hushed giggle swept around the table.

"I… I try to, Guilmon." I protested, "I'm usually too spaced out in the morning. I struggle enough to get to school as it is."

"I think it's fabulous that you try to cook, Takato!" Mrs Nonaka exclaimed. Those in her immediate vicinity cringed. Her voice was too loud at this time of morning.

"Thanks, but I don't do nearly as much as I should." I gave a small bow, feeling foolish.

"You should see my Dad." Kazu said, his elbow resting his knees, "He's been trying to perfect Oyakodon for years. He always manages to burn something."

I took a sip of my tea.

Rika made a disbelieving sound, "How hard is it to make Oyakodon? Jeez, I thought I was bad with making rice gluggy."

"Like I said, Rika, you need to wash the rice beforehand." Mrs Nonaka informed.

Rika groaned. Speaking of rice, I picked up a ball with my chopsticks.

"Your cooking is getting better, Rika." Rika's grandma added, giving the model a signal to be quiet. Rika's shoulder's relaxed.

"Henry makes congee!" Suzie exclaimed happily, "he makes it really good too!"

All this talk of breakfast was making me feel like my parents should kick me out or something.

"Thanks Suzie." Henry blushed, "That's an idea. Rika, just make congee out of your rice when you mess it up. Suzie helps me make dumplings when my parents work late. A little teamwork never hurt anyone."

I had never made congee before but I had eaten it a couple of times in cafes. I liked it best with chicken but I bet Guilmon would eat just about anything.

"That's so sweet, Henry!" Jeri said excited, aspects of her normal self-returning. "I haven't got used to cooking with Mrs Katou yet, but I sometimes make mochi with my dad."

"That sounds awesome," I nodded, picking up some miso soup with my spoon, "You should try making breakfast with her. I can help if you like."

"I don't make anything. My mum really likes to baby me." Kenta mumbled, "Now you're making me feel bad!"

At least I'm not the only one.

"We didn't mean to, Kenta!" Suzie assured him.

"What about you, Ryo?" Henry directed the question to the other end of the table. The Tamer had been silently eating his food, so slowly he had only gotten through a quarter of fish.

"It just depends on what is in the house. I'm usually in a rush to get to school so I go to 7/11 and get sushi there." He tried to chop up more fish with his chop sticks, "Not very exciting, but at least it tastes good."

"It's not a big deal." Rika told him, "I think we could learn a lot from each other."

Henry and I met eyes. Was Rika taking Ryo's side? If so, what did that mean for Henry?

Mrs Nonaka noticed the tension and broke the silence. "We counted all your votes for karaoke. Would you like to know the results?"

"Did Henry loose?" Terriermon joked. Henry hung his head, exasperated.

"I'm sure us Digimon could not surpass their Tamers." Renamon mentioned, "no matter how good we were on our own."

"Yeah, yeah!" Kazu pushed this aside, "We all know Rika won. There's no need to keep us in suspense."

"Not precisely, Kazu." Rika's grandmother said. She poured everyone some more tea as she spoke, "It was very close."

"We had a tie!" Mrs Nonaka proclaimed, to which my heart faltered. "even with bonus points from Spin the Bottle there was no clear winner."

"What does that mean, Mrs Nonaka?" Suzie wondered. We all looked at Rika's mum. She chuckled.

"That depends entirely on all of you." Rika's grandmother explained calmly, "Would you like us to evenly divide the cards or would you prefer another round to decide the winner?"

There was a collective groan from the table. "No!"

"You can't split the deck!" Kazu gasped, nearly spilling his tea in outrage. The elderly woman looked mildly confused.

"Yeah, sorry Grandma." Rika gave a quick nod of her head, "It's kind of like if you were going to separate pairs of socks."

That explanation made the woman understand. A look of seriousness crossed her features, "Oh, no. I wouldn't want to do that."

"I think I'd like some  _friendly_  competition." Ryo admitted, although the way he glared across the table it was like he was announcing a death sentence. "I'd like to know who tied."

"Yeah, let's hear it!" Henry agreed.

I laughed nervously but Jeri was on the edge of her seat. It would be really exciting to hear who would have to perform again, although I didn't want Henry and Ryo to be the ones to do it.

"Our runner ups were… the Digimon Ensemble and Kazu!" Rika's Mum wiggled in anticipation, as though she too had been a contestant.

The Digimon cheered and punched their paws into the air.

"Well done, Guilmon." I pat him. My Digimon was too busy celebrating with PetalGuilmon.

"You're awesome, Rika's Mum!" Kazu praised, "almost more awesome than Rika."

"OI!" Rika yelled, to which the boy snickered.

Mrs Nonaka laughed, but it was clear she was embarrassed. "My goodness. That's kind, dear."

Kazu, surprisingly, crossed his arms with a smug look on his face. "I told you I rocked at air guitar."

"Air guitar isn't even an instrument!" Terriermon retorted.

"Of course it is! It's like anything!" I added, feeling slightly offended by the Digimon's comment as well.

"I thought you were very good, Takato." Guilmon murmured from beside me.

My reply was drowned out by the noise around the table.

"Thank you very much, Rika's Mum!" Renamon, PetalGuilmon and Lopmon shouted.

"The ones who tied..." Rika's grandmother took over, causing us to immediately go quiet, "were Rika and Takato."

_Why me?_

Jeri screamed in delight and I cringed. The two Guilmon cheered and Henry clapped. "Nice job, Takato!"

 _How did I get number one?_  I wondered.  _Ryo and Henry were way better._

"What do you have to say, Chumley?" Kazu asked. I peered at Rika and she was as bewildered as I was.

"I think Rika should have won." I mumbled, stirring my miso soup absently. There were groans of disagreement.

"You made me a princess!" Suzie said.

"You had my vote, Takato." Jeri said sweetly.

"Thanks, Jeri." I slurred, too caught up in the conversation.

"Now you can show Queenie what you're made of, Takato." Ryo said happily, "I'll be rooting for you."

"Yeah!" Kenta and Suzie agreed.

"Just to keep spirits high," Rika's grandmother continued, "We are going to make ice cream mochi for all other participants."

"Wow, thanks!" Henry was the first to bow, but the rest of us quickly followed. The treat took ages to prepare so to make it well you had to put in a lot of effort. This was a big deal. I bet Rika's grandma could make them perfect!

"Would you like to have some extra time to practice?" Mrs Nonaka asked.

Rika and I caught eyes, engulfed in the enthusiasm only matched by a Digimon Card tournament. There was determination in our posture that nearly let off sparks.

"I don't think so." I said in a controlled voice.

Rika nodded. "Bring it on, Goggle head."

Suzie squealed, so loud everyone heard her, "Scary!"

Her smile was so addictive it was impossible not to smile with her. I couldn't help but grin as I finished breakfast, eager to beat Rika once and for all, and progress onto the nitty gritty conversations. The extra break would be good, that was for sure.

We waited patiently at the table with tea while Mrs Nonaka and Rika's grandma helped to carry out the machine again.

"Here you are, back from out of the closet!" the model said, excited. Rika's grandmother chuckled.

"Yes, dear. Make sure to invite your work mates over."

They lowered it onto the ground and I peered at the table.

"What song are you thinking of doing, Takato?" Kenta asked me.

I peered at the ceiling, awkward, "Uh, I guess there's no point repeating Sweet Emotion, is there?"

"No!" Ryo said loudly, "Pick something like Gackt."

"SMAP?" Kenta suggested.

"Stop pressuring Takato!" Jeri intervened, "He can sing whatever he likes."

"Thanks, Jeri." In truth, I could do with some inspiration, "I don't know as many songs as I probably should. What are you picking, Rika?"

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Who do you think?"

"The angst Queen." Henry sighed heavily and Rika merely raised her nose in the air.

There was a click as a power cord was connected and the model raised her head. "Rika, how about you go first?"

Kazu snorted, "Kill all the competition."

Rika chuckled appreciatively and rose to her feet, brushing away the comment.

"Shush!" I hissed, knowing never to trust Kazu's opinion ever again, "I have as much chance as Rika does of winning!"

Inside, I didn't feel it, but Jeri seemed impressed. We resumed the cushions on the ground and left our tea mugs on the table. Rika appeared a lot less solemn this morning, which was a refreshing sight. Not only did she have her chest out in pride, but there was a familiar smugness to her lips. It reminded me of the Rika I knew when I first met her. She held the microphone to her face and pressed a button on the machine.

A piano and guitar burst through the speakers. It was Ringo Sheena again.

Ryo laughed, "Come on, Rika."

"Don't 'come on' me! You're the one who lost." She flicked some of her hair, "Join in if you're so confident."

"Fine!" Ryo crossed his arms, but he tapped his knuckles to the beat.

As expected, Rika perfectly mimicked every note, but put her own spin on the lyrics. Ryo's voice from the crowd was drowned out by the amplification of the microphone. "You always want to take photos / I always hate that / because if I turn into a photo / eventually I will become grow old like it."

The problem with picking a ballad, especially something by the 'angst Queen' meant that not everyone knew the words. I joined in on the belting of, "I want to be with you!", but that was it. I tried to think of what I was going to sing. My mum would be way better at deciding, even Jeri. Maybe that was a decent idea.

"What d'ya think?" I muttered to Henry, moving my cushion closer while Rika did her own version of air guitar, "any ideas?"

"I'm kind of clueless." He answered, bobbing his head slightly to the drums, "I think you tied because you just went with it. Everyone had fun, even if you didn't hit all the notes."

I brought a finger to my lips, "Something like before, then?"

"Pretty much." My friend nodded.

"How about Aiko?" Jeri suggested, listening in.

I shook my head, "I don't know the songs that well." I waved my hand, "I'll think of something."

I ended up picking the song on a whim. It might have even been an accident. I wasn't sure of the name but it was Ayumi Hamasaki and that would make an impression, if nothing else.

The lengthy melody between segments meant I had a chance to get the crowd moving, at least.

My voice cracked awkwardly as I sung the first verse, trying not to look at the crowd. "This year, another season has passed. / Memories have become faded. /The border between my vague dream and /Reality has become blurred."

Henry, Ryo, Jeri and the Digimon sung along with me, which made it easier to remain confident. After, as I returned to the crowd Jeri was beaming.

"That was great, Takato." She gave me hearty pat on the back. "Well done."

"Eh, I probably lost." I shrugged. "Are you feeling okay after last night?"

It was so noisy it was the perfect opportunity to ask. I felt bad I didn't do it sooner. Jeri nodded.

"Yeah…" her voice faded away, "Don't feel bad, Takato. I didn't mean to cry, but you were acting really weird."

"I didn't mean to!" I hurried.

"I know."

"But I need to make it up to you," I continued in a rush, "Please just tell me what to do, even if it's something really silly."

"Don't worry." Jeri gave a small bow and I knew it was genuine. She didn't speak again until her eyes met mine, "You started smothering me and your words didn't make sense, but I'm okay now."

Our chat was broken by the announcement of Rika's victory. Ah, too bad.

Henry and Rika cautiously caught each other's eye as Rika's grandmother presented the cards with a bow in the middle of the room. Henry did the same. "Congratulations, Rika," he said, bowing low. "You did a great performance, after all."

"I take it all back if that makes it better." I bowed again. I knew I was overdoing it but I was tired of making a fool out of myself.

Jeri copied out of politeness. "I promise, Takato. It just surprised me."

"Its  _fine_ , Takato." Kazu hit me at the back of my head, "You've done worse things. Besides, I'm sure you can make it up to Jeri by bringing her on a date."

We were both standing normally again now, " _Date_?!" my hair stuck up at the back of my neck, "I – I spent weeks of allowance on Jeri's presents."

"I know!" Jeri punched the air and I could have sworn she was wearing a puppet, "Come over to my house sometime. I'll see if we can make Taiyaki with my Dad."

My voice was still a high pitched horror of its normal volume, "I- I would be honoured, on the presumption your Dad won't skin me alive."

Kazu grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled before I could bow again, "Settle down, Chumley. Get even with Daddy. Sounds like a good plan to me."

Jeri giggled, and blushing bright pink covered her face in her hands. Self-defeated, I let my head fall to my chest. "Thank you, Jeri."

At another part of the room Rika, Suzie, Kazu and the Digimon were admiring all the components of the winner's new deck.

Henry cleared his throat. "I don't mean to interrupt but Jeri," he took a shuddering breath, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

My girlfriend's embarrassed stance disappeared so quickly it was nearly instantaneous, "Sure."

With a small wave at me, the two went to the far corner of the room to talk. I could only guess what about, but I watched the two as expressions of grief and worry crossed them. As I sat down back on my cushion, I watched Jeri hugged Henry. By the resoluteness of her decision, it was as though Jeri was gravity, keeping all the planets around her safe.

"Since when did those two get all chummy?" Rika wondered, sitting beside me.

"Last night." I responded immediately.

"Sure." Rika said disgruntled, "it's not like I have any idea what  _he_  saw."

"Yeah." I knew how boring of an answer this was, but my brain was scrambled from everything that had happened. Henry and Jeri returned to the group, who appeared to be deciding what to do while waiting for ice cream mochi.

Nonchalant as ever, Henry waved at Rika.

"What was that for?" she asked.

The boy shrugged and lowered himself onto the ground. "Nothing really. To be honest with you, I'm tempted to help with cooking. I just want to forget everything."

Jeri smiled at me and sat on my other side. Ryo caught my eye.

"Hey, you're not the only one." Rika frowned, crossing her arms, "I don't feel right either."

"Maybe the angst Queen got to you." Henry joked.

Ryo moved closer to where we were.

Rika smiled shrewdly, "I'm guessing she got to you too, but that's okay. Maybe I wanted it that way."

Ryo joined the circle and knocked me out of the way, "Come on Queenie, do you want to go to the corner?" he gave an odd curtsy as if worshipping her.

The red head's eyes narrowed, "And talk about dating or whatever? Get real. I'm not doing that here."

"Rika!" Henry groaned in disapproval.

Ryo froze, as if Rika had just suggested he run around the lawn naked.

"I wasn't…." he said, suddenly unable to move.

I searched the crowd for PetalGuilmon and found her, "Come on, guys."

Rika wasn't listening. "Fine! You want an answer? I don't know what to say! Happy now?"

Ryo was stunned to a complete stop, almost he had lost the ability to blink or breathe. I covered my head with my hands, wanting to turn invisible. Guilmon tugged on my pyjama top and I probably should have given him attention, instead I peered mortified at Henry. He could have been Ryo's brother at that moment.

Rika hadn't finished her rant.

"Get over yourself, Ryo! Since I'm like this, the least you can do is try and understand instead of being a stupid jerk!"

Ryo gave a hollow laugh, slowly regaining his voice, "I may come across as a jerk a lot of the time, but I don't do it to screw you around."

"All of you –" Kenta began.

"Seriously!?" Kazu exclaimed at the same time.

"You don't need to get mad at each other." Guilmon talked louder than everyone, his ears drooping sadly. PetalGuilmon was quick to follow.

"I think it's time out time."

"The two of you talk in a separate room." Jeri suggested loudly. She stared at Suzie, to Henry and then nodded at the kitchen door, where Mrs Nonaka and Rika's grandmother were trying not to stare.

"That's a fair idea, Jeri." Rika's grandmother said, "Henry, dear, we would love some extra help."

The boy jumped to his feet so fast it was almost though he'd gained magic powers. "I am really humbled you'd let me!"

Sighing, I turned to play with Guilmon, hoping the next lot of conversations would go smoothly.

* * *

_Author's notes:_  This chapter is barely recognizable from its original version. The dialogue is completely different and this version is much longer.

I agonized over which songs Rika and Takato should sing. The translations are derived from:

Rika - Gips by Ringo Sheena.

Takato - Seasons by Ayumi Hamasaki. Like before, I recommend you look them up as they are catchy songs.

I hope you are still enjoying the story.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Rika." The girl had curled up on her bed. "I said I'm sorry. Hello? Queenie?"

With a groan, Rika turned over. A vague shadow of Ryo faced her since the blinds only let in slits of light.

"You could be less obvious," she looked away, "What's your deal, anyway?"

"Can you stop with the attitude please?" Ryo demanded, "I want to know what happened to you when Gardeniamon used her Time Loop attack."

Rika grumbled something under her breath, "Like that means anything."

"It does." he sat on the edge of her bed, "I'll trade you. Story for story."

"Hmm…" Rika thought it over, and turned to face Ryo, "You first."

"I've never been the greatest story teller." he paused, finger on his chin, "Basically it felt like Cybadramon had tried to show off when flying…"

* * *

Ryo spun around in a circle, falling in the air, pictures of his childhood floating around him, the good and bad. He remembered card tournaments, classes, his parents, winning against the Digimon Queen, but that didn't stop the nauseating feeling in his stomach, slowly creeping up to his head.

"Hey! Rika! Takato! Henry!" he shouted, trying to swim up the stream of pictures, "Anyone there?"

Ryo shut his eyes, trying to manage the discomfort.

 _No answer. I can't sense Digimon around here anywhere either,_  he thought,  _maybe I'm all alone._

"You're not alone, Ryo." A woman's voice said. The Legendary Tamer had such quick reflexes it was immediately obvious who it was.

"Jeri? What's going on? Ryo snapped out of his daydream and caught a glimpse of the magnificent armoured Digimon peering down from above him. The multi coloured memories were scattered around her like falling autumn leaves.

Feeling like the end of the pit was near, he braced himself for impact, but it wasn't much different to a crash landing from Cyberdramon. Instead, he felt the cold, wet tiled floor, his body aching only on one side. Was he in a laboratory? It was dark here, wherever it was. There was a flickering light in the ceiling and the tiles were tinted grayish green, not the most appealing of colours. He lifted onto his feet, uneasy, met with graffiti on the inside of a cubical wall. Charming.

 _This certainly isn't from my school,_  Ryo noted, trying to hear if there was anyone else inside. He pushed his arm in front of him, amazed that it looked transparent. Even worse was when he pressed on the door. His arm went right through it.

His stomach lurched and the Tamer tried not to gasp. Either he was dead, dreaming or in the Digital World. He longed for the latter.

 _I hope I didn't just cut my arm off, Ryo_  thought, but if this sensation was anything to go by it would be a pleasant way to injure oneself. He pulled his arm back, noticing it was still there. What kind of trick was Jeri playing on the Tamers?

_I wonder if I'm a kind of ghost._

Slowly, he slipped through the door and out onto the other side, amazed that his footsteps didn't make a sound.

Not wanting to cause a scene, he spotted Gardeniamon standing near one of the mirrors and Ryo nodded in acknowledgement. If a mega level Digimon was here, how bad could things get?

He froze as the wretched sound of someone vomiting reached his ears.

 _This could be interesting_ , Ryo thought, following the noise.  _Next thing you know some alcoholic bum could fall out of one of those cubicles and attack me._

He didn't have to move far.

"I told you I wasn't feeling well!" a girl hissed. Ryo hesitated. It sounded awfully lot like someone he knew. "Now I have to clean this junk off my clothes."

"Hey, at least the toilet caught most of it."

 _What?_  Ryo halted in his tracks. If he wasn't mistaken the voice sounded like  _his_. It was the cubical directly to his right. Did he want to look?

There was more retching. Nasty.

He glanced at Gardeniamon, she nodded and Ryo stepped forward and poked his hand through the door. To his relief, the voices didn't acknowledge him. He really must be invisible. The Digimon smiled, affirming his theory. Taking a deep breath, Ryo stepped through the door and felt like he was in one of those mirror mazes.

There was no way he was brought here by coincidence.

The teen was mildly tanned, wearing torn jeans and a messy grey T-shirt. His hair was well groomed, but had fallen out of place in the havoc. Ryo noticed an industrial in his ear. His blue eyes gleamed worried at a red head girl around the same age, who was crouching over the toilet bowl. She vomited again, and the boy rest his hand on her back.

 _Who the hell are these guys?_  Ryo pondered, straining his brain to focus.

There was something bizarrely familiar about both of them; as though they were old friends Ryo had yet to reunite with. They couldn't be any older than high school, 17 or 18.

Ryo crossed his arms, more intrigued than impatient. They couldn't hear him, but if they could what would he say? There were too many questions and no single one seemed more important than another.

"We're never doing that again, you freaking idiot!" The girl yelled.

The older boy laughed. "Well Queenie you said you could handle anything so I thought might as well see if you're all talk or not."

 _What? Queenie?_  Ryo looked to himself, to the boy standing in front of him.  _That must be Rika and I in High school!_

Gardeniamon had a lot to answer for.

_But wait, why is Rika sick?_

Not only was she unwell, but possibly the hottest girl on the planet. Ryo felt himself grow hot. Her bosom had filled out nicely – not too big, but enough to be charming.

"I should have known better than to go along with your stupid plan." The older Rika gasped, trying to regain her breath "I could boil your big head then eat it for breakfast."

"I wonder how you're going to do that, Queenie?" Older Ryo asked, but to little reaction. Rika coughed and held out a small toothbrush box from her pocket.

The older Ryo said it as soon as the younger one thought it, "What's this?"

Rika held it closer, glaring, "Take it."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" the man asked.

"Just open it, egghead." Rika commanded, tearing some toilet paper and wiping her face with it.

Ryo gave Rika a funny misunderstanding look, before he clicked it open. Inside was what looked like a giant thermometer or nail file.

The teen's eyes widened as he slipped it out. "Oh my god. This is a joke, right?"

The girls cheeks turned red, "Do you think I'd joke about this? No. Its real and it's mine."

Present day Ryo's heart sank as he recognized what his older counterpart was holding. The little plus sign in a small window made it terrifyingly clear. This version of Rika was pregnant. He wouldn't have been surprised if he'd turned pale.

"But Rika - how did this happen?" the older Tamer demanded, "Did you sleep with someone else? Because we took every precaution in the world, nothing could have happened! We were solid!"

"No, it wasn't someone else." Rika shook her head and took a shuddering breath, but at least she had stopped vomiting, "It was just that stupid 1% chance of something going wrong."

"I can't believe we're that unlucky." Ryo let his forehead hit the side of the cubical. "It's like the world hates us. Damn it Rika, I'm an idiot."

His older self's spirit sunk and Ryo almost felt the anguish.

"Nah," the red head's frown turned into a small smile, "You're not. It was my body's fault for inheriting my mother's crazy fertility genetics."

Present day Ryo smiled to himself. As shocking as the situation was, at least he got to do fun stuff with Rika.

"Hey, don't say that!" Ryo protested, and he put a hand on Rika's shoulder "So, what are you going to do? You can't keep it!"

"Hmm… I don't know." The girl admitted, pressing the flush button on the toilet. She waited until the sound died down before she spoke next. "I haven't decided. I'm sure Renamon might be able to help me."

"She's a Digimon, what would she know?" older Ryo asked, "Damn it, Rika. You're not filling me with much confidence."

"Yeah…" Rika sighed, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry too."

She sniffed and buried her face on older Ryo's chest as tears fell down her face. Her boyfriend merely ran a hand through her hair, peering at the ceiling, as if wanting a sign.

 _Wow, that's heavy,_  Ryo thought, watching as his older self kissed Rika on the cheek and hugged her. The girl's sobs grew louder.

"I swear I didn't mean to." She heaved loudly, trying to quieten the noise, "My mum will be so ashamed of me if she finds out."

"Be strong, Queenie," Ryo murmured, "We'll find a solution. We're smart, we know good people. You're still going to get your Kingdom one day."

The Legendary Tamer could have cried or even felt guilt, but he couldn't help but think Gardeniamon was observing his every thought, so he ignored the heavy lump in his throat.

"Well… whoops." The present time Ryo shrugged, trying to be careless, but he was deeply disturbed. What did this mean for the other aspects of his life? Of everyone else's lives? There was no way he could be a Dad. He stepped back out of the cubical, only to find Gardeniamon standing closer to the mirror.

"You're awfully calm." Gardeniamon noted, her voice a mere echo in his head, "I wonder why you thought you were brought here."

"Um…" Ryo tried to block out the sounds of Rika's sobbing, "The only rationale I can think of is that Rika is going to pick me. She'll come around eventually, won't she?"

Gardeniamon didn't move. "You're shown exactly what you're supposed to in order to keep yourself sane."

Ryo laughed, "Yeah. 7/11 keeps me sane, not this." he hesitated, "Still, it makes sense in a way I can't explain. How did Rika and I get to this point?"

"That's for you to find out, Ryo." Gardeniamon explained, indistinguishable from a statue.

Ryo sighed. "How come I knew you were going to say that?" saddened, he approached the mirror and stood near Gardeniamon. "If I'm going to be that sort of irresponsible boyfriend, maybe Rika is better off with Henry. I mean, I bet Henry wouldn't lay a finger on Rika."

Gardeniamon hooked her fingers together. "Are you that bad of a person, undeserving of Rika?"

Ryo tried to ignore the sounds of his older self and Rika kiss each other fiercely.

_Maybe I am being a little harsh on myself._

"Well I don't know if I'm insane, but I'll do my best to make Rika's time with me the best she's had, and if it ends sometime that… doesn't bother me that much. I mean, what matters is that Rika's happy."

* * *

"I left before the scene could get any more intense," Ryo finished, sitting on the edge of the bed now, "which is a good thing!"

"Pff, like I believe you." Rika sneered, thinking it over, "Did that really happen?"

"C'mon Rika, would I lie?" the boy wanted to put a hand on Rika's shoulder, but hesitated, "And in advanced I'm sorry if I am ever that irresponsible."

Rika hesitated, but she was still resistant. Ryo edged closer to Rika.

"So what happened to you?" he asked, "Did you see anything from our potential futures?"

"No." Rika shook her head, sounding a lot calmer now, "Actually, it just went over all my past memories, nothing big. Just to clear my head."

Ryo lowered his face closer to Rika's. "Did it help?"

"A little bit." Rika mumbled, going pink again.

"That's good, and…. don't worry about answering my question." Ryo said slowly, "I wasn't myself at the time, anyway. I'm going to go see what the others are doing."

He got to his feet.

"I'll be there in a second." Rika said.

The door shut with a click and Ryo was gone. The Digimon Queen sighed.

"Renamon?" the girl rolled over so she could face the ceiling. "Who do you think is a better match for me? Henry or Ryo?"

Renamon, as she always did, emerged from some corner. "I don't think that is my decision to make, Rika. They both have their strengths. What sort of qualities do you look for in a romantic partner?"

"Hmm, that's a good point." Rika raised herself to her feet. "I'll think about it. Thanks Renamon."

"Also, Rika, I am rather curious," Renamon edged closer to her Tamer before she could leave the room, "Why did you lie to Ryo?"

* * *

"Wow, you experienced that? That's too bad." I said.

"Yeah, it was too bad." Ryo sighed. "Would have been better if that memory was set a little later in life"

Henry, Ryo, Jeri and I were sitting in a circle in Rika's garden, now back in our clothes. We'd managed to convince the others we needed privacy. The ample shade and beautiful plants were the perfect location for a chat too.

Henry nodded. "I'm still curious as to whether these futures we saw are set in stone or whenever we can change them."

"Agreed." Ryo said, picking some loose leaves off the grass, "If Gardeniamon did it all as a joke she has a strange sense of humour. No offense, Jeri."

"Not to worry." Jeri said mindlessly, looking as though she wasn't really paying attention.

"Yeah – but what if it's not?" I asked, to dead silence.

"Petalguilmon told me that there's no way to tell if its imagination or truth, you just have to wait and see what happens." Jeri said cheerfully.

"What did happen to you, Jeri?" I asked her, dreading the answer.

"I initially experienced what happened with Takato, but then when I woke up, It's like multiple copies of myself returned to my body and I suddenly remembered experiencing what happened with everyone."

"God, that must feel strange." Henry pointed out. "I thought drinking the Pepsi was bad enough."

Jeri shook her head "I only know as much as you do. In fact, I'm a little clueless, but I like to keep it that way"

We all nodded in agreement. Ryo nodded.

"So yeah, the reason I brought you guys out here, was I was curious what you and Henry experienced when Jeri biomerged."

* * *

After Henry and I explained the Tamer was busy looking into the clouds.

"She winked at you?" Ryo repeated, "That definitely seems like something Rika would do though. Do you think if we asked she'd know what it means?"

"Beats me," Henry shrugged, "I guess you could try, but I wouldn't want to make things more confusing."

"But if this stuff is set in stone it's just going to happen anyway, no matter what we say to anyone" I pointed out.

Henry sighed and lay down where Ryo was. "Right. That doesn't make this any easier."

"I could do it if you want.' Jeri suggested. Ryo, Henry and I both glanced at each other in turn, not sure what to do.

"I think if anyone should talk to her, it's you Jeri." I said, "I really don't want to make her mad."

"Um… nah. I'm going to talk to Rika." Henry said finally, "If she's calmed down she may be able to listen to reason."

* * *

Henry walked down the corridors as the others played Digimon cards, debating the words he should use to speak to Rika. No matter how many variations he used it never seemed good enough. He had gotten Rika to abandon the card game. That was a good sign. It was probably the best indicator that the conversation may have a positive outcome, but knowing that didn't squash his nerves.

He waited until Rika gestured to a cushion on her carpet before he moved.

"Don't just stand there like a scared little girl, sit down." Rika said, crossing her legs. Henry nodded, entered the room and sat down. The girl was the only one who had a change of clothes on. If there was an word to encapsulate the colors it would be anger.

"At least it's warm in here. I swear your heating is broken everywhere else." Henry chuckled, trying to keep things casual.

Rika laughed. "Good grief, we don't use heating in the spring." she shook her head. "Anyway, what did you want?"

"I know the story you told Ryo about what Gardeniamon showed you," Henry started slowly, picking his words carefully, "but I don't buy it. I want to know if you left out any details."

Rika stared at Henry so intently it was as though someone had frozen her features in place. Either his friend didn't want to explain, or she really had been telling the truth and just thought he was weird or had another agenda.

"Are you feeling unwell?" Henry wondered politely.

"I…well…" the girl stuttered, trying to find the words, "I'm just embarrassed by it."

"Well, I know about Ryo's story, so does it have anything to do with that?" Henry suggested.

A pregnancy, while it seemed crazy to fathom the kids would get in the situation, would be really humiliating to think about. He certainly wouldn't have liked it if he was in Ryo's position.

Rika's turned so red it was like her head might burst into flames. "Yes. I-It does, but I… it makes Ryo's story look as innocent as Suzie. I'm not sure you really want to hear it."

The two examined the other's expression, searching for any signs of deceit or judgement but there was very little. What could be worse? Was there anything more hurtful than seeing Rika insult and avoid everyone? The boy wanted to help his friend, whether that meant he would be shocked or not see her in the same way anymore. There was no dishonesty or hatred in his stare. On the contrary the half-Chinese boy appeared warm and patient.

"What happened?" he asked, in a more definite tone than before.

It could only just be seen from Henry's distance, but the girl's eyes filled with fear and guilt. Cautious, Henry moved his cushion closer to the edge of her bed and bowed. She didn't deserve to feel so afraid. He could nearly sense Rika's amazement and respect radiating from her mind. When he raised his head, his eyes were ablaze with ardour.

"It doesn't matter what happened. I promise I won't judge you. You don't need to feel alone, Rika." Henry said, wanting to reach out and touch her fingers, "It's going to be okay."

* * *

 _Authors notes:_  I don't know why but I could never make this chapter what I wanted it to be, still, it might even be shorter from the original.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well I don't need to describe how I got there. I think that's pretty obvious," Rika began, looking away from Henry. She still had a flush to her cheeks but it wasn't nearly as dark as it was before, "Anyway, the place I ended up in was an underground tunnel."

"Guilmon's Tunnel?" Henry asked, trying to put the pieces together.

Rika waved a hand, urging him to wait.

"I'm getting there. So anyway, I was pretty angry…"

* * *

Rika could have sworn she was alone in the tunnel. It was dark, musty and dirty, although none of the grime appeared on her hands or clothes. That was the first sign something was wrong. The true weight of the situation only became clear when the sound of rustling filled the girl's ears from somewhere behind her.

"What?" Rika asked. Her heart became silent as though aware of the company, "Who would join us in this lame tunnel? Are they lost or something?"

She looked ahead to the Warrior Digimon who was, funnily enough, only just able to fit in the cavern. Gardeniamon looked far less intimidating at eye level.

"No matter who or what is there," the Digimon began, "Please be assured that we will not be visible or audible to anyone else except ourselves."

The Digimon Queen snorted loudly, "Is that meant to be an advantage?"

She didn't care much that Jeri was in there too. This didn't feel right. Trying to remain civil, she squinted. What looked like an older high school girl crawled exhausted into view, a yellow fox Digimon following her. The lilac eyes were unmistakable.

 _That's Renamon,_  She thought amazed, eyes widening.  _Does mean that's me? No way._

It was fortunate Gardeniamon had warned her otherwise the girl would have attacked in self-defence.

"Are you sure about this, Rika?" Renamon asked, "I mean, are you sure it's the best way?"

The present day Rika had to remind herself not to respond.

"Yes." The teen muttered, the words bursting through gritted teeth, "Anything is better than asking my parents for help."

The older version of herself, for whatever reason, was angry.

 _What are they talking about?_  Rika thought, but she knew better than to speak over them.  _What would I need my parents for?_

"I understand your worry," Renamon said carefully, "but I am not sure what we will find here. You know what The Digital World is like, Rika."

There was the worry. Why did everyone around her have to be mistrusting of her judgement?

"It's better than nothing." The teenager mumbled, not meeting her Digimon's eye.

Now there was a break in the conversation, the present day Rika turned to the tall, exotic warrior. "Alright, what the heck is going on?" she demanded, "I'm all for a good movie but why is an older version of me going to the Digital World?"

Gardeniamon's expression didn't change, but Jeri's voice answered, "You have been drawn to this moment in time yourself. We can only wait and see."

"If I wanted to wait in line I'd go to a gaming convention," Rika turned back to in front and continued down the tunnel, not wanting to know what it would feel like to be crawled through, "Okay, so I'm in my own head, or something. Could this get any weirder?"

A giggle from Jeri said, "Probably."

"Great." Rika crossed her arms, "At least I look…."

She didn't answer, but inside the girl thought, 'pretty damn good'.

She blushed, realizing how conceited she was, but whenever she imagined her older self it didn't match this. Still, the changes were a pleasant surprise.

A buzzing entered her ears and Rika looked up. Every crack and grain of mud was highlighted by the glowing rainbow portal in front of them, just as vibrant as it had been when she had last been there. Trying to move quickly so her older counterpart wouldn't catch up, the Tamer closed her eyes and prepared herself for the inevitable gush and falling sensation….

 _Here goes nothing_ , Rika thought.

When her arms passed through without any resistance, it seemed like a fluke, but when her head fell into the other side the answer was definite.

All sensation was absent. They slipped through the portal, as if it wasn't anything there at all. Even the thump onto the grass felt like nothing. This gave Rika and Gardeniamon a lead as there was no need to recover from the transition.

_This is too weird._

The two slowly stood up, as effortlessly as if she had been sitting down for the past ten minutes. They were in a field of some kind that ended with a ledge, and even though the agriculture was foreign to her, there was still something familiar about the area. If she could feel, she was sure the breeze would have contained a slight chill. Remembering the cold nights in the Digital World was enough to make her teeth chatter.

Taking a glance behind her to see they had all made it, the present day Rika stepped toward the edge of a cliff, unnerved by how her footsteps made no sound. Gardeniamon followed, appearing politely curious as though she was being given a first class tour.

It was like visiting a city years after the destruction of an earthquake. Rika couldn't help but sign in awe of the changes. She knew where she was now. It looked almost the same, but not enough to make her feel reassured.

These were the stony cliffs of where the D-Reaper first appeared. Not just that, this was where Rika and Renamon had first biomerged into Sakuyamon. It hadn't been that long ago since it occurred but if felt like decades. The ditch had since then been cleaned, emptied and many colourful flowers weaved themselves up from the epicentre and snaked around the jagged rocks. The area was peaceful, littered with salt and water. The sky was blue as the ocean, many different shades, and the ditch glittered as sunlight bounced off the angled surfaces.

"Wow, it looks so different." The pubescent told Gardeniamon. "Beautiful, even."

Older Rika stood up and wiped her hands on her clothes. Rika was amazed by how curvy her older self was. Her clothes fit a little better, she was a head taller, and she looked like she could belong in action movie by her outfit. Her long hair blew in the wind. It was hard to choose if Rika was more impressed by what had become of the ditch or of herself.

 _I'm wearing make up?_  She noticed, who _convinced me to do that?_

"Okay." The teen sighed, stepping a few feet forward. "Now we just need to find a Digimon hospital or something. Any ideas, Renamon?"

* * *

"Poor you. How long did it take you to find someone?" Henry asked. The girl had lied down on the bed and was speaking to the ceiling.

"It took at least a week or two." she explained, face blank, "The only reason I got away with it is because time passes faster in the Digital World. Most places were understaffed or just empty. It was a pain. I don't know how Ryo lived for so long in that crazy place."

"I'm not sure Ryo knows." The half-Chinese admitted, crossing his arms. "When did you figure out what had happened?"

"Heh." Rika looked bitter, "Pretty quick."

* * *

"Rika, look there." Renamon pointed, her eyes glowing. It had been days since the teen was a healthy colour. It helped that Renamon was able to help find food for when they needed it, but it was still an exhausting journey. Pallor was not a good look for the tomboy.

"You think that's it?" Rika asked wearily. She had lost count of how many Digimon they had asked for directions, but it seemed apparent that a solution did exist. Behind a clump of thick trees lay a small laboratory.

Her Digimon hurried ahead. "I believe so."

Young Rika and Gardeniamon were too intrigued to speak as they followed the teenager inside. Normally she would be on the alert but Renamon had taken up this job. Now they were closer and less obscured by shade, the laboratory appeared quite old, as if it went underground as well as a story high. Parts of the walls were peeling as though it had been damaged.

Inside was a different story. It was as well established as any hospital in Tokyo with clear lighting, a reception desk and many chairs. The only strange aspect was that the number of patients could have been counted on one hand and Digimon scurrying around with clipboards in their hands.

A Salamon approached them. "Hello, human girl." It bowed, "Are you here to see a doctor?"

"I am, actually." The teen gave a short bow, "I was told since I'm from the human world I can make an emergency appointment. Is that true?"

"It sure is!" the animal jumped excited, "Let me show you."

Trying to push away the suspicion of a cute little Digimon working in a hospital, the red-head followed. The hospital only got emptier. The corridors were nearly deserted and the rooms even more so.

"It was difficult to find this place." Renamon remarked, still looking from side to side, "Has it been here long?"

"A long time in the Digital World, but I'm not sure exactly." The Digimon admitted, "Doctor's come from all over, most to learn."

Finally the Salamon stopped at a door and knocked on it, rather awkwardly. This part of the Hospital was poorly lit but Rika tried not to let it bother her.

"Excuse me, Lunamon?" there was a pause, "You have an emergency customer!"

"Excellent! Marvellous!" a high voice rang through the room, getting ever closer.

The door opened and Rika met the eyes of a purple rabbit Digimon. It was twice the size of Salamon, "How exciting! Come in!"

"Thanks," the teen answered, sceptical. Slowly she entered the room, with Salamon going back the way she came.

This was one of the bigger rooms, somehow that made it scarier.

There was only one desk to the right and many beds like a bunker on the left.

This looks like where you go for your death, not in a hospital, Rika thought, but she noticed where her older self was staring. There was a young man at the desk, a human too. He had dark hair reading through a manual with a clipboard in another hand.

 _No way,_  Rika mused,  _He couldn't be here._

Younger Rika squinted, following Renamon's paw. "Rika, I think we may be closer to the real world than you anticipated."

Before the truth of the situation could sink in Lunamon turned to the boy.

"Doctor Meng, please come attend to this young lady!"

The boy turned around and it was clear who it was. It was impossible to mistake those glasses, tanned skin and the personal protective eye equipment around his neck. True, he was taller, strangely handsome and wearing a bunch of dorky medical clothes, but it was still him.

"Rika?"

" _Henry_?!" Older Rika gasped, at the same time her younger self thought it.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked. He turned to the Digimon. "Hey Renamon."

The fox didn't seem too surprised, "I didn't expect to see you here."

Rika turned crimson, "I'm sorry, but before we get onto small talk- I would like you to answer this: what the hell?"

"Haha, I come here when I can't sleep," Henry gave a calm chuckle; "I figure I can't get caught if I'm smart about getting extra credit."

"You left Terriermon back home and took up an alias?" the teen choked in disbelief, "are you crazy?"

"Nah, he got bored within minutes." Doctor Meng shrugged, "I guess we both thought sneaking out at night was a good idea, huh?"

"You don't need to show off," Rika said stubbornly, "I thought of it first!"

"Actually, I don't think you did." Henry seemed awfully smug too.

The Digimon cleared its throat loudly. "Sir, may I proceed with the consultation?" it shook its floppy ears, "Please take notes."

"Sure, if Rika doesn't mind?" Henry said slowly. He picked the pen off a clipboard and pressed it down.

"N-No." Rika stuttered. She looked at the ground. It was both a comfort and a terror that one of her school friends was involved in such a personal matter, even if it wasn't her parents. He did look very grown up in his uniform, maybe she could forget it was him. No, that wouldn't work. Suddenly she thought back to Ryo. He wanted her to get help. "Actually, well… it's embarrassing."

"I doubt it can be any more embarrassing than meeting me here in the Digital World." Henry mentioned with a slight chuckle.

Rika laughed.

"We're here to assist with your every need, Digimon Queen." The mystical Digimon bowed.

Rika felt self-conscious, "Jeez, you guys still remember me by that name? I didn't think I was that famous."

"I didn't." Lunamon said, although the Digimon was getting impatient, "Henry likes calling you that."

Henry talks about me? Rika wondered in amazement.

Should she be surprised?

She hesitated and took a deep breath. At the very least if any of her friends had to find out her secret at least it was the level headed one of the group, "Fine. I'll tell you. You promise you won't laugh?"

"You can count on me, Rika." Henry said mildly, a placid smile on his lips.

There was a long pause. Renamon peered at her, wondering if she would actually do it.

The teen's lip trembled. She said the words she had buried in shame.

"Henry, I n-n-need an a-abortion."

The unsteady sentence ended in a loud cry of desperation, echoing into the long room.

No reaction.

Lunamon made a loud 'Hmm!' sound and waited for Henry.

Renamon broke the silence, "You may understand now why Rika wanted secrecy around this topic."

"Yes, of course." Lunamon said. The rabbit was diplomatic and thought hard, "We do not have this procedure in the Digital World but I have no doubt we can adapt to our current knowledge."

Henry was quiet. He didn't seem that taken aback by the information; at least, not in an overt way. It was difficult to tell by the dark tint of his glasses. He jotted something down on his clipboard and let the pen fall onto the page. "Well, thankfully you came to the right place."

"That's perfect." Rika seemed overjoyed. She bowed low, "I'm sorry. Thank you doesn't quite do my appreciation justice right now."

Her friend nodded thoughtfully

"That said," he continued, more seriously, "The abortion would be an experimental one. Are you sure you trust me that much?"

"We are very proficient in our trade, Digimon Queen." Lunamon bowed, "with our brains combined we can sort it out."

"It's good enough for me." Rika said. "My health insurance card should cover it, right?"

The boy gave an amused smile.

"I'd like to think so." he said, "How about I show you to your bed and Lunamon can ask some more questions?"

Rika nodded and followed as Henry picked out a bed at random and opened the covers for her. He pulled a curtain around three quarters of the bed, and the Lunamon faced Rika.

"How many weeks are you?" she asked.

Rika shrugged, "I don't know. First trimester?"

She stared at Henry, amazed that he wasn't asking her any questions about Ryo. Instead he kept focused on his paperwork, hardly looking at her.

The Digimon pointed to Rika's stomach, "May I feel?"

Rika nodded, although the Digimon placed a small hand on her stomach and closed its eyes. While the girl's nerves settled she noticed Henry lightly tapping his pen against the clipboard, a stern line along his brow.

"You…" Rika began, "You don't look like you're worried about me."

"Of course I am, Rika." Henry said, distress in every syllable of his voice, "Really. I didn't expect a clever Tamer like you to be so foolish."

"Too late now." The girl said disgruntled.

"What have you been doing here, Henry?" Renamon asked, trying to break up the fighting.

"I've been trying to learn about Digital medicine from Lunamon. I thought that was obvious." He said.

"Wow, that sounds amazing," Rika said, awed, "I didn't know you liked that stuff."

"You're right, I'm not sure my grades will be good enough to try for real," Henry laughed, "but a little extra knowledge never hurt anyone."

"Except egos," Rika nodded, taking it all in slowly, "But still, I don't get why you haven't told anyone about this. It's not like its top secret."

"Nothing like that. I guess like you, I didn't want to make anyone worry about me," Henry began. "My mum would have a fit if she knew I was trying to learn about this."

"I see." The red-head replied, "How'd you come up with this idea, anyway?"

"Hm, that's a good question." Henry pushed the glasses up his nose "I'm not sure. I guess I thought it was sad that only a few people can cross into the Digital World, when there's so much to learn. I mean, we could help each other."

"Oh." Rika blushed. She looked to the ground as the Digimon took her temperature, "Are you lonely?"

"Not any more different to normal." Henry said calmly "Besides, you're here now."

Rika frowned, "I wish had my life as together as you do."

Henry laughed but the Digimon interrupted. "I think we are ready to perform the procedure, but I will check with Henry in a moment."

The girl woke up from her stupor, "What now?"

"Henry and I will leave you to get changed. Leave your underclothes on. Lie on top of this protective cover and use this blanket to keep yourself decent."

"S-Sure." Rika hesitated, taking the extra layer from Lunamon, "If you so much as even think about…"

"He won't see a thing." The Digimon said proudly, "He'll just be providing moral support."

"I'm blind, Rika." Henry said.

Younger Rika turned to Gardeniamon as the curtain was closed, leaving Henry and Lunamon to discuss their plans. The medical jargon went over the girl's head.

When they reopened the curtain Rika had covered herself as much as possible with the multiple towels. She was oddly vulnerable now.

"Rika, we've figured out what we're doing so don't be scared, she can use her powers to reverse the effects if something goes wrong." Henry said with impeccable professionalism, "Do you give me permission to do an ultrasound?"

"Um…" Rika hesitated, but Renamon gave an encouraging nod. "I guess."

Quite concerned, older Rika watched as Henry turned to a desk on his side, where a screen and keyboard lay, and opened a draw. He placed on some gloves, protective eyewear and took out a plastic bottle, which had some fluro blue paste inside.

"What is that stuff?" Rika asked, "Are you going to poison me?"

"It is ultrasound gel." the Digimon muttered.

Henry pulled the device on a cord to the bed. "I warn you, it's going to be very cold and unpleasant, but it'll warm up."

"I can take it!" Rika said loudly. "I'm not a wuss."

"Alright, if you say so." And placing a hand on Rika's stomach, he squeezed out the gel, and spread it out with a machine, its cord connecting to the screens. After a few moments of discomfort from Rika and notes from Lunamo, Henry turned on the screen The girl kept her eyes firmly on Henry to avoid the display but frowned when his eyes glazed over.

"What's wrong?" Rika muttered, feeling vulnerable and exposed.

"There isn't much to see given the stage of your pregnancy," Henry said slowly, moving the ultrasound half an inch to the left, "but it's still a baby."

Rika hesitated, "What do you think of it?"

Henry either didn't hear the girl or pretended he didn't. He turned to the Digimon. "Can you explain the next part, Lunamon?"

The purple rabbit nodded and met eyes with the teen, "You may not like this idea but I plan to use my Lunar Claw attack on the foetus. Since it is part of the Digital World it should defragment like Digimon and allow for me to absorb it."

The Digimon Queen hesitated, "Do you think that would work, Renamon?"

The fox crossed its arms, its eyes fixed on the screen, "I don't see why not."

"Then I'm in." Rika said firmly, "I just want this to be over so I can go home."

"On three then." Lunamon took a deep breath.

Gardeniamon and younger Rika watched as the group called out the numbers in unison, black lines of light came from Lunamon's claws and sunk into Rika's skin. She gasped and groaned, gripping onto the bed sheets. It felt like a whirlpool had brewed in her stomach and was swelling.

"Is it dead yet?" Rika said through gritted teeth. Knowing she was going to regret it, she looked over at the screen. A pixelated image flicked in and out of focus which had been fragmented into pieces by the attack, trembling. If she felt pain, it would be nothing compared to the thing inside her.

 _Alien._  Rika reminded herself,  _it can't feel anything so it doesn't matter._

Without a word of warning Henry stepped in front of the screen to block it from view. The expression behind his protective eyewear and glasses bored into hers, displaying more than sadness, but betrayal.

The two did not acknowledge it in words, although at that moment their respective feelings were understood.

"Absorb its data, Lunamon!" Henry commanded, showing the confidence that matched Ryo.

It happened very quickly. The rabbit with four ears closed its eyes in concentration and leaned back. Sure enough, diamond specks of light travelled into the Digimon's belly like along a pipeline.

When the last speck vanished and the uncomfortable pulling sensation subsided, Rika realized what she had done. What made an unborn baby any less real than a Digimon?

The girl covered her eyes with her hands and tried to suppress the wave of sadness that followed. The procedure might have been a success but she had just killed something that belonged to her, even if it hadn't been much. It was a good thing Henry blocked the screen. She shouldn't have looked in the first place.

_How much dumber can I get?_

"How are you feeling, Rika?" asked Lunamon.

The Tamer didn't stop blocking her eyes, "I'm a bad person for doing that, aren't I? I don't know how but maybe I could have done something better."

"Rika," Henry's voice was low and secretive, "Would you like me to walk you home? You've been through a lot. You should catch up on sleep at the very least."

First there was denial, "It was just a blob of nothing! I don't care!"

That's when the tears came, and not just a tiny sob but the water works of a grieving mother. It was unlike anything they had seen for a very long time.

Renamon placed a hand on Rika's shoulder, "You were very brave, Rika, even if you do not believe it is so."

"Renamon's right." Henry agreed. "it's almost more impressive since you're so exhausted. I know, how about I get you some noodles from a vending machine? Then we can all go back to the Real World together."

The girl held out her hand and finally displayed her distraught expression to the room. She couldn't speak so simply nodded, brushing her fingers on Henry's arm.

The boy hesitated, peered at the red-head's hand, and simply bowed until his spine was parallel with the ground. Rika understood. She was stupid for thinking he would show affection for her. When they met eyes again he was calmer.

"Save it for Ryo." He said, "But remember I'm here for you. I am honoured you see me as someone important in your life."

"What did you think of the picture?" she asked, gesturing to the screen. Was her baby with Ryo worth anything? The student peered from Lunamon, Renamon and then back to his female friend.

"I thought it was adorable." He hesitated, "Maybe even beautiful, but I'm biased."


	15. Chapter 15

_Authors notes:_  This epilogue is very different to the original version but I hope you like it. I took a long time to decide where to end it but I'm happy with what I came up with.

* * *

I watched Henry and Rika walk down the corridor, feeling nervous. At least it wasn't my problem anymore, but I hoped the two wouldn't walk out with bumps and bruises, especially after last night. I sighed and looked back to the kitchen bench.

Jeri and I had volunteered to help out with the mochi and were cutting the rice flour dough into circles with a cookie cutter. It was really fun. It reminded me of being at the bakery.

"Great job, Takato." Rika's grandmother noted, "You are such a good helper."

"Thanks." I tried to shrug the compliment off, "I've had lots of practice from my parent's bakery."

I wanted to talk to Jeri away from everyone else, but that was impossible. I guess that's what happens when we try to fix everyone else's problems. Maybe next time we shouldn't get involved.

The vibrant image of the amazing, warrior Digimon entered my mind and I pressed hard into the dough. Jeri had held me close there, not just her Digimon.

I peered to look at her. She was focusing on her work, a focused determination and strength in her eyes. I loved that about her. That beautiful girl could perfectly balance kindness with assertiveness, especially when it was needed. I wished I could be like that. I always needed reassurance and pats on the back. Maybe Guilmon and I ought to switch places for a while.

What was she thinking? What did she feel about me? I mean, the kiss on the head still felt like the ending of a storybook. It didn't feel like it was real.

The busty model stepped between Jeri and I and I raised my head so I wasn't staring at her chest.

"Takato and Jeri, dear," Mrs Nonaka spoke to me in an undertone. "Do you mind me asking about Rika?"

I shook my head, "Not at all, Mrs Nonaka."

For once I was relieved to talk about someone else. My thoughts about Jeri always made me act so shy. The blonde glanced to the my friends, but they were too busy playing cards.

"I am worried about her," she whispered, "although she doesn't like talking to me when she is feeling upset. Am I doing something wrong, darlings?"

"Um…" Jeri and I caught eyes, debating on how to explain. I took the initiative, "Well, Rika is mixed up in a mix up between Henry and Ryo."

"We don't know any more details than that, Mrs Nonaka. I am very sorry." Jeri said with a quick nod of the head. Mrs Nonaka returned the courtesy.

"I appreciate the two of you being honest with me." the woman explained, "I know it is hard when you're so young, but at the end of it I'm pleased Rika has such lovely friends."

"Don't thank us, Mrs Nonaka." It was my turn to be apologetic, "We are only trying to help. We haven't been able to do much, really."

 _At least Jeri did more than me_ , I thought awkwardly, brushing left over flour into a cloth.

Jeri placed the newly cut mochi circles in a pile on cling wrap.

There was an exclamation from behind us as Kenta beat Kazu at Digimon cards.

"You two are such a cute couple. I wish you all the happiness in the world." Mrs Nonaka said sweetly, a nostalgic look to her eyes.

Jeri and I turned red. Calm down, it isn't a big deal. It wasn't like we were getting married or anything!

It wasn't just Mrs Nonaka who had been listening.

"Are you alright, Rumiko?" Rika's grandmother asked, "You have a tear in your eye."

"Oh, yes," Rika's grandmother flicked her hair back, "I can't help wondering if I should give Rika the 'talk' again."

I tried not to laugh, but I glanced at Jeri who nervously looked to the floor. I suppose my parents weren't that bad compared to how Jeri's dad might approach the subject. He would probably trip me over and make it look like an accident. I probably shouldn't think nasty things about him.

"The mochi ice cream will be ready in half an hour." Rika's grandmother said, removing some ice cream from the freezer, "Jeri, are you happy to let Renamon know so she can tell Rika and Henry?"

"Of course." Jeri said, looking so cute.

I secretly wondered if the two of them were going to play another round of spin the bottle without telling us. Nah, Rika would never let Henry do that.

Why am I thinking about kissing again?

* * *

Rika felt better now she had told the story, but it also opened up the conversation to a lot of different, intimidating avenues. Henry however, was amazed.

"That's definitely something." Henry said pensively. "I never thought I'd get into Digimon Medicine. That said, maybe that's because real medical school is too difficult."

"Typical." Rika laughed. "Henry, I have something to say."

"Yeah?" Henry met her eyes, looking hopeful. "I'll answer anything if I have a smart enough answer."

"I was wondering, well…" the girl hesitated. "Are you jealous of Ryo?"

The half Chinese sat up so straight it was like he'd been given an electric shock. He peered down at the floor. Of course those questions would arise from such a forthright girl; still it didn't make answering it any easier. He could say yes, but that wouldn't do justice to the more complicated thoughts.

Henry took a deep breath.

"Does it make any difference whether am or not?" he murmured. "If you like him take Ryo out on a date."

"It's not that simple!" Rika seemed both embarrassed and angry. Almost as though the moment was being repeated, Henry spotted the same resentment she'd given Ryo the previous night, "I should have known you were just as stupid as him. You just don't get it."

Henry met his friend's eyes with a gaze so intense it was like the girl had turned into Terriermon, "Rika…" he grumbled sternly.

This wasn't the time to get defensive. They may not have as much time to speak privately as they suspected. There was no indicator of how much time had passed already. The others would want them to join them soon.

The red-head paused, the purple in her eyes fierce. She remembered when Henry had laughed like a drunkard the night Petalguilmon appeared in the park, the immature jokes about hitting people for fun, but the worst of all was when he stopped laughing. The kindness in his voice was almost as though Henry was enamoured with her. She had never heard such a soothing sound. It was strange for Rika to find anything so consoling.

"You freak me out, okay?"

"I… scare you?" Henry repeated, bewildered, "Why?"

Maybe the Tamer had misheard the word, but Rika didn't usually get scared of anything. Even death wasn't intimidating to her anymore because of her ability to Biomerge with Renamon. It seemed almost illogical that she was afraid of one of her friends.

"Because…" Rika bit her lip, "I'm scared you  _are_  jealous of Ryo. If you were that would mean you see  _me_  as more than a friend, and I don't want that."

The boy took a deep, steadying breath. "I get that, but why are you scared of that? That doesn't make any sense." He paused, speaking more firmly now, "If you don't see me that way, you only need to say so and I'll leave you alone. Forever, if I have to."

Rika groaned and placed her head in her hands, "Not  _forever_. I don't know."

Henry waited until Rika was finished agonizing so she could speak.

"I…." Rika blushed and her voice was filled with sadness. "I think I like you as well, and that's what I hate about it. Why do boys have to be so confusing and dumb?"

_Was that all? After all the drama Rika was conflicted about how she had feelings for both of us?_

"Sadly, I don't know how to answer your question," Henry said slowly, "You don't need to sacrifice your own feelings to make me happy."

Rika bunched her bed covers with her fists in frustration. "If I hadn't realized that I had feelings for you too I wouldn't have cried like a baby yesterday. And even if I was going to pick Ryo, I doubt that would make you happy."

Interrupting the flow of conversation, there was a rapping from on the door.

"Rika." It was Renamon, "The ice cream mochi is nearly ready. Everyone is waiting at the table."

"Sure, Renamon!" Rika called. As though they had been silent the entire time, she stood up and started walking toward the door. Henry was quick.

_No, you don't!_

The boy tugged on her jeans. There was no way after this progress she was going to be let off easily.

"Henry, we have to go get food." She whispered in a panic.

 _Rika knows I want to still talk about it,_ the half-Chinese thought,  _but I need to make it quick._

"If you date Ryo it won't make me happy," he admitted, speaking very fast. "But I will accept it eventually, even if it doesn't seem like it right now. We probably won't even go to the same junior high school, but it's ok. I have lots of friends so I'll manage somehow."

It sounded only mildly honest in the limited time he had to express his emotions. Henry wished it could have sounded better.

It wasn't just him.

Rika nodded. She looked as though she wanted to say and explain more, but simply summarized her overall thoughts. "If it doesn't work out with him you'll be the first one I go to, I promise." The girl explained hurriedly, "But only on one condition."

"Are you sure you want to promise that?" Henry asked, getting to his feet. The promise was not only unexpected, but mildly reassuring.

"I am sure." Rika smiled, "but try date someone else first."

"Um, I think you're overestimating my luck with girls," the boy chuckled. In a rush the two walked toward the door, "Before we go out there I have a condition for you too. Just so I know you've kept your promise, how will I know when that day comes?"

Rika seemed calmer now.

She placed her hand on the sliding door and was about to open it when she turned back to Henry. Her smile was so ferocious her mere presence could have set the room alight.

"Oh, I don't know."

The words were empty; a contrast to her expression, but that wasn't the end of the exchange.

That's when Rika Nonaka winked and turned away. Years from now Henry would remember every detail of that room, the messy kinks in her hair, the clean smell of the air and the slightly dusty floorboards, even if other memories would fade away.

Walking out the room was far stranger than when he entered. Henry watched the way Rika's hips moved with her confident stride, wondering if he should ask her later for clarification. The house passed in a blur and the voices were indiscernible.

He smiled at Renamon as he passed, hoping she had not heard the conversation.

 _Who am I fooling?_  Henry wondered,  _Rika will probably tell Renamon everything anyway._

There were the happy sounds of a Digimon card tournament coming to a close.

"I knew I would beat you!" Kenta shouted triumphantly, pushing the cards into a pile. Kenta groaned and Suzie gave Kenta a high five.

"We did it, Kenta!"

"Yay!" Guilmon clapped happily while Ryo crossed his arms, looking proud. He was possibly observing and giving hints to the competitors.

Terriermon ran up to Henry and tackled him. "Finally, you're back Henry! Sheesh, I thought you were going to abandon me forever."

The Tamer smiled, "Don't be silly, Terriermon. There's just a lot going on."

"Yeah?" the rabbit was unconvinced, "well I don't believe you. Sounds like a whole lot of nothing to me."

"Of course it would to you." Henry said, picking Terriermon up and placing him on his shoulder. "I promise I'll explain on our walk home. For real, this time."

"I hope so." Terriermon said sadly.

The boy pat Terriermon on one of its big ears. He hadn't been fair to his Digimon, but he was hoping this could change.

"I mean it." he reached a cushion and sat down. "Let's just enjoy the ice cream."

"That's the best idea you've had during this whole sleep over." His Digimon replied, somewhat disgruntled. His Tamer gave a word of thanks and tried to tune into other conversations of the crowd.

As Henry waved at his friends and sat down at the table once more, he looked over at Ryo. The Legendary Digimon Tamer was busy peering at his tea cup as though it held some terrible secret. Maybe he knew something was going to happen. Of course Henry was jealous. He would was tempted to wish a grave misfortune upon the Tamer, but he was too tired to even fathom the multiple ways Ryo could falter. Maybe when they started Junior High life would get easier. So long as they could keep their distance and virus type Digimon wouldn't come pull them together whenever they adjusted to normal life it would be alright.

He tried not to think about the older Rika and Ryo kissing. There was no telling if those events would even occur or if Gardeniamon was just trying to mess with them. He ought to thank Jeri and her Digimon. Even if the sleep over had been chaotic and messy, at least he had made sense of how he felt, and Rika had too. Ryo never appeared to doubt his feelings.

"Say thank you to Takato and Jeri for putting together these gorgeous treats!" Mrs Nonaka called excitedly. Rika's grandmother, Rika and Takato were placing small bowls of mochi ice cream in front of each person, giving small head bows and sharing words of thanks. Henry hoped they understood how grateful he was for their existence. Terriermon exclaimed some excited yelps which Henry ignored. He hoped they could get into the same Junior High, at least. Rika probably wouldn't, but that was likely for the best even if it was sad.

 _Good luck, Ryo,_  Henry thought, picking up a tea pot to serve his surrounding friends,  _Take care of the Digimon Queen._

* * *

Sadly, Jeri's father arrived to pick Jeri up shortly after mochi. I wasn't sure if she had told her father about me, so I just bowed as a farewell. She smiled and PetalGuilmon left promptly too.

_Why couldn't Jeri's dad trust Jeri take the train? Maybe he had dealt with enough of me over the past few days._

I peered at my empty mug sadly. We didn't even get to talk about anything, really. Terriermon looked irritated. He wanted to know the finer details of Henry's story as badly as I did. I just found it easier to hide it. Guilmon groaned.

"You okay, boy?" I asked him.

Guilmon's ears drooped sadly, "I wanted to spend more time with PetalGuilmon. I don't know when we'll get to play next."

"We'll figure out something, Guilmon." I said wearily, relating too closely to the sentiment. "Maybe we can spend time with Jeri and PetalGuilmon after school."

I wasn't planning on waiting until Jeri and I met at her house. Did that count as a date?

"Takato, you think too much!" Kazu said, which snapped me out of it.

"I kind of do." I agreed, trying not to get overly defensive. I wanted to try stop being that way.

* * *

I only got to talk to Henry on the way to the station, although we spent a lot of time filing in the Digimon on what had happened first. It was refreshing to be away from the crowd at last. I got the impression Henry skimmed over a lot of the details but that didn't matter. I only wanted the basics, anyway.

"Hey Henry," I said, looking around, "Sooo, umm, does that mean Ryo going out with Rika now?"

Henry nodded "If not later today, then by tomorrow for sure. I don't see Rika as the type who would turn him down."

"Oh." Disappointment filled me. "Are you okay with that? I mean… its Rika."

"Yeah." Henry glanced around us, and we turned toward the train station, "All the more reason I let Rika do it. I know it's going to be tough, but I can't pretend I can keep hoping for her to change her mind. One day I'll find someone else, and then I won't be sad anymore. That's how it goes, right?"

The sun was vibrant and would almost certainly burn us if there hadn't been the abundance of trees around us. The acceptance of uncertainty was sad, although I don't know why I was expecting a definite answer. I was probably just nervous about Jeri.

"Yeah." I peered at Guilmon, "That's how it goes, I guess."

"I don't want to deal with more of your sulking." Terriermon pouted, "Let's rent some video games and forget about Rika."

"Good idea." Henry smiled. I got the impression the bunny was going to help my friend a lot in this troubled time.

Guilmon suddenly seemed excited, "Takato, can I buy PetalGuilmon a present?"

I nearly tripped over, "Why do you want to do that?"

I avoided the others on the street who were doing double takes near Guilmon.

"She's my friend.' The Digimon said innocently, "all my friends deserve presents."

"Yeah, but you've never put in so much effort to actually get someone a present." I pointed out. The nicest present Guilmon had given me were left overs and empty cardboard boxes.

Guilmon thought for it a while and hid his face, looking embarrassed. "Aww, but I didn't think of that."

Terriermon, Henry and I laughed at him.

"Give her a big slobbery kiss," Terriermon suggested, "That'll cheer her up."

"I don't think PetalGuilmon is sad." Henry countered, trying to save the Digimon further humiliation.

"Don't worry, Guilmon." I chuckled, giving him a pat, "I guess maybe we can go on the first ever Digimon and Tamer double date."

Henry chuckled, "I thought you weren't calling it a date."

"Oh yeah. Whoops." I turned red, "It's just an expression!"

The bustling of crowds and the whooshes of passing trains entered our ears. Bridges loomed over our heads. We were near the station.

"I'm pretty sure it's not." Terriermon protested, "but momentai."

No one said anything for a moment, thinking the situation over. Poor Guilmon didn't deserve to feel so awkward around us, but it was nice that maybe he could understand better how I felt about Jeri. Maybe.

"I think we'll need a lot of momentai from now on." Henry finished.

We joined the crowded escalator, hoping for the best in the years to come.


End file.
